Eine unfreiwillige Bindung
by OflowerO
Summary: Hermine ist seid kurzem Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Sie und Prof. Snape verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut und als sie durch einen Schlüssel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen als es ihnen recht ist, ist das Chaos perfekt... Eindeutig SSHG-Story! Kap9 u
1. Der Anfang allen Übels

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind rein zufällig. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Story nicht, ihr könnt mich aber gerne mit Reviews entlohnen *g* _  
  
*~*  
  
Als erstes möchte ich mich bei Curlylein bedanken, meiner herzallerliebsten besten Freundin, die für diese Geschichte wieder einmal freundlicherweise die Beta macht und deren Geschichten ich einfach liebe! *ganz doll knuddel* *hugs&kisses*  
  
Ansonsten grüße ich an dieser Stelle mal Herm84 (das nächte Kapitel zu 'Das andere Ich' kommt auch bald, versprochen) und Vengari, deren Geschichten ich ebenfalls immer mit Begeisterung lese! HEGDL *knuddel*  
  
*~*  
  
So, ich sollte vielleicht noch eine Warnung aussprechen: Dies ist eine SS/HG - Story, also wem solche Storys nicht gefallen, der sei vorgewarnt und kann ja immer noch an dieser Stelle aufhören zu lesen. Allerdings könnt ihr euch auch bekehren lassen...  
  
Da ich ja ein echter Fan von SS/HG - Storys bin und sie immer alle nahezu verschlinge, hatte ich auch mal richtig Lust darauf selbst eine zu schreiben. Ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt und hoffe auf Reviews.  
  
Jetzt aber genug der Vorrede, hier kommt die Story:  
  
*~*~*  
  
** Eine unfreiwillige Bindung**  
  
**1. Der Anfang allen Übels**  
  
  
"Wäre einer von Ihnen vielleicht so liebenswürdig mir einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun? Sie wissen ja, dass ich für dieses Weihnachtsfest einen Weihnachtswettbewerb geplant habe, der schon in vollem Gang ist und die Zaubertruhe, in die die Ergebnisse geworfen werden sollen, befindet sich noch in meinem Büro in dem Schränkchen in der Ecke. Ich würd es ja selbst machen, aber ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich noch ein Treffen mit jemandem in der Winkelgasse habe, das ich unbedingt wahrnehmen muss und die Truhe sollte noch heute aufgestellt werden, immerhin ist in drei Tagen Weihnachten und die Preise sollten dann ja schon an die Gewinner ausgegeben werden. "  
  
Dumbledore beendete seine Bitte damit, dass er einen Schlüssel, der zweifellos für das Schränkchen in seinem Büro gedacht war, in Richtung der beiden Professoren, die sich im Lehrerzimmer befanden, streckte.  
  
Professor Hermine Granger und Professor Severus Snape schauten von den Notizen und Büchern, die sie zuvor studiert hatten, auf.  
  
"Es ist wirklich wichtig, " fügte Dumbledore hinzu. "dass die Truhe korrekt aufgestellt und mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen abgesichert wird, damit sie nicht manipuliert werden kann." Er lächelte dabei wie es seine Art war und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Es war klar, dass er alles nicht so eng sah, aber andererseits wollte er auch für Chancengleichheit sorgen.  
  
Er schritt auf den großen Tisch zu und legte den Schlüssel genau in die Mitte von diesem.  
  
"Selbstverständlich" sagte Professor Snape und fast gleichzeitig war ein "Natürlich" von Professor Granger zu hören. Wie in einer Bewegung waren sie aufgestanden, hatten sich von ihrem Ende des Tisches zur Mitte aufgemacht - sie hatten sich so weit wie möglich von einander entfernt hingesetzt und mieden es sorgfältig mit ihrem Gegenüber in Blickkontakt zu kommen - und so erreichten sie fast gleichzeitig den Schlüssel, nach dem sie dann auch beide griffen. Während sie so zu dem Schlüssel gegangen waren hatte Dumbledore noch kurz ein freundliches "Gut, das freut mich, danke" verlauten lassen und war dann aus dem Raum entschwunden, wohl in Richtung Winkelgasse. Die beiden Professoren befanden sich nun ganz allein in dem Lehrerzimmer, das vor Lametta, Kerzen, Weihnachtskugeln und, und, und strahlte und eine angenehme Stimmung aufkommen ließ, zumindest für diejenigen, die Weihnachten mochten.  
So standen sie also da, in der Mitte des Zimmers und hielten beide den silbernen Gegenstand in der Hand, zwei Zauberer, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Es war unverkennbar, dass sie nicht gerade freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander hegten. Sie funkelten sich böse und abschätzend an.  
  
"Würden Sie bitte den Schlüssel loslassen, Miss Granger - _sofort!_" fauchte Professor Snape.  
  
"Erstens bin ich nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin, Professor Snape, und ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie mich mit _Professor_ Granger ansprechen, des Weiteren sehe ich überhaupt nicht ein, warum ich loslassen sollte. Lassen _Sie_ doch los!" entgegnete Hermine.  
  
Eigentlich war Snape der Schlüssel ja gleichgültig gewesen und er hätte sich anfangs am liebsten davor gedrückt sich um die Truhe zu kümmern, doch er würde diese Aufgabe nicht gerade dieser Person überlassen. Jedem anderen, aber nicht _der_! Und dann besaß sie auch noch die Frechheit ihn zu maßregeln! Professor sollte er sie nennen - pah - dabei war sie gerade mal dieses Jahr Lehrerin geworden und hatte dann auch noch die Unverfrorenheit besessen ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' wegzuschnappen.  
  
'Na warte, der werd ich's zeigen!' dachte er bei sich.  
  
"Das sehe ich überhaupt nicht ein! Professor Dumbledore wollte immerhin, dass die Truhe korrekt aufgestellt wird. Dazu sind _Sie_ doch gar nicht in der Lage, Miss Granger und..."  
  
"_Professor_ Granger!"  
  
"...na dann eben _Professor_, wobei ich nicht finde, dass Sie diesen Titel überhaupt verdient haben. Was Professor Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat Sie einzustellen ist mir schleierhaft, Sie sind ja noch grün hinter den Ohren!" Das 'Professor' hatte er dabei mit einem besonders verächtlichen Unterton ausgesprochen, als ob es allein schon zeigen würde, wie lächerlich es in diesem Zusammenhang im Grunde war.  
  
  
Auch Hermine hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt sich um so eine Banalität zu streiten. Es war ihr ebenso egal wer diese Truhe aufstellen würde, sie war nur aus Höflichkeit aufgestanden und hatte sich angeboten es zu tun, weil sie Professor Dumbledore helfen wollte. Doch was sich dieser Typ hier mal wieder herausnahm, einfach unglaublich! Eine Unverschämtheit sondergleichen! Sie war immer eine hervorragende Schülerin gewesen, auch in seinem Unterricht immer eine der Besten, wenn nicht die Beste.Ihr Studium hatte sie mit Bravour gemeistert und Dumbledore hatte ihr dann nach dessen Beendigung diese Stelle angeboten. Warum hätte sie nicht annehmen sollen? Es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, sie hatte sich darauf gefreut hier zu unterrichten und es war ja wohl nicht ihre Schuld, dass Dumbledore ihr und nicht ihm diesen Job angeboten hatte, er hatte wohl seine Gründe - und bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sie sich gleich wohler, sie war also besser dafür geeignet als er. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass das Ego des ach so armen Zaubertränkelehrers dadurch verletzt war und dass er sie nun aus gekränkter Eitelkeit noch gemeiner als zuvor behandelte - sie überlegte ob das überhaupt möglich war und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl gehen musste, obwohl sie es früher verneint hätte.  
Sie wollte anfangs noch mit einem netten Lächeln - das sie sich bei ihm zwar erzwingen hätte müssen, aber sie hätte es getan - sagen, dass die ganze Situation doch lächerlich wäre und ihm dann diese 'überaus wichtige' Aufgabe überlassen, aber nein, das ging nun nicht mehr. Jetzt ging es ums Prinzip. Heute war es eine lächerliche Truhe, morgen würde es etwas bedeutenderes sein, etwas, wo es ihr nicht im Grunde egal war. Sie konnte sich das von ihm einfach nicht bieten lassen, also auf in den Kampf!  
  
'Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat! So leicht lass ich mich nicht unterkriegen!'  
  
  
"Erstens kann ja nicht gerade jeder ein so verkorkster, zugestaubter Routinier sein und zweitens braucht eine Schule auch mal frischen Wind, jemand, der nicht immer stur auf die alten Methoden besteht, obwohl diese, genauso wie er selbst, schon lange überholt sind, sondern jemand, der die Dinge sinnvoll anpackt. Überhaupt ist es ein echtes Armutszeugnis, dass Sie mich aus gekränkter Eitelkeit so behandeln, nur um Ihr Ego wieder aufzuwerten. Des Weiteren wäre es sehr sinnvoll, wenn sie nun endlich den Schlüssel loslassen würden. Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass Sie sich nachher mit der Truhe einen Bruch heben. Immerhin ist das für _Ihr Alter_ sehr wahrscheinlich."  
  
Snape schnaubte nur so vor Wut, sein Körper bebte vor Zorn und wenn er mit seinen Händen den Schlüssel nicht krampfhaft umklammert hätte, um sicherzustellen, dass ihn Hermine nicht an sich nehmen konnte, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit erwürgt.  
  
"Unwissender, unverschämter Taugenichts" brüllte er.  
  
Woraufhin er ein "Verrosteter, alter Sack" erntete.  
  
In den Sekunden, in denen sie diese letzten 'Nettigkeiten' austauschten, wurde der Schlüssel in ihren Händen auf einmal ungewöhnlich warm. Er begann regelrecht zu glühen, woraufhin er sich dann zischend und unter einer seltsamen Rauchentwicklung auflöste. Der Rauch, ein Gebilde aus der normalen Art von Rauch, die jedoch in sämtlichen Farben erstrahlte und absonderlich funkelte, was wohl an den Sternen, die sie durchzog, lag, verteilte sich langsam im Raum und löste sich dann auf.  
Hermine und Snape waren für einen Augenblick - wenn auch nur für einen sehr kurzen - vollkommen sprachlos. So kam es, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass sie jeweils an ihrem rechten Handgelenk ein samtenes, schwarzes Bändchen zierte, auf dem mit goldenem Bindfaden ein Schlüssel gestickt war. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zwischen sich auf den leeren Fleck zu starren, an dem sich noch vor kurzem der Schlüssel befand.  
  
"Was zum Merlin..." setzte Snape an  
"...soll das?" führte es Hermine zu Ende.  
  
Doch die Ratlosigkeit verschwand auch schon wieder aus Snapes Gesicht und wurde in ein verächtliches, wütendes Fluchen umgewandelt.  
  
"Immer diese verdammten Scherze, ich hasse es! Wenn Dumbledore es nicht sein lassen kann, dann soll er wenigstens mich damit verschonen!" fauchte er.  
  
Hermines Reaktion war etwas anders. Sie war noch immer perplex und wusste nicht so recht was sie nun machen sollte.  
  
"Sie meinen also, dass er sich das genauso gedacht hat? Also sollen wir die Truhe nicht aufstellen?" sagte sie mit einer ruhigen, fast sanften Stimme, was sie jedoch sogleich bereuen sollte.  
  
"Und so etwas Begriffsstutziges schimpft sich Professorin, " zischte er verächtlich.  
  
"Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich bin nicht begriffsstutzig! Verdammter Mistkerl!" giftete sie zurück.  
  
"Nun, wenn Sie sich für so schlau halten dann erklären Sie mir doch bitte mal, wie wir die Truhe aufstellen sollen. Das Schränkchen, in dem sie sich befindet, kann nur mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet werden. Und der Schlüssel - wenn es überhaupt ein Schlüssel für dieses Schränkchen war - hat sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst. Ich finde das keineswegs witzig, aber Dumbledore hat leider einen anderen Humor als ich, " knurrte er abschätzend.  
  
Hermine musste zu ihrem Ärger zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Sie konnten die Truhe nicht aufstellen. Zutiefst unzufrieden sprang sie noch einmal über ihren Schatten und fragte ihn:  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"  
  
  
Im Grunde hätte sie sich denken können, dass von ihm keine vernünftige Antwort zu erwarten war. Und so folgte auch sogleich:  
  
"WIR? Es gibt kein _wir_! Ich werde mich jetzt wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden, die bedeutend wichtiger ist, als dieser verdammte Unsinn! Ich frage mich sowieso, warum ich mich weiterhin von Ihnen aufhalten lasse! Und was _Sie_ machen ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheißegal! Gehen Sie doch häkeln oder stricken, das kriegen vielleicht sogar Sie noch hin! Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen wenn Sie _endlich_ aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden würden! "  
  
_"Arschloch!"_ polterte sie und stürmte eilig aus dem Raum. Nun ja, sie versuchte es zumindest, denn sie wurde unsanft zurückgeschleudert, als ob um ihren Bauch ein Gummiband gebunden war, dass sie zurückschnellen ließ, je heftiger sie zog, desto stärker wurde sie zurückgezogen.  
  
Snape schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem viel sagenden Blick zu Hermine. Für jemanden, der dieses Gefühl von einem Gummibandeffekt nicht gehabt hatte, musste ihre Bewegung allerdings wirklich sehr seltsam gewirkt haben.  
  
"Können Sie sich einfach nicht von mir trennen?" spöttelte er.  
  
"Ach halten Sie doch endlich die Klappe! Ich wollte gehen, aber..."  
  
"Als ob mich Ihre Geschichten interessieren würden! Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen mich von Ihnen zu befreien, gehe ich halt selbst!"  
  
Er war zuvor in Richtung seines Stuhles zurückgelaufen, hatte bei dem Anblick von Hermines komischen Bewegungen kurz innegehalten und sich auf den Tisch hinter sich gestützt. Nun stieß er sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung vom Tisch ab und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei. Doch auch er kam nicht weit. Als er ungefähr einen Abstand von anderthalb Metern zu Hermine überschritten hatte, wurde auch er zurückgeschleudert. Da er jedoch mit einer deutlich höheren Geschwindigkeit losgebraust war, war die Gegenwirkung auch um etliches stärker, sodass er letztendlich mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden direkt vor Hermines Füßen landete.  
Hermine prustete los. Der grausame Blutsauger lag ihr zu Füßen. Seine Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust und er schaute erschrocken und etwas verwirrt drein.  
  
'Ein Bild für die Götter!' dachte sie noch immer lachend bei sich.  
  
_"Hören Sie sofort auf!"_ maulte er, während er sich wieder aufrappelte und versuchte seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.  
  
Hermine bekam mit Mühe die Worte "Womit soll ich aufhören?" heraus, denn sie war nicht im Stande ihren regelrechten Lachanfall zu stoppen. Es war einfach ein zu komisches Bild.  
  
_"Sie sollen verdammt noch mal damit aufhören zu lachen!"_  
  
"Kann - hahaha - ich - hihi - nicht"  
  
"RUHE! SEINEN SIE SOFOR STILL!!!"  
  
Langsam konnte sich Hermine wieder beruhigen, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel. Mit einer wieder etwas mehr kontrollierten, aber noch immer absolut fröhlichen Stimme sagte sie: "Was wollen Sie eigentlich? Sie haben doch vorhin auch hämisch gegrinst und wenn mir das hier passiert wäre hätten Sie auch gelacht! Und selbst wenn nicht - was ich mir allerdings nicht vorstellen kann - glauben Sie doch nicht im Ernst, dass es mich, nach allem was Sie vorhin zu mir gesagt haben, auch nur im Geringsten interessiert, ob es Ihnen etwas ausmacht, wenn ich lache."  
  
Er funkelte sie nur böse an, sagte aber nichts. Dieses Mal ging er nur mit gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit an Hermine vorbei, doch auch da merkte er, dass er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
"Können Sie mir erklären, was das hier soll?" knurrte er nach einiger Zeit.  
  
"Woher soll ich das bitteschön wissen? Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?" blaffte sie zurück.  
  
"Wieso nicht? Ihnen traue ich alles zu!"  
  
Das Lächeln war nun gänzlich von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. So lustig es auch vorher anzusehen war diesen Idioten auf dem Boden in einer derart misslichen Lage zu sehen, es reichte nicht aus um länger eine fröhliche Stimmung aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Wut über ihn kochte wieder in ihr hoch. Nun sollte sie auch noch daran schuld sein, dass sie sich mit ihm herumschlagen musste?  
  
"Ganz einfach: Ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als Sie in meiner Nähe zu haben, also sehe ich keinen Grund wieso ich Sie mir für auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig aufhalsen sollte!"  
  
Seine sonst so markante Gesichtsblässe wandelte sich über ein leichtes Rosa in ein dunkles Tiefrot. Sie schwiegen sich fortan an und bewegten sich nur in dem Rahmen, der ihnen möglich war, langsam hin und her. Niemand ließ sich dazu herab den anderen zu fragen, ob sie sich wenigstens gemeinsam zu den Stühlen begeben könnten, so dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit hätten stehen müssen.  
  
Hermine lief unruhig hin und her. Das Blut in ihren Adern pulsierte nur so, sie hatte Mühe die Pulsfrequenz wieder herabzusetzen und noch mehr Kraft kostete es sie, ihn nicht einfach zu erwürgen oder besser noch ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Er war wirklich die unmöglichste Person, die ihr je begegnet war. Und je länger sie so herumlief desto schlimmer wurde es. Es war kaum erträglich hier so festzusitzen. Der Gedanke, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab von ihm wieder wegzukommen, zumindest keine die im Moment greifbar war (sie hoffte inständig, dass sich dies bald aufklären würde und sie nicht ewig mit ihm festsitzen würde), machte sie wahnsinnig und seine bösen Blicke mit diesen stechenden Augen, die sie gelegentlich trafen, wenn sie aneinander vorbeiliefen, sorgten nicht gerade dafür, dass sich die Lage entspannte.  
Hermine versuchte sich mit irgendetwas abzulenken. Sie schaute sich im Raum um. Ob sie die Weihnachtskugeln zählen sollte?  
'Ein Versuch ist es wert, ' sagte sie zu sich und begann auch sogleich damit.  
Doch es half nicht viel, als sie bei 126 angekommen war, musste sie sich schon sehr konzentrieren, um nicht zu vergessen, welche sie jetzt denn schon gezählt hatte und welche nicht. Nebenbei wunderte sie sich, wie man es überhaupt schaffen konnte so viele Kugeln in einem doch eigentlich nicht übermäßig großen Raum zu dekorieren, ohne das man das Gefühl hatte, dass man gleich von den Kugeln erschlagen würde. Doch immerhin hatte Professor Dumbledore es gemacht und er schaffte so einiges, was sie eigentlich für nicht möglich gehalten hatte.  
Doch gerade als sie dies dachte, ihren Blick in eine bestimmte Ecke des Raumes geheftet hatte und dementsprechend ihre restliche Umgebung nicht mehr sonderlich beachtete, stieß sie gegen etwas, genauer jemanden, der sie auch so gleich anraunzte.  
  
_"Können Sie denn nicht einmal aufpassen? Sie sollten sich vielleicht ne Brille kaufen, wenn Sie nicht einmal im Abstand von ungefähr einem Meter jemanden sehen können!" _  
  
Das war doch nun mal wieder typisch für sie! Snape konnte über diese Frau nur seinen Kopf schütteln. Frau? Nein, eigentlich war sie in seinen Augen noch immer das kleine, aufsässige, neunmalkluge Mädchen von früher, er war einfach nicht bereit sich einzugestehen, dass sie nun erwachsen war, einen guten Ruf hatte und mit ihm beruflich gesehen einigermaßen auf gleicher Ebene stehen sollte, gut, ohne die Erfahrungen, aber ansonsten taten hier alle so, als ob sie dazugehören würde, schlimmer noch, alle taten so als ob sie schon immer dazugehört hätte. Aber das hier war doch mal wieder ein eindeutiger Beweis für ihre Unreife gewesen! So völlig geistesabwesend würde kein vernünftiger Mensch durch die Gegend rennen. Das machten nur Kinder, unreife, unwürdige Geschöpfe, die, wenn sie Glück hatten, durch eine verantwortungsbewusste, erfahrene, kluge Person, wie er es war, auf den rechten Weg geführt würden. Aber das hatte bei ihr anscheinend nicht im Geringsten geklappt! Wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte hatte sie sogar diese bescheuerten Weihnachtskugeln gezählt. Eigentlich konnte das nicht sein. Niemand würde so etwas Idiotisches tun, nicht einmal sie. Oder etwa doch? Er hasste diese Kugeln, genauso wie er Weihnachten hasste. Es war in seinen Augen das unsinnigste, das absurdeste, was es überhaupt gab. Ein Fest der Heuchler schlechthin. Alle taten plötzlich so, als ob sie sich alle soooooooo lieb hätten, auch wenn sie sich noch kurz zuvor heftigst gestritten hatten. An Weihnachten sollte man sich ja wieder vertragen. So ein absoluter Quatsch! Er verstand einfach nicht, wie man sich mit jemandem vertragen sollte, obwohl man selbst im Recht war, wieso man da nachgeben sollte, nur weil Weihnachten war. Er konnte diese heuchlerische Fröhlichkeit einfach nicht ertragen. Normalerweise verbrachte er Weihnachten ausschließlich in den Kerkern und seinen Gemächern, wo es selbstverständlich nicht im Geringsten nach Weihnachten aussah.  
'Wäre ja auch noch schöner'  
Nur zum Essen begab er sich in die Große Halle und ertrug nur mit Mühe den ganzen Weihnachtsschnickschnack. Wenigstens kam keiner von diesen weihnachtsliebenden Idioten auf die Idee ihn mit dem Thema zu nerven, alle hatten kapiert, dass es ihnen besser bekam wenn sie ihn damit in Ruhe ließen. Na ja, fast alle. Dumbledore hatte es noch immer nicht aufgegeben ihn immer wieder mit der 'festlichen Stimmung' anstecken zu wollen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er heute hier im Lehrerzimmer gesessen hatte. Dumbledore meinte, dass es doch schön wäre, wenn er sich nicht immer gleich in die Kerker zurückziehen würde. Er hatte gemeint, dass er sich nicht immer diesem Fest verschließen könnte, das wäre nicht gut für das kollegiale Verhältnis.  
'Ich frage mich was für ein kollegiales Verhältnis er meint. Ich mag niemanden hier besonders, lasse es die anderen auch so oft wie möglich spüren und daher beruht das - Gott sei dank - auf Gegenseitigkeit, ' hatte er bei sich gedacht.  
Also hätte er sich mit dieser Äußerung unter normalen Umständen nicht dazu bewegen lassen, sich hier mal öfter blicken zu lassen. Doch Dumbledore hatte dann noch so eben beiläufig in einer scherzhaften Art gesagt, dass er sonst die Kerker etwas weihnachtlich herrichten müsste, damit man ihn dann dort besuchen könnte. Snape war sich jedoch sicher, dass dies keineswegs wirklich als Scherz gemeint war und der Gedanke, dass die Kerker in 'weihnachtlichem Glanz' erstrahlen würden, wie es die anderen bezeichnen würden und man ihn dann dort auch noch besuchen würde (nicht freiwillig zwar, aber auf den Wunsch von Dumbledore) war derart grausig für ihn, dass er es dann doch lieber vorzog gelegentlich im Lehrerzimmer aufzutauchen.  
  
  
"Sie hätten genauso gut aufpassen können! Gegen jemanden rennen und dann auch noch meckern!" gab Hermine zurück und riss Snape somit aus seinen Gedanken. Hermine war zwar relativ klar, dass es wohl ihre Schuld gewesen war, doch wieso sollte sie es zugeben? Indirekt war es schon seine Schuld, denn wenn er nicht ein so unerträglicher Typ wäre, müsste sie sich auch schließlich nicht versuchen abzulenken.  
  
Snape konnte es kaum fassen. Er glaubte erst sich verhört zu haben.  
  
_"Ich habe mich die letzten 10 Minuten keinen Millimeter von dieser Stelle wegbewegt!"_ fauchte er.  
  
'Flucht nach vorn' dachte sie.  
  
_"Wer's glaubt wird selig!"_  
  
'Wenn sie noch einen Ton sagt, werde ich mich über sämtliche Gesetze hinwegsetzten und ich denke da an die Art von Gesetzten, die sich mit Anwendung von Gewalt befassen! Und was Dumbledore dann dazu sagt ist mir auch egal!'  
  
Er machte eine übertrieben dramatische Drehung auf der Stelle und konnte sich noch gerade bremsen, so dass er nicht wieder zurückgeschleudert wurde. Fast hätte er doch vergessen, dass diese bescheuerte 'Bindung' zwischen ihnen bestand.  
  
Hermine schluckte das aufkommende Verlangen wieder zu lachen oder zumindest zu grinsen herunter. Eins zu null für sie. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sich weiter mit ihr streiten würde - dieses Mal hätte er sogar Recht gehabt. Doch stattdessen hatte er sich dramatisch umgewand und für einen Augenblick hatte es gar fast so ausgesehen, als ob er wieder vergessen hatte, dass sie im Moment nicht einfach voneinander wegrennen konnten. Sie sah ihn schon wieder auf dem Boden liegen, doch er hatte noch im letzten Augenblick abgebremst und stand jetzt so weit wie eben möglich, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, von ihr entfernt. Sein Körper bebte vor Wut, doch außer seinen schweren, hastigen Atemzügen und zeitweise einem Schnauben seinerseits war von ihm nichts zu hören.  
Hermine versuchte erst gar nicht wieder mit dem Kugeln-Zählen anzufangen, sie hatte vergessen bei welcher Zahl sie war und wusste auch nicht mehr, welche Kugeln sie überhaupt schon gezählt hatte. Stattdessen spielte sie mit ihrem samtenen Armband an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Sie blickte gedankenverloren im Raum umher ohne an irgendetwas Bestimmtes zu denken. Sie drehte das Armband hin und her und empfand dessen Weichheit als sehr angenehm.  
  
'Halt mal, ich besitze doch gar kein samtenes Armband!'  
  
Erst jetzt schaute sie an ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Dort befand sich ein schwarzes, schönes Samtarmband mit einer goldenen Stickerei drauf. Sie besah diese Stickerei genauer. Es war ein Schlüssel - ein Schlüssel? Ihr kam ein Gedanke:  
  
'Ob dieses Armband etwas mit alledem hier zu tun hat?'  
  
Erst wollte sie Snape fragen, ob er auch so ein Armband hatte, doch da sie sah, dass er noch immer miesepetrich in der Ecke stand und alles tat um nicht wieder mit ihr sprechen zu müssen, gab sie diese Idee wieder auf.  
  
'Vielleicht kann ich das Armband ja einfach abmachen und dann hat dieser Spuk endlich ein Ende!'  
  
Sie sog an dem Armband, versuchte es über ihr Handgelenk zu ziehen und suchte angestrengt nach einer Schwachstelle, an der man es hätte auseinandertrennen können. Doch nichts. Es wollte nichts klappen. Daraufhin zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Armband.  
_"Alohomora!"_  
Doch nichts geschah. Das Armband bewegte sich nicht. Doch Snape drehte sich ruckartig um und funkelte sie böse und verständnislos an.  
  
  
Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Er hatte doch alles getan um so zu tun, als ob sie nicht hinter ihm stand. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und sogar darauf verzichtet sich weiter mit ihr zu streiten, obwohl er klar im Recht war und sich sicher war, dass ihr dies völlig bewusst war. Alles nur um nicht mehr mit ihr reden zu müssen. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe, war das denn zuviel verlangt? Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, einfach mal die Klappe zu halten, oder? Obwohl: Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, dieses Gör konnte nicht seine Klappe halten, nicht einmal für ein paar Sekunden. Das konnte sie noch nie, also wieso sollte sie jetzt dazu im Stande sein?  
  
"Müssen Sie gerade jetzt Zauber üben? Jeder weiß, dass Sie nichts draufhaben, aber das muss nun wirklich nicht jetzt sein! Sie werden sowieso nicht besser!" zischte er herablassend.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, keine Sekunde mehr. Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen, sie sah einfach nur noch rot.  
  
- Klatsch -  
  
Seine linke Wange schmerzte. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich getan. Das hätte er ihr beim besten Willen nicht zugetraut. Mutig war sie ja, das konnte er jetzt wohl nicht mehr leugnen. Es gab sicherlich nicht viele Leute, die es sich trauten so etwas einfach zu tun, die meisten hätten es bei ihm nicht gewagt.  
Auf seine Bemerkung hatte sie ihre Fäuste geballt, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich ihr Zorn. Sie stand einige Sekunden so da und fixierte ihn mit ihren zornigen Blicken ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann war sie direkt auf ihn zugeschritten und hatte ihm eine geklebt. Die Ohrfeige hatte gesessen, sie hatte mit aller Wucht zugeschlagen und dementsprechend brannte seine Wange nun.  
  
Sie standen einige Zeit so voreinander, er rieb sich seine Wange, setzte dabei ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht auf und schaute sie böse an. Sie war nach der Ohrfeige wieder ein paar Schritte zurückgegangen und hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm hingestellt, ihre Augen funkelten noch immer vor Wut. Sie schaute ihm direkt in seine Augen, da er ihrem Blick nicht nachgab starrten sie sich unentwegt an -  
  
- bis Hermine für sich beschloss, dass es keinen Zweck hatte hier die ganze Zeit nur so rumzustehen. Es war einfach lächerlich, es war kindisch.  
  
"Ich hoffe, die Ohrfeige hat Sie wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, " sagte sie kalt "Da wir wohl beide ein großes Interesse daran haben, dass wir so schnell wie möglich wieder eigene Wege gehen können, sollten wir uns lieber darum kümmern, dass wir einen Ausweg aus dieser unangenehmen Situation finden, anstatt unsere Zeit mit Beleidigungen zu verschwenden."  
  
Eine kleine Pause trat ein.  
  
Dann antwortete er mit einer ungewohnt ruhigen, jedoch gewohnt zynischen Stimme:  
"Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde das hier zu beenden. Doch ich befürchte, dass sich das nicht so einfach bewerkstelligen lässt, wie Sie sich das vorstellen. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was nun überhaupt richtig passiert ist, das Einzige, was wir wissen, ist, dass es etwas mit dem Schlüssel zu tun hat. Da dieser aber nicht mehr vorhanden ist, können wir wohl kaum herausfinden, was es genau für ein Zauber war. Also sehe ich auch keine Chance für einen Gegenzauber. Mir ist dieser Zauber trotz langjähriger Berufserfahrung nicht bekannt, aber wenn Sie es besser wissen..."  
  
Sie schaute an sein rechtes Handgelenk und war zufrieden mit dem, was sie da sah.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt mal den Punkt übergehen, dass Sie schon wieder versuchen sich mit mir zu streiten. Wenn Sie keine anderen Hobbys haben als sich bei jedem unbeliebt zu machen und sich so oft wie möglich zu streiten, ist das Ihr Problem, machen Sie es nicht zu meinem. So kommen wir auf jeden Fall nicht weiter. Und zu Ihrer Information, ich habe vielleicht noch keine Lösung, aber immerhin einen Anhaltspunkt. Für den Fall, dass Sie nicht generell bevorzugt schwarze Samtarmbänder mit einer goldenen Stickerei in Form eines Schlüssels darauf an ihrem rechten Handgelenk tragen und mir eines umgebunden haben, damit wir im Partnerlook herumlaufen können, wäre das wohl ein Punkt, über den wir mal nachdenken sollten."  
  
Sie machte eine dramatische Pause, in der er verwundert und gleichzeitig verärgert, dass sie ihn ziemlich blöd aussehen ließ, an sein rechtes Handgelenk schaute. Und genau wie er es befürchtet hatte, hatte sie Recht. Das Armband war da und auch an ihrem Handgelenk befand sich eins.  
  
Sie fuhr fort: "Also meine Vermutung wäre folgende: Nachdem sich der Schlüssel aufgelöst hat, haben sich diese Armbänder gebildet und wir haben es durch unsere Streitereien nicht mitbekommen. Mit diesen Armbändern hängt der Zauber irgendwie zusammen. Also könnte es doch folglich sein, dass der Zauber damit beendet wäre, wenn wir diese Armbänder irgendwie abbekämen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich vorhin versucht habe das Armband von meinem Handgelenk mit einem Zauber abzulösen. Da ich es auch zuvor noch nicht mit so einem Zauber zutun gehabt habe, weiß ich natürlich nicht, welcher in diesem Fall funktioniert, daher hab ich einfach mal welche ausprobieren wollen. Wenn Sie allerdings einen besseren Vorschlag haben, wie wir diese Bänder wieder loswerden können, nur her damit."  
  
Snape passte es überhaupt nicht, dass sie Recht hatte, aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, sie mussten wohl wirklich zusammenarbeiten, sonst würde er sie wohl nie mehr loswerden.  
  
"Na gut, aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich unter anderen Umständen jemals mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten würde!" knurrte er widerwillig.  
  
"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, " sagte sie in einem weiterhin derart kalten Ton, dass sie sich über sich selbst wunderte. Niemand außer ihm war in der Lage sie in solche Rage zu bringen, dass sie die sich aufstauende Wut nur mit eisiger Kälte unterdrücken konnte.  
  
"Also probieren wir nun verschiedene Zaubersprüche aus?" fragte sie und durch die Kälte in ihrer Stimme klang es fast gleichgültig. Dennoch funkelte in ihren Augen kurz eine Genugtuung auf, da sie sich sicher war, dass er sich nun nicht weiter dagegen sträuben konnte.  
  
"Da Sie ja Vorschläge hören wollten meine ich, dass Sie am besten Zaubersprüche ausprobieren, während ich nach Tränken suche, die diese Bänder vielleicht auflösen könnten."  
  
"Wie Sie wollen, doch Ihnen ist durchaus bewusst, dass wir dazu wohl in die Kerker müssten?"  
  
"Nein, ich dachte die Kerker würden zu mir kommen, " antwortete er und der sarkastische Unterton war unverkennbar.  
  
Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie sozusagen 'aneinander gekettet' waren und nicht an den Ort hier, dass hatten sie gemerkt, da der Kreis, in dem sie vor einigen Minuten gelaufen waren, sich mit ihnen verschoben hatte. Sie konnten also gemeinsam in die Kerker gehen, doch eine Frage blieb, wegen der sie dies auch als nicht empfehlenswert betrachtete:  
  
"Ihnen ist klar, dass wir auf dem Weg dorthin etlichen Schülern begegnen werden? Sie wollen also ernsthaft riskieren, dass man uns gemeinsam dicht beieinander laufen sieht und das auch noch zu den Kerkern?"  
  
Sie wollte weiterreden, aber er fuhr ihr in die Parade.  
  
"Ich dachte, Sie wollten unser Problem lösen, aber wenn es Ihnen wichtiger ist nicht mit mir gesehen zu werden, es wird meinem Ruf wohl mehr Schaden als Ihrem, aber bitteschön, ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf" schnaubte er. Er war wieder auf Hundertachtzig.  
  
Sie kühlte ihre wieder drastisch ansteigende Temperatur nochmals bis unter den Gefrierpunkt, bis sie ihm wieder ruhig antworten konnte. Sie sagte eisig, dennoch immer noch innerlich zornig: "Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie wollen mich nicht verstehen. So engstirnig kann man eigentlich nicht sein. Wenn Sie mich hätten ausreden lassen, wüssten Sie bereits, dass es mir eher darum ging, dass es wohl sämtlichen Schülern sehr seltsam vorkommen würde uns zusammen herumlaufen zu sehen, wo wir uns doch sonst gekonnt immer aus dem Weg gehen. Sie würden vielleicht Verdacht schöpfen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, vor allem würde es problematisch, wenn wir dann für Ordnung sorgen müssten etc. und somit mit eingebunden würden. Wenn wir dann zu verschiedenen Stellen gerufen würden, um zu helfen, was denken Sie sollten wir dann machen? Es würde auf jeden Fall eine unangenehme Situation werden, aber wenn Sie unbedingt das Schulgespräch für die nächsten Wochen sein wollen dann sollten wir gleich losgehen. Für den Fall, dass Sie mir zustimmen, dass man dann doch lieber noch etwas warten sollte bis das Essen vorbei ist und alle in ihre Unterkunftsräume gehen, könnten wir bis dahin Zauber ausprobieren und uns erst später in die Kerker begeben."  
  
Er schwieg sie nur wütend eine Zeit lang an, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Bändchen an seinem Handgelenk und begann nach einem knappen "Dann fangen wir halt an" damit die verschiedensten Zauber auf es abzuschießen. Hermine lächelte zufrieden mit sich, allerdings so, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. Dann begann auch sie mit allen möglichen Zaubern das Armbändchen an ihrem Handgelenk zu bearbeiten.  
  
Nach fast zwei Stunden war das Essen schon lange vorbei und auch die letzten, vorher noch vereinzelt auftretenden, vorbeieilenden Schritte waren schon lange erstorben. Doch bis jetzt hatten alle Bemühungen nichts gebracht. Keiner der beiden hatte mit einem seiner Versuche eines der Armbänder auch nur annähernd beschädigen geschweige denn vollständig zerstören oder anderweitig ablösen können.  
  
"Wir könnten jetzt in die Kerker gehen " bemerkte Hermine.  
  
"Wie großzügig" murmelte er.  
  
"Wie bitte?" sagte sie schrill, sie hatte ganz vergessen sich wieder innerlich abzukühlen, bevor sie geantwortet hatte. Andererseits würde sie es sowieso nicht lange aushalten ihm nicht direkt die Meinung ins Gesicht zu schreien. Abgesehen davon konnte sie es einfach nicht fassen, dass er, obwohl sie ganz normal bemerkt hatte, dass sie nun in die Kerker gehen könnten, also als ob sie mit einem normalen Menschen sprechen würde, dass er trotzdem schon wieder anfing einen Streit zu provozieren.  
  
"Nichts" meinte er, konnte seinen abfälligen Unterton aber nicht unterdrücken. "Also dann gehen wir mal."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, das war's fürs Erste, das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit. Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen, sagt mir das doch einfach mit 'ner Review. Es steht euch frei mich zu loben oder zu lynchen *g*  
  
Für den Fall, dass ihr euch wundert, warum ich jetzt, wo wir schon Silvester hinter uns gelassen haben, eine weihnachtliche Story hier reinstelle: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist an den beiden Weihnachtstagen entstanden, an denen ich einfach in der Stimmung war so eine Story zu schreiben. Leider hab ich es einfach nicht früher geschafft alles so zu überarbeiten, dass ich es online stellen konnte. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß daran.  
  



	2. Der Schlüssel zur Lösung?

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1.Chapter _

*~*

_So, da bin ich wieder. Hat etwas gedauert, tut mir total leid, aber wie ich auch schon am Anfang meines neuen Chapters von 'Das andere Ich' geschrieben habe, musste ich mich mit einer Magen- und Darmgrippe, ein paar Klausuren und einem Referat herumschlagen und hab es einfach nicht früher geschafft mich um meine Storys zu kümmern. Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Story trotzdem weiterverfolgt und ich nicht alle Reviewer verloren habe. *hoffnungsvoll schaut* Eine Packung Kekse für jeden, der mich weiterhin mit Reviews erfreut! Mal sehen, ob euch das neue Chapter gefällt, würde mich freuen!_

*~*

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mal eine kleine Info reinstellen und ein wenig Werbung für eine neue Story machen, die Curlylein und ich zusammen geschrieben haben. Wir haben uns zu den Mondkühen zusammengeschlossen und passend zu dem Namen sind unsere leicht verrückten Gedanken zu einer (wie ich hoffe) lustigen Geschichte zusammengeflossen. Sie heißt 'Therapie gefällig?', ist eine HG/SS-Story und ihr findet sie bei den 'Mooncows'. Der direkte Link befindet sich in meiner Bio.  
Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei! *Kekse zur Belohnung verspricht*  
Danke an alle von euch, die sie sich schon durchgelesen und uns eine Review geschickt haben! *Kekse wie versprochen an alle 'Tg?'-Reviewer verschickt*_

*~*

_Nun ein heftiges *knuddel* an Curlylein, die auch für dieses Chapter wieder die Beta-Arbeit übernommen hat. HDL_

*~*

_Jetzt komm ich zu meinen lieben Reviewern:_

_**@Curlylein:** Ja, Entscheidungen treffen ist schon schwierig... *g*  
Das mit der Vorrede ist doch Ehrensache! Komm, so schlimm hast du nun auch wieder nicht an der Story rumgemeckert und das, was du als Änderungen vorgeschlagen hast, fand ich sehr gut, hat die Story noch besser gemacht! *für die Hilfe mal ganz doll knuddelt*  
Ja stimmt, die Beiden kabbeln sich so schön, macht auch immer wieder Spaß so etwas zu schreiben!  
*versucht die Haare nach dem Durchwuscheln wieder irgendwie zu bändigen* Auch wenn ich dich ja wie du weiß sehr gern hab, mach das nie, nie und nochmals nie wieder! *grummelig schaut aber ganz schnell wieder grinst*  
Ansonsten: *hugs&kisses sendet* HDGDL_

_**@Blimmchen:** Danke für das Lob! *dich dafür ganz doll knuddelt* Ich hoffe, du hast auch Spaß am neuen Teil! Mal sehen ob ich die Spannung da auch aufrechterhalten konnte._

_**@Jo05:** Danke für das Lob! * ganz doll knuddel*  
Ja, ein Cliffhanger, aber kein so ganz schlimmer, oder? Glaub mir, ich könnte durchaus noch gemeinere liefern, mal sehen, ob ich das beweisen werde...  
Snape und Hermine aneinander gefesselt...stimmt, es regt zu Fantasien an...völlig unbeabsichtigt natürlich...*unschuldig schaut* Was, das glaubst du mir jetzt nicht? Kann ich gar nicht verstehen... *g*   
Mal sehen, wie du das neue Chap findest. Ich hoffe gut!_

_**@Herm84: ***sich für die offizielle Begrüßung bedankt* *ganz doll knuddel*  
Bin froh, dass ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt habe! Ja, ich find es auch immer gut, wenn sich Sev und Herm streiten, macht auch super viel Spaß zu beschreiben! Wird in dieser Story wohl auch noch so einige Zeit der Fall sein, dass sie sich kabbeln. Und du willst ein Happy End?   
Ob ich wirklich ein Happy End ans Ende packe... Schon gut, ich kann es ja eh nicht verheimlichen, also sag ich mal es könnte sein... (sieh das als fast ja an...)  
Ansonsten: *den Dominostein und das Ferrero Küsschen dankbar annimmt* Lecker! Für den Fall, dass du mich mit so etwas bestechen möchtest um schneller ein neues Kapitel zu bekommen, versuch es gerne... *auf mehr Leckereien hofft* *g*   
*hugs&kisses sendet*_

_**@ Tinuviel Morgul: ***erleichtert aufatmet* Danke, dass du dich fürs Loben entschieden hast! *dich mal ganz doll dafür knuddelt*   
O.k., das Chap war nicht soooo lang, aber mal sehen, ich glaub das neue ist länger.   
Du findest es gut, wenn die beiden sich kabbeln? Es macht mir auch immer am meisten Spaß darüber zu schreiben! Und man sieht, dass sie zusammen gehören? Ob sie auch wirklich zusammen kommen... *böse g* O.k., zugegeben, könnte wohl so sein... *sich darüber ärgert, dass sie nicht besonders gut verheimlichen kann, dass sie Happy Ends liebt*  
Ein Film mit Handschellen? Hm, könnte sein, vielleicht hab ich den auch schon mal gesehen, aber als ich die Idee zu der Story hatte, hab ich nicht daran gedacht, höchstens im Unterbewusstsein.   
Ansonsten freut es mich, dass ich auf deiner Author Alert bin! *als Dankeschön Kekse rüberschiebt*_

_**@Miyazawa:** *Keks und Schokolade dankbar und freudig verspeist* Danke für das Lob *sich geehrt fühlt* *ganz doll knuddel* Du willst mich beschützen? Cool, ich hab nen Bodyguard! *g*   
Ob ich deinen Vorschlag umsetzen werde, weiß ich noch nicht, mal sehen, generell find ich es gut aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob es reinpasst. Ich werd es beim Schreiben sehen. Aber ansonsten freu ich mich natürlich immer wieder über Anregungen, also immer her mit den Ideen! Jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap! _

_**@Vengari: **Tz tz tz, ja, ja, vorher meine Geschichte nicht lesen...*sich in einem bösen Blick versucht, ihn aber nicht recht zustande bekommt*   
*die abgefallenen Blätter mit Uhu wieder anklebt* Hab's übrigens überlebt *g* *zurück knuddel* Zumindest besser als die 'Crucios'... *schon mal vorsichtshalber vor dem nächsten in Deckung geht*   
Ich warte auf ein nächstes Chap von 'Heute Hogwarts morgen die ganze Welt'. Sag mal, wann geht es eigentlich mit 'Episoden der Scheinheiligkeit' weiter? Da würd ich gerne mal wieder etwas von lesen... *Dackelblick aufsetzt*  
Freut mich, dass dir der Schlagabtausch von Herm und Sev gefallen hat, ich hoffe, dass er deinen Erwartungen auch in diesem Chap gerecht wird.   
Tja, die Idee mit dem Band. Ich dachte, dass es doch lustig wäre, wenn Herm und Sev ein wenig aneinander 'gefesselt' wären und da kam mir diese Idee... Ich hab dadurch einen relativ hohen SPC garantiert... Und ja, das mit der 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' schürt Neid! *diabolisch g* Tja, man muss halt die nötigen Grundverhältnisse schaffen, wäre doch nur halb so schön wenn sie nicht genug Gründe hätten sich so richtig zu zoffen!   
Hm, wie ich sie dann letztendlich doch noch nach den vielen Streitereien dazu bringe ihre Meinung gegenüber einander zu ändern? Meinung ändern *versucht unschuldig auszusehen* - wer hat gesagt, das sie ihre Meinung ändern? *sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen kann* O.k., vielleicht hast du Recht und sie werden wohl vielleicht unter Umständen sich zum Schluss mehr mögen, mal sehen, ob ich sie zusammenbringe... (als ob ich was anderes als ein Happy End draus machen würde...)  
*hugs&kisses sendet*_

_**@Irena2003:** Meine Story 'eine der witzigsten HGSS-Storys, die du gelesen hast'? *ungläubig schaut* *total stolz und überglücklich ist* Man, das ist ein riesiges Kompliment, danke! *ganz doll knuddel* Ich hoffe, du hast auch Spaß am neuen Chap!_

_  
**@Koryu:** *für die Review knuddelt* Freut mich, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte, ich hoffe, dass das auch auf das neue Chap zutreffen wird! _

_**@Mylanka: **Du fandest es wirklich 'super'? Danke! *für das Lob knuddelt* Ich hab etwas gebraucht aber nun ist das neue Chap ja fertig! Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen wird!_

  
*~* 

So, jetzt genug der Vorrede, hier kommt das neue Chapter. Viel Spaß dabei!

*~*~*

**2. Kap.: Der Schlüssel zur Lösung?**

  
Die Gänge waren dunkel und wie ausgestorben. Nur die Lichter von Kerzen und Fackeln tanzten und brachten etwas Bewegung in das sonst recht trostlose Bild. 

Hermine und Snape liefen dicht nebeneinander um sicherzugehen, dass sie auf ihrem Weg nicht durch unangenehme 'Gummibandeffekte' von einem gleichmäßigen und somit möglichst schnellen Vorankommen abgehalten würden. Dicht nebeneinander - sehr viel dichter als es ihnen unter normalen Umständen je hätte recht sein können. Keiner der beiden fand es sonderlich angenehm und so versuchten sie jeweils auf ihre eigene Art ihre Gedanken von der aktuellen Situation abzulenken.

Hermine dachte an die nächsten Tage. Wenn sie wieder eigene Wege gehen konnte - was hoffentlich sehr bald der Fall sein würde - würde sie Weihnachten genießen. Es war eine der Zeiten, die Hermine im Jahr am meisten mochte, vor allem weil sie da nach all den vorangehenden stressigen Tagen endlich wieder einmal entspannen konnte. Sie liebte es, wenn es überall glitzerte und funkelte, es gab nichts Schöneres für sie als durch die Straßen zu gehen, die Gegend um sie herum mit Schnee bedeckt und einige Schneeflocken ins Gesicht gepustet zu bekommen. Sie machte für gewöhnlich lange Einkaufsbummel und erfreute sich an den herrlichen Schaufensterdekorationen, die zu Weihnachten immer mit besonders viel Liebe zum Detail gestaltet waren. Überhaupt war alles schön geschmückt und es gab so viele interessante Dinge zu bestaunen und zu kaufen wie zu keiner anderen Jahreszeit.   
Hermine malte sich aus wie sie wieder durch die Läden schlendern würde, überlegte wem sie alles etwas schenken wollte und dachte darüber nach, wie es wohl sein würde das erste Mal Weihnachten als Professorin hier in Hogwarts zu erleben. Das letzte Mal als sie Weihnachten hier verbracht hatte, war schon lange her und außerdem war sie damals um einiges jünger. Nun würde sie es aus einer völlig neuen Perspektive erleben und sie freute sich schon unheimlich darauf. 

Snapes Gedanken hingegen drehten sich um seine Arbeit - das einzige, was ihn in dieser schrecklichsten Jahreszeit irgendwie ablenken konnte. Er dachte an die vielen Tränke, die er noch fertig zustellen hatte, die Zutaten, die er dafür brauchte, vor allem an die, die er noch besorgen musste und an die Besonderheiten, die jeder zu brauende Trank mit sich brachte. Ja - hier war er in seinem Element, niemand konnte ihm auf diesem Gebiet etwas vormachen. Der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn mit einer Zufriedenheit, die ihn diesen grausig langen Weg mit dieser schrecklichen Person einigermaßen ertragen ließ. 

  


Trotz aller Ablenkungsversuche kam es beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie endlich die Kerker erreichten. Der Weg war bisher relativ ruhig gewesen, es gab keine Vorkommnisse. Doch als sie die letzten Stufen hinunter schritten stolperte Hermine. Sie griff reflexartig nach dem am nächsten liegenden Halt und da sie in der Mitte der Treppe lief war das unweigerlich Snapes Arm. Auch er, der gerade in Gedanken dabei war einen Schlaftrunk zu brauen - denn im Moment wollte er nichts sehnlicher als allein in seinen Gemächern in sein Bett fallen und sich von all dem Stress erholen - , geriet ins Schwanken und konnte noch gerade so an dem Geländer zu seiner Rechten Halt finden.   
Einige Augenblicke standen sie so da, Snape sich ans Geländer und Hermine sich an seinen Arm klammernd. Hermine war etwas weiß im Gesicht vor Schreck, denn dieser Fast-Sturz war so plötzlich und unvorhersehbar gekommen, dass sie völlig unvorbereitet auf solch eine Situation war. 

Anscheinend hatten weder sie noch Snape vollständig realisiert wie sie so dastanden. 

- Bis plötzlich ein Geistesblitz durch Snape zu fahren schien und er entrüstet und wütend _"Lassen Sie mich sofort los!"_ schrie um sie im selben Augenblick von sich wegzustoßen. 

Hermine wankte einige Schritte rückwärts und stabilisierte ihren Stand wieder. Etwas durcheinander brachte sie ein knappes "Oh...ähm...'tschuldigung..." heraus.   
Irgendwie war sie verwirrt.   
'Ich hab mich einfach nur erschrocken' versuchte sie sich einzureden, doch im Grunde wusste sie, dass da noch etwas anderes gewesen war. Etwas, das sie nicht deuten konnte, oder vielleicht auch nicht wollte.   
'Reine Einbildung' schallt sie sich selbst. Sie gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige, um sich endgültig von diesen unsinnigen Gedanken, die sich um angenehme Düfte ('Trägt er ein Aftershave?'), Wärme und die Frage 'Warum hat er mich nicht schneller von sich weggestoßen?' drehten, loszulösen und dann mit mehr beherrschter Stimme zu sagen: "Wir sollten weitergehen, die Kerker liegen direkt vor uns."

In seinen Augen, in denen zuvor kurz etwas nicht zu deutendes geblitzt hatte, zeigte sich nun wieder eine eisige Kälte und auf seine gewohnt abfällige Art antwortete er barsch: "Da ich noch keine Brille brauche, sehe ich dies durchaus. Wenn Sie uns nicht weiter aufhalten würden, könnten wir noch vor dem Morgengrauen ankommen." 

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Für den Fall, dass der kleine 'Zwischenfall' in Hermine so etwas wie Zweifel daran, ob er wirklich von Grund auf ein fieser Mistkerl sei, geweckt haben sollte, da sie vielleicht kurz das Gefühl gehabt haben mochte, dass er ihr Halt geboten hatte, dass es ihm nicht egal war wenn sie auf dem Boden landen würde und sich bei dieser Treppe wohlmöglich etwas Schmerzhaftes zuziehen würde, so waren diese wieder wie weggeblasen.   
'Etwas Gutes hat es: Nun weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass es nur Einbildung war!'

Beide setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und so liefen sie die letzten Schritte bis zu dem angestrebten Raum in den Kerkern, in dem sich alle benötigten Zutaten für Tränke befanden - also Snapes Büro - wie zuvor nebeneinander her. 

Snape murmelte etwas Unverständliches - wahrscheinlich das Passwort mit dem er sein Büro sicherte - und öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck, sodass sie aufschnellte und mit aller Wucht gegen die angrenzende Wand knallte.

'Was ist bloß in mich gefahren?' fragte er sich immer wieder. Er ärgerte sich innerlich unendlich darüber, dass er sie nicht sofort weggestoßen hatte und fand keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten. 'Im Grunde ist es auch egal, was es war, viel wichtiger ist es, dass es _nie wieder _vorkommt'   
Er hatte die Kontrolle zurück gewonnen, nachdem sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie ihren Weg in die Kerker fortsetzen sollten. Er würde die Kontrolle nicht noch einmal verlieren, das schwor er sich.

_"Was?"_ fragte er Hermine genervt, nachdem er ihren argwöhnischen Blick bemerkt hatte. 

"Mussten Sie die Tür so knallen lassen? Sie wollen wohl um jeden Preis dafür sorgen, dass man bis in die kleinste Ecke Hogwarts mitbekommt, dass wir hier sind."

"Im Gegenteil" gab er böse funkelnd zurück. "Sie wollen doch, dass alles so unauffällig wie möglich ist, damit wir ungestört an einer Aufhebung dieses _verdammten Fluches_ arbeiten können und da ich sonst immer alle Türen auf- oder zuknallen lasse, vor allem wenn ich keine gute Laune habe..."

'Hat er je gute Laune gehabt?'

"...und somit dann jeder weiß, dass man mich besser in Ruhe lässt, habe ich im Grunde nur in Ihrem Sinne gehandelt. Dass Sie die Tür leise geschlossen haben, war der Sache allerdings weniger dienlich..." 

Hermine vermied es darauf etwas zu antworten, denn alles, was sie im Stande gewesen wäre zu sagen, hätte die Situation nur verschärft.

So begann er dann irgendwelche Zutaten herauszusuchen, machte Feuer unter einigen Kesseln und braute die verschiedensten Tränke.

Hermine mischte sich erst gar nicht darin ein. Sie hätte ihm genauso gut dabei helfen können, da ihr aber bewusst war, dass er sicherlich niemanden an seine 'Heiligtümer' heranlassen würde, hatte sie für sich beschlossen lieber noch ein paar Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren.   
Während sie, wie auch schon im Lehrerzimmer, die verschiedensten Zauber auf das samtene Armband an ihrem Handgelenk abfeuerte, schaute Hermine sich in Snapes Büro genauer um. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich seit dem Abschluss in Hogwarts und dem damit verbundenen Verlassen der Schule wieder in diesem Raum befand. Sie hatte die letzten Monate keineswegs Wert darauf gelegt ihm einen erneuten Besuch zu erstatten, jetzt jedoch, wo sie schon mal hier war, begutachtete sie alles mit Neugierde. Es hatte sich im Grunde nichts verändert. Es standen noch immer Regale mit zum Teil zugestaubten Büchern und Gläsern mit nicht sonderlich angenehm anzusehenden Wesen und Pflanzen darin an den Wänden. Überhaupt wirkte alles ziemlich zugestaubt. Hermine mochte die herrschende Atmosphäre nicht im Geringsten. Sie war kalt, düster und ein wenig unheimlich, obwohl ihr die meisten ausgestellten Kreaturen bekannt waren. Sie selbst hätte sich diesen Kram auf jeden Fall nicht ins Büro gestellt, so viel war sicher. Sie hätte sie in einem Nebenraum gelagert, oder zumindest in Schränke gepackt, die keine Glastüren hatten. Was noch dazu kam war das schummerige Licht, das nur durch die Fackeln an den Wänden, die Feuer unter den Kesseln und eine Kerze, die auf Snapes Bürotisch stand und ihm dazu diente seine Schriften mit den Zutaten für Tränke lesen zu können, annähernd vorhanden war.   
Wäre es für Hermine nicht unmöglich gewesen zu fliehen und wäre der Aufenthalt in diesem Raum nicht eine gute Chance gewesen sie von ihren Fesseln zu befreien, so hätte sie ihn mit Sicherheit schnellst möglich verlassen.

_"Autsch!"_

Hermine drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Snape fluchte vor sich hin, hielt sich einerseits die rechte Hand und suchte nebenbei verkrampft nach irgendetwas. Um die Stelle, an der das Armband saß, hatten sich Blasen gebildet, die die in diesem Raum fehlende Weihnachtsbeleuchtung fast wieder wettmachten. Sie leuchteten abwechselnd in rot, blau, grün und gelb und pulsierten unablässig. Im Gegensatz zu Snapes Arm hatte das Samtband jedoch keinerlei Schaden genommen.   
Hermine schluckte die aufkommende Schadenfreude herunter. Ihm - dem 'Meister' des Zaubertränkebrauens überhaupt - war ein Trank misslungen. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht misslungen, aber er hatte zumindest nicht ganz den Erfolg gehabt, den sich der werte Professor wohl erwünscht hatte. 

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie mittlerweile etwas besorgt, denn die Blasen breiteten sich langsam über den ganzen Arm aus und waren im Begriff auch den restlichen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen, während Snape immer verzweifelter zu suchen schien.

_"Kümmern Sie sich lieber um die Zaubersprüche!"_ raunzte er zurück, jedoch mit einem etwas gequälten Unterton.

Hermine überging diese Aussage, schnappte sich ein paar Lavendelblätter, ein Glas mit Einhorntränen, Wurzeln der blauen Lise, gab sie in einen freien Kessel mit heißem Wasser und gab noch eine Prise gemahlene Phönixfedern hinzu, rührte das ganze Gemisch um und suchte nach einem bestimmten Oil, dass die Mischung komplett machen sollte.

Snape, der noch immer alle möglichen Zettel durchforstete, fuhr Hermine an:  
_"Weg von meinen Kesseln!"_

"Regen Sie sich wieder ab! Ich versuche gerade Ihnen zu helfen..." 

_"Ich brauche keine Hilfe und schon gar nicht von Ihnen!"_

"Ja genau, danach sieht es aus. Im Übrigen mache ich das nur, weil wir gemeinsam wahrscheinlich schneller eine Lösung aus unserm Problem finden werden, als wenn Sie nachher bewusstlos sind."

_"Als ob ich hiervon bewusstlos werden würde! Sie wissen ja noch nicht einmal von welchem Trank das kommt!" _jaulte er und schwankte etwas wobei ihm etliche Zettel aus der Hand rutschten und sich im Raum verteilten.

"Das hat der letzte, der sich vor meinen Augen diesen Trank übergekippt hat, auch gesagt und da er sich nicht hat helfen lassen und zum Schluss am ganzen Körper mit diesen Blasen übersäht war, durfte er mehrere Wochen im St.Mungos verbringen, da hat der Gegentrank nämlich leider nicht mehr gewirkt und es bedurfte einer weitaus komplizierteren und zeitaufwendigeren Behandlung, er wirkt schließlich nur bei geringer Ausbreitung. Da ich nun wirklich keinerlei Interesse daran habe meine nächsten Wochen mit Ihnen im St.Mungos zu verbringen, sagen Sie mir am besten, wo ich das Pfauenrankenoil finde, damit ich den Trank fertig stellen kann."

Er schaute sie hasserfüllt an, jetzt machte sie ihm auch noch seine Stellung in Sachen Tränkebrauen streitig. Da auch er jedoch wohl einsehen musste, dass Widerstand in diesem Fall nicht sinnvoll war, sagte er widerwillig: "Dritter Schrank rechts, mittlere Schublade"

Hermine fand das Gesuchte auf Anhieb und gab 5 Tropfen zu ihrem bisher farblosen Trank. Dieser färbte sich daraufhin orange und nachdem Hermine zweimal rechtsherum und dreimal linksherum gedreht hatte, tauchte sie ein Leinentuch, das sie zuvor in einer anderen Schublade gefunden hatte, in die orange Flüssigkeit. Sie wickelte das Tuch um Snape Arm, auf dem sich die Blasen sogleich zurückzubilden begannen. 

Missmutig und doch etwas erleichtert blickte Snape umher, während Hermine die herumfliegenden Zettel einsammelte.

Nachdem sämtliche Blasen verschwunden waren und alle Zettel sich wieder an ihrem Platz befanden, begannen die beiden Professoren erneut mit ihren Experimenten.

Snape ließ nichts, was auch nur annähernd an ein 'Danke' hätte erinnern können, verlauten, doch Hermine hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Sie war froh darüber, dass er sich wenigstens ziemlich ruhig verhielt und sie so ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnten.

Nach einigen Stunden reichte es Hermine. Sie war es leid immer wieder neue Versuche zu starten, die eh alle nichts brachten. Keines der Armbänder sah auch nur im Geringsten danach aus, als hätte man versucht ihm Schaden zuzufügen, es wollte einfach nichts klappen. 

Somit sagte sie vorsichtig, bemüht einem Streit so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen: "Ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, möchte ich kurz anmerken, dass unsere Bemühungen wohl nicht sonderlich viel bringen..."

_"Ihre vielleicht, aber meine..."_

"WÜRDEN SIE MICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ENDLICH MAL AUSREDEN LASSEN? GUT, DANKE! Also, da unsere Bemühungen nicht sonderlich viel bringen, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns in Dumbledores Büro begeben. Er ist vielleicht noch nicht zurück, aber irgendwann wird er es sein und da ihm schließlich der Schlüssel gehörte, wird er wohl auch hoffentlich wissen, wie wir aus dieser verfluchten Bindung wieder freikommen."

"Meinetwegen, " knurrte Snape. 

Er räumte die umherstehenden Kessel und Zutaten mürrisch weg und verließ dann sein Büro mit Hermine. 

Sie stiegen die Treppen hoch - Hermine zufrieden, dass sie sich wieder durchgesetzt hatte, Snape sauer, dass er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über die ganze Situation zu verlieren begann.

  
  


Während sie so eine um die andere Stufe nahmen wurde Hermine unangenehm bewusst, dass sie es wohl nicht mehr vermeiden konnte, so unangenehm es auch war. Als die Beiden einen der elend langen Flure Hogwarts durchquerten, hielt sie plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung inne und versuchte in einem möglichst gelassenen Ton zu sprechen:

"Ich müsste mal, wo wir schon gerade bei den Toiletten vorbeikommen, können wir dorthin auch einen kurzen Abstecher machen."

"Ich hoffe, dass sollte lustig gemeint sein, obwohl es nicht gerade meinen Geschmack trifft."

'Als ob er überhaupt irgendetwas je lustig gefunden hätte'

"Nein, sollte es nicht. Haben Sie ein Problem damit?" Sagte sie wieder in einem betont ruhigen Ton, denn sie wollte ihn keineswegs erkennen lassen, dass es ihr zutiefst unangenehm war mit ihm gemeinsam auf eine Toilette zu gehen.

"_Allerdings!_ Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen auf eine Toilette gehen, _unter keinen Umständen!!!_"

"Aber ich muss."

"Dann halten Sie es an!"

"Kann ich nicht"

"Stecken Sie sich meinetwegen einen Stöpsel hinein, aber Sie werden mich nicht mit auf die Toilette zerren!"

"_Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!_ Mir ist es ja wohl auch nicht gerade angenehm mit ausgerechnet Ihnen auf die Toilette zu gehen, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders!"

"Es wird gehen müssen, ich müsste im Grunde auch, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht so unverschämt und will Sie ins nächste Klo verschleppen!"

Hermine wurde langsam verzweifelt, ihr Bedürfnis wurde immer dringender und dieser Trottel war zu stolz um mit ihr aufs Klo zu gehen.   
Mittlerweile leicht hysterisch erwiderte sie: "Ich werde mich hier keinen Millimeter wegbewegen bevor wir nicht da 'reingegangen sind!" Sie deutete demonstrativ auf die Damentoilettentür, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand.

_"Ich gehe nicht auf eine Damentoilette!"_

_"Verflucht noch mal, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an! Dann gehen wir halt auf ein Herrenklo, das ist mir ehrlich gesagt verdammt noch mal egal!"_

Die besagte Toilette lag direkt neben der anderen.

"Na gut, Sie Quälgeist!" gab er endlich nach.

'Es hat wohl keinen Zweck - die gibt nicht eher Ruhe!'

Also gingen sie zu dem von nicht beiden Parteien gleich stark ersehnten Ort. Hermine war froh als sie endlich die Tür eines abschließbaren Klos erreicht hatte und wollte die Tür zumachen. Der ausgetestete Abstand reichte durchaus dazu aus, allerdings schlug die Tür geräuschvoll wieder auf, nachdem sie sie zugemacht hatte.

"Wollen Sie nun oder nicht?" fragte er unwirsch.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal, wieder das gleiche.

"Da kann ich nichts für, die geht immer von alleine wieder auf!"

"Geben Sie schon her!" stöhnte er genervt und ergriff die Türklinke, schob die Tür gewaltsam zu, doch schon in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie wieder offen.

"Das darf jetzt echt nicht wahr sein, nicht auch noch das!" jammerte Hermine. "Was starren Sie so blöd? Drehen Sie sich gefälligst um, oder glauben Sie, ich muss durch einen glücklichen Zufall auf einmal nicht mehr?"

"Und was wenn jemand herein kommt?"

"UMDREHEN SAGTE ICH!!!"

"Ist ja gut, " brummte er und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.

  
'Man ist das ein blödes Gefühl die Hose herunter zu ziehen, wenn er so dicht vor mir steht, was mach ich bloß, wenn er sich auf einmal umdreht? - Na ja, ich muss es riskieren...'

Hermine war in Rekordschnelle fertig und als sie wieder vollständig angezogen war, war sie heilfroh. 

"Ich bin fertig, Sie können sich wieder umdrehen. Außerdem wollten Sie nicht auch..." sagte sie während sie an Snape vorbei schritt um sich ihre Hände zu waschen.

"Nur über meine Leiche"

"Ihnen ist klar, dass ich nachher nicht extra Professor Dumbledores Büro verlasse nur weil Sie es sich dann anders überlegt haben."

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt gehen?" sagte er abwehrend und versuchte Hermine dazu zu bewegen mit ihm in den Flur zu treten.

"Ich finde das äußerst albern, Sie tun gerade so als ob ich Ihnen etwas weggucken könnte, " Hermine grinste unweigerlich. "Ich dreh mich schon nicht um. Jetzt sehen Sie schon zu, ich hab keine Lust mir nachher Ihr Gejammer anzuhören."

"Ich würde mich nie dazu herablassen so wie Sie zu jammern."

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich kurz doch sie musste relativ schnell wieder grinsen, da ein Snape, der derart seltsam von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte, sehr seltsam aussah.

"Ich dreh mich jetzt um und hoffe, dass Sie sich beeilen."

Schon hatte Hermine sich so hingestellt, dass Snape die Toilette vom Abstand her ohne Probleme erreichen konnte und ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.

Eine kurze Pause entstand in der es totenstill war. Dann hörte man das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses und ein Plätschern. 

'Ob ich mich nicht doch ganz kurz...nur gaaaanz kurz...nein, das kann ich nicht machen...obwohl...'

Doch schon war erneut der Reißverschluss zu hören. 

Snape öffnete den Wasserhahn und ließ eiskaltes Wasser über seine Hände laufen.  
'Ruhe, ich brauche Ruhe. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus.'  
Langsam durchlief das Blut in seinem Körper wieder gleichmäßig seine Bahnen.  
'Ob sie sich umgedreht hat...' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz anders, was für eine Demütigung! Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu.   
'Bald ist es bestimmt vorbei, vorbei, ich muss mir das immer wieder sagen, vorbei...'

Als wären sie stumm setzten sie ihren Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro fort. 

"Zischende Zauberdrops"

Der Wasserspeier sprang beiseite und sie fuhren die Treppe bis zu dem Raum, in dem an den Wänden die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter hingen, hoch.

"Niemand da - leider" sagte Hermine enttäuscht. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet Dumbledore anzutreffen, schließlich konnte ein Treffen unendlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, doch es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und sie hatte es insgeheim trotz allem gehofft.

Snape nickte nur mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck und sie setzten sich auf zwei bequeme Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. In den Portraits begann es zu tuscheln und manche in ihnen zu sehenden Personen warfen zeitweise immer wieder verwunderte und neugierige Blicke zu den eben Eingetretenen. 

Irgendwann wurde es Snape zu bunt.

"Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun? _Verschwindet!_" raunzte er die daraufhin böse schauenden Gestalten an. Sie entfernten sich zum Teil, lugten allerdings des Öfteren auffällig unauffällig aus den Bilderrahmen heraus.

Die Uhr tickte. Die Zeit rann dahin doch Dumbledore tauchte einfach nicht auf. 

3 Uhr morgens. 

4 Uhr. 

5. 

6. 

Hermine gähnte. Ob es überhaupt noch einen Zweck hatte hier zu bleiben? Sie war unendlich müde und die herrschende Stille machte es nicht unbedingt besser.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es aufgeben, vielleicht sollten wir lieber morgen..." begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

"_Vergessen Sie's!_ Ich habe nicht die ganze Zeit hier verbracht um jetzt wegzugehen! Irgendwann muss er auftauchen! Außerdem - wie stellen Sie sich das mit 'morgen' denn bitteschön vor? Wo sollten wir hingehen? Es hat eh keinen Zweck! Ich gehe hier erst wieder weg, wenn ich _allein_ weggehen kann!" entgegnete Snape mürrisch, doch auch er kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit. Seine Augenlieder wollten immer wieder zufallen und er hatte Mühe dagegen anzugehen.

7 Uhr.

Hermine war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und schlummerte in dem Sessel ruhig vor sich hin. Snape hatte sich eine Schreibfeder in die Hand genommen und wirbelte sie hin und her, er drehte sie in alle möglichen Richtungen, stand zeitweise auf und lief im Raum ungeduldig umher um sich dann wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen zu lassen. Zu allem Überfluss bekam er langsam Kopfschmerzen, die sich Minute um Minute verschlimmerten.

7.30 Uhr.

Snape saß in seinem Sessel, die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie gestützt und sich die Schläfen mit einem mehr als gequälten Gesichtsausdruck massierend, während Hermine weiterhin schlief. Sie hatte sich inzwischen mehr oder weniger auf dem Sessel zusammengerollt.

8 Uhr. 

Hermine gähnte und reckte sich. Es brauchte eine Weile bis sie begriff wo sie war und vor allem warum. Neben ihr saß ein Mann in einem Sessel. Er war schwarz gekleidet und sein Gesicht war sehr blass, wären die Wände dieses Raumes weiß gewesen so hätte man es kaum von ihnen unterscheiden können. Er starrte unentwegt auf ein Glas in einer Vitrine, sein Blick war leer und es sah so aus als wenn er sich sehr anstrengen musste um die Augen offen zu halten. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern in kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Schläfen. Ringe zeichneten seine Augen. Wenn man ihn so betrachtete, sah er aus, als wenn er die letzten drei Monate keine Sekunde Schlaf gehabt hatte.   
Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Snape, ja genau, der Mann vor ihr war Snape. Sie erinnerte sich an das Geschehene und schaute an ihr rechtes Handgelenk, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles auch real gewesen war und nicht nur ihrer Fantasie entsprungen. Sie richtete sich im Sessel auf und saß nun so, dass sie Snape noch besser begutachten konnte. Er schien keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, dass sie noch schlief. Sie musste einfach so eingeschlafen sein.   
'Wie es aussieht hab ich aber wohl nichts verpasst'   
Hermine schaute sich Snape genauer an. Wie er so dasaß machte er einen ziemlich heruntergekommenen Eindruck, einen, der einen schon fast zu Mitleid verleiten konnte. Und so kam es, dass sie in ungewollt freundlicher, fast besorgter Stimme fragte:  
"Sind Sie die ganze Zeit wach gewesen?"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr. Sein stechender Blick durchbohrte Hermine.

"Haben Sie denn gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe Sie haben sich erholt, " fragte er. Inhaltlich war dies eine Frage, die freundlich erschien und normalerweise von netten, umgänglichen Menschen gebraucht wurde, also etwas, was so nie aus seinem Mund kommen würde. Wenn man jedoch den Inhalt zusammen mit dem Tonfall betrachtete, wusste man woran man war. Er hatte es derart gehässig gesagt, dass Hermine sprachlos war. Einerseits war sie unendlich wütend, denn sie hatte es wirklich nicht böse gemeint, sie hatte gar Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und überhaupt war es ja wohl nicht verboten zu schlafen, ob sie nun wach war oder schlief würde das Auftauchen von Dumbledore nicht beeinflussen. Andererseits fragte sie sich, wie man nur so sein konnte wie er. Er hätte ihr doch auch einfach wie ein normaler Mensch antworten können. Warum machte er es sich selbst bloß so schwer? Sie vermied es etwas zu entgegnen und beobachtete den Himmel, den sie durch das Fenster sehen konnte. Der Morgen graute bereits, Hermine hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, sie hatte den Überblick etwas verloren und sie konnte auch keine magische Uhr in diesem Raum finden, aber es war wahrscheinlich schon so weit, dass das Frühstück bald beginnen würde oder vielleicht bereits vorbei war.

- knnaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzz -

Hermine und Snape drehten sich um.

Professor Dumbledore war eingetreten. Als er seine beiden Gäste erblickte lächelte er vergnügt.

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Snape funkelte ihn nur böse an. Hermine ergriff das Wort, musste sich unter den gegebenen Umständen allerdings zu einem Lächeln zwingen, was ihr aufgrund ihrer noch immer vorhandenen Müdigkeit und dem Gedanken, dass Dumbledore dies alles vielleicht so bezweckt hatte, nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

"Wir wollten die Truhe aufstellen, wie Sie uns gebeten hatten..."

"Das freut mich."

"...doch der Schlüssel hat sich innerhalb einer...ähm...kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit in Luft aufgelöst."

"Oh." Dumbledore schaute verwundert, was allerdings nicht sonderlich überzeugend wirkte, um dann erneut mit einem warmen Lächeln fort zu fahren: "Nun, da konnten Sie sie wohl nicht aufstellen. Nun gut, es ist schade aber dann hole ich das gleich nach."

Dumbledore schritt zu dem Schränkchen, in dem sich die Truhe befand, hinüber, holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete die Tür.

Hermine wollte weiterreden, doch Snape war schneller. Er sagte äußerst gereizt in einem sarkastischen Ton: "Wir hätten da nur ein geringfügiges Problem. Seit der Schlüssel verpufft ist befinden sich seltsame Armbänder an unseren rechten Handgelenken und irgendein Zauber sorgt dafür, dass wir magisch aneinander gebunden sind."

In den Portraits wurde das Getuschel wieder lauter.

"Magisch aneinander gebunden?" wiederholte Dumbledore und setzte dabei erneut ein betont überraschtes und unschuldiges Gesicht auf.

_"Ja, verflucht!"_ erwiderte Snape nun völlig ungehalten. _"Es ist, als wenn wir aneinander gekettet wären. Wenn einer von uns versucht wegzugehen, ohne das der andere ihn begleitet, wird er zurückgezogen!"_

Dumbledore tat nachdenklich und meinte: "Das ist mir ein Rätsel."

Snape schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. 

Auch Hermine war nun ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore diese Bindung mit Absicht verursacht hatte. Sie war ärgerlich und fragte sich, was er bloß mit diesem Unsinn bezwecken wollte.   
'Er wird uns aber doch wohl nicht eine längere Zeit 'fesseln', oder?' dachte sie verzweifelt.

Dementsprechend war ihre Tonlage, als sie sagte: "Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben das wieder zu beenden! Der Schlüssel gehörte doch Ihnen, kennen Sie denn nicht irgendwelche Besonderheiten von ihm, an denen das hier liegen könnte?"

"Mir fällt so nichts ein. Zeigen Sie doch mal die Armbänder her, vielleicht frischt das ja meine Erinnerung auf."

Dumbledore schritt zu Hermine herüber und studierte eindringlich das Band. 

"Hm, irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor."

"Ja?" Hermines Hoffnung stieg.

"Obwohl...ja, das könnte...nein, dann wäre es nicht schwarz...aber -"

Dieses hin und her machte sie wahnsinnig. 

Snape war wohl ebenfalls nicht in der Lage noch sehr viel länger zu warten, er machte den Eindruck als ob er jeden Augenblick explodieren würde. Er hatte erneut die Schreibfeder gepackt und spielte nervös und entnervt damit.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was es ist, " sagte Dumbledore endlich und Hermine seufzte vor Erleichterung. Auch in Snapes Augen funkelte die Hoffnung auf baldige Erlösung.

"Und wie kann man den Bann brechen?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

"Nun, das wird etwas schwierig..."

"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Snape hellhörig in böser Vorahnung.

"Ich will es mal so sagen, mit einem normalen Zauberspruch, Trank oder Ähnlichem ist da nicht viel zu machen."

Snape brach die Feder vor Entsetzten entzwei.

Die Personen in den Portraits grinsten vergnügt, wohl glücklich darüber eine derartige Neuigkeit als erstes zu erfahren.

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Sie sollte nicht wirklich _für immer _an ihn gebunden sein, oder?   
'Das kann nicht wahr sein, das _darf _nicht wahr sein!!!'

"Aber es _muss_ doch eine Möglichkeit geben, " entgegnete sie panisch.

Tausend Gedanken schossen durch Snapes Kopf. Ewig an _die_ gebunden? Unmöglich! Unerträglich! Was sollte er dann bloß machen?  
'Gerade _sie_!'   
Aber andererseits war es offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore nur so unschuldig tat. Das alles war eindeutig von ihm beabsichtigt gewesen und er würde sie nicht wirklich für immer aneinander ketten. Er erteilte gerne Lektionen, aber selbst er würde ihn nicht derart bestrafen, oder? Eine Folter wäre eine reine Erholung verglichen mit dem, was diese unsichtbaren Ketten mit sich bringen würden. 

Dumbledore antwortete besorgt klingend: "Es handelt sich um einen uralten und sehr starken Zauber. Er beruht nicht auf irgendwelchen durch zeitweise vorliegende Emotionen hervorgerufenen Flüchen oder Ähnlichem, sondern auf tief liegenden Grundgefühlen. Es handelt sich bei dem Schlüssel um einen Hüter der Gemeinschaft, der Nächstenliebe. Der Zauber, der auf ihm liegt, soll eine friedliche, gut funktionierende, harmonische Gesellschaft garantieren. Zu Weihnachten wird die Wirkung noch verstärkt, es ist nun mal die Zeit der Nächstenliebe schlechthin und sowieso eine magische Zeit. Sie müssen schon mehr als eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt haben um den Zauber hervorzurufen und sich innerlich von Grund auf nicht sonderlich mögen."

"Nun, vielleicht haben wir etwas heftig gestritten..." gab Hermine etwas kleinlaut zu, ihr missfiel es, dass sie mit Schuld an ihrem Dilemma war. "Das heißt also, dass wir einander _nie_ wieder loswerden?" fuhr sie völlig verzweifelt fort.

Sie und Snape waren mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage aneinandergefesselt. Für beide war das das Aus, der Untergang.

Dumbledore ergriff erneut das Wort: "Also mit den üblichen Wegen ist nichts zu machen. Allerdings gäbe es da eine einzige Möglichkeit..."

  
*~*~*

_Zu Ende, an dieser Stelle? Ja... Ich weiß, ein gemeiner Cliffhanger... Teert und federt mich meinetwegen dafür, aber ich mag diesen Cliffhanger einfach! *g* Und ihr müsst zugeben, es hält die Spannung ein wenig aufrecht, oder? Ihr könnt ja ein wenig spekulieren, was diese 'einzige Möglichkeit' wohl sein könnte, ich hab mir da was Böses ausgedacht, mal sehen ob ihr darauf kommt... Also ich bin mal gespannt, wie ihr das Chapter fandet, würd mich über Rückmeldungen freuen! *auf Reviews hofft*_


	3. Im Rausch der Gefühle

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Chapter._

*~*

_So, da bin ich wieder! Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich war halt voll im Stress (und bin es noch). Ich musste mich um meine Facharbeit kümmern, war Umbaustress ausgesetzt (mein Zimmer wurde renoviert) und von Klausuren und dem üblichen Schulstress blieb ich auch nicht verschont. Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich noch dabei bin meinen Führerschein zu machen. _

_Na ja, jetzt sind erst mal Osterferien, nicht, dass man da vom Schulstress völlig verschon bleiben würde (Referat Vorbereitungen, Bücher lesen...) und das Zimmer ist auch noch nicht ganz wieder eingeräumt, aber trotzdem hab ich etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben - endlich! Das nächste Kapitel wird dieses Mal also nicht so lange brauchen, versprochen! _

*~*

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich erwähnen, dass Curlylein so lieb war und wieder die Beta-Arbeit für dieses Chapter übernommen hat. Noch mal vielen, vielen Dank dafür, mein Herz! Hugs&Kisses_

*~*

_Und nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern! Ich hoffe, ihr lest das nach der ganzen Zeit, die es gedauert hat bis dieses Kapitel nun endlich da ist, überhaupt noch!  
Aber bevor ich auf eure Reviews einzeln eingehe, an alle: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! *tausend Kekse als Dank schickt und alle mal ganz doll knuddelt*  
  
  
So und nun direkt zu euren Reviews:_

_**@ Curlylein:** Hallo Sweetheart! Danke für deine lieben Reviews und sowieso deine tolle Unterstützung! *dich noch mal heftig knuddelt* _

_**@ eulchen:** Danke! Und joa, deine Vermutung könnte schon hinkommen Aber lies am besten selbst._

_**@ blimmchen:** *Preis dankbar entgegen nimmt* Danke schön, fühle mich geehrt! Tja und was ich mit den Beiden noch so anstellen werde? Ganz viel Böses!!! *evil g* _

_**@ koryu:** Vielen Dank! Ob Dumledore dahinter steckt? Und ob er, wenn ja, mit den Konsequenzen gerechnet hat? Hm, wer weiß das schon, Dumbledore ist halt unergründlich *sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann*_

_**@ Herm84:** Hallo Süße! *die leckeren Sachen dankbar annimmt*   
Ich hoffe, dir geht es mittlerweile wieder völlig gut! Freut mich, dass dir der Teil gefallen hat! Nun, ich hätte mich an Hermines Stelle auch umdrehen müssen, aber sie hatte sich in dieser Situation halt besser unter Kontrolle  
Hm, was sie machen müssen, um den Bann zu lösen, na ja, kommt in diesem Kapitel vor, aber ob sie dazu miteinander ne Nacht verbringen müssen wer weiß das schon *evil g*_

_**@ honey:** Nun, vielleicht schäme ich mich ein wenig, aber auch nur ein ganz bisschen *g* Nein, nicht wirklich, ich weiß ich bin böse *g* Ich liebe Cliffhanger nun mal einfach_

_**@ Jo05:** Tja, ich und meine Cliffhanger *g*  
Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, das neue Chap gefällt dir auch wieder!_

_**@ Miyazawa:** Ich hoffe, du hast es überlebt! Hat ja etwas gedauert mit dem neuen Chap. aber jetzt ist es ja da und das nächste braucht nicht so lange - versprochen!_

_**@ TheSnitch:** Erstmal vielen Dank für das Lob! Mit einem der Punkte hast du völlig Recht, du wirst es gleich in diesem Chap. lesen und die Frage, wie sie es schaffen, muss ich auch noch klären Mit einem anderen Punkt könntest du auch Recht haben aber mehr sag ich dazu noch nicht *g* (wer weiß auf was für seltsame Ideen man kommen kann wenn man so einen Bann brechen will)_

_**@ Vengari:** Danke für das Lob! *knuddel* Mal sehen, ob dir das neue Chap. auch gefällt. Und wo du mit deinen Gedanken wieder warsttz tz tz *g* Aber wer weiß was noch so passieren wird. Auch wenn sich in diesem Kapitel klärt, wie man den Bann brechen kann, wer weiß was sich die beiden so einfallen lassen, um die Bedingungen zu erfüllen Mehr sag ich dazu aber noch nicht *evil g*  
Wie sieht es eigentlich bei deiner und Vivs Weltherrschaft-an-sich-reißen-Story aus? Gibt es da auch bald ein neues Kapitel? Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen!_

_**@ Waldelfe:** Danke schön! Nun, das neue Chap. ist jetzt da, mit leichter Verspätung, aber das nächste kommt schneller! Und stimmt, sie empfinden nicht gleich was füreinander, aber wer weiß wie schnell sich das ändern kann_

*~*

Nun aber genug der Vorrede und erstmal viel Spaß bei diesem Kap.: 

*~*~*

**3. Kapitel: Im Rausch der Gefühle**

Hermine und Snape schauten ihn in quälender Erwartung an, sie hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen. 

Dumbledore fuhr nach einer dramatischen Pause fort:  
"Sie können den Bann nur lösen, indem Sie sich entschuldigen."

Snape lachte verächtlich. "Ich wüsste nicht, wofür ich mich bei _der_ entschuldigen sollte!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich loswerden? Also, auch wenn ich nicht meine, dass ich im Unrecht war, damit wir endlich wieder eigene Wege gehen können: Entschuldigung. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, ich möchte endlich schlafen gehen und zwar in meinem Bett, denn so erholsam ist es auf diesen Sesseln nicht."

"Na meinetwegen: Entschuldigung. Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich das ernst gemeint hätte", sagte Snape mürrisch.

Da sie so mit dem 'Entschuldigung' beschäftigt waren, bemerkten sie erst jetzt Dumbledores heftiges Kopfschütteln.

"Was denn noch?" fragte Snape genervt.

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint", antwortete Dumbledore mit ernster und etwas bedrückter Miene.

Hermine schaute ihn ratlos an. "Wieso?"

"Nun, es reicht nicht, wenn Sie sich einfach nur entschuldigen, Sie müssen es auch ernst meinen. Außerdem müssten Sie sich aufrichtig mögen um den Bann zu lösen." 

"Das kann nicht sein." Nun war es Hermine, die heftigst den Kopf schüttelte. Ungläubig über das, was sie gehört hatte, starrte sie Dumbledore an. In ihrem Blick lag nun wieder die pure Verzweiflung.

"Meinten Sie nicht gerade noch, dass wir wieder voneinander loskommen?" fauchte Snape.

"Ich bedaure Ihnen keine erfreulichere Nachricht mitteilen zu können."

Snape dachte hin und her. Ob Dumbledore das ernst meinte? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Er machte sich einfach nur einen Spaß daraus sie zappeln zu lassen.  
Und so sagte er dann kure Zeit später:  
"Wirklich sehr lustig, Professor, schade nur, dass ich nicht darüber lachen kann."

"Nun, Severus, ich verstehe, dass Sie mit der Situation nicht zufrieden sind. Mir sind die Differenzen, die Sie beide miteinander haben, durchaus bekannt, aber ich kann Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen."

_"Nun hören Sie schon auf, Sie haben Ihren Spaß gehabt also befreien Sie uns endlich!" _

"Ich befürchte, dass ich das nicht kann."

_"Ja genau und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann!"_

"Ich bitte Sie, beruhigen Sie sich wieder. Sie werden sich schon irgendwie arrangieren und mit ein wenig gutem Willen könnten Sie die Bedingungen um den Zauber zu beenden auch erfüllen. Sehen Sie es positiv, Sie können sich so besser kennen lernen und ein paar Vorurteile aus der Welt schaffen, dann klappt das mit der Bannaufhebung wie von ganz allein."  
  
"Sie haben gut reden!" mischte sich nun auch Hermine erneut ein. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Ihn besser kennen lernen? Wie sollte sie damit denn bitteschön Vorurteile aus der Welt schaffen? Die Gründe, aus denen sie ihn verabscheute, waren nicht aus Vorurteilen erwachsen, sie basierten auf knallharten Tatsachen! Und da man die Realität nun mal nicht durch ein paar unerträgliche gemeinsame Stunden abändern konnte, würde das alles doch zu nicht führen. Immer aneinander gekettet - der Albtraum war doch zur Realität geworden.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst einmal etwas Schlaf gönnen, danach sieht die Welt doch gleich ganz anders aus", meinte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. 

"Vielleicht..." erwiderte Hermine noch immer erbost in einem nicht im Geringsten überzeugt klingenden Ton.

_"Als ob das was ändern würde!"_ zischte Snape aggressiv. _"Und überhaupt, wie sollen wir denn schlafen, uns ist es schließlich nicht möglich sonderlich viel Raum zwischen uns zu haben!"_

"Nun, Sie werden sich wohl ein Bett teilen müssen..."

_"Ich werde mein Bett nicht mit ihr teilen!"_

"Severus, nun werden Sie doch endlich vernünftig! Sie werden durch Ihr Verhalten die Dinge eher noch schlimmer als besser machen."

"_Schlimmer?_ SCHLIMMER? _Ich bezweifele, dass das überhaupt möglich ist!_"

"Severus, ich bitte Sie..."

_"Ach lassen Sie mich doch in Ruhe! Ich werde mein Bett nicht mit ihr teilen, basta!"_

"Ist Ihnen zwischenzeitlich mal aufgefallen, dass ich auch noch anwesend bin?" sagte Hermine wütend.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen..." zischte Snape.

"Ganz meinerseits", gab Hermine zornig zurück. "Aber wo Sie sich so vehement dagegen wehren, dass ich mit in Ihrem Bett schlafen soll: Wer hat bitteschön gesagt, dass wir in _Ihre_ Gemächer gehen? Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich in diese verstaubte, schlecht ausgeleuchtete, kalte Grotte - da ist es ja in einem Gefängnis wohnlicher! Wir werden definitiv in meine Gemächer gehen, Ihr Büro hat mir für heute mehr als gereicht! Und wenn ich gnädig bin, lasse ich Sie neben mir im Bett schlafen, wenn Sie allerdings so weitermachen, dürfen Sie es sich auf dem Fußboden bequem machen!"

_"Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich werde Sie...ich werde Sie..."_

"Ja was? Was werden Sie? Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst haben?" erwiderte Hermine herablassend.

_"Lassen Sie mich raten, Ihre Gemächer sind eine einzige Weihnachtskugel? Grässlich bunt geschmückt und sowieso grell eingerichtet? Vergessen Sie's!"_

"Erstens sind sie nicht grell sondern hell und freundlich eingerichtet - aber davon verstehen Sie ja nichts! Und zweitens - auch wieder etwas, von dem Sie keine Ahnung haben - ist es Weihnachtszeit, für den Fall, dass es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Es ist völlig normal in dieser Zeit alles weihnachtlich zu schmücken, es ist im Grunde Pflicht!"

_"Pah, Pflicht! Lächerlich! Nur gefühlsduselige Idioten lassen sich auf solch einen Schwachsinn wie Weihnachten ein!"_

"Ja, genau. Der heilige, allwissende Vampir hat gesprochen..."

_"Ich bin kein Vampir!"_

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wie konnte ich bei Ihrer ins Auge stechenden hell leuchtenden Bekleidung und dem stets freundlichen Lächeln bloß darauf kommen, dass mir ein generell schwarz gekleideter, miesgelaunter Blutsauger gegenübersteht, der jeden, sobald es ihm möglich ist, fertig macht."

Dumbledores Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er räusperte sich, erst leise, dann immer lauter, bis er letztendlich mit angehobener Stimme durch die Wortgefechte der Streithähne durchdrang:  
"Beruhigen Sie sich doch bitte! So wird das doch nie etwas! Ich bitte Sie Ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen!"

_"Das hier kann man nicht unter Kontrolle bringen!" _brüllte Snape.

"Dann klären Sie es doch bitte wenigstens außerhalb meines Büros", erwiderte Dumbledore, der es wohl mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, den Streit noch an diesem Abend abzumildern. "Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge für die Schule zu erledigen, ich bitte um Verständnis."

_"Verständnis, Verständnis, genau, Verständnis! Ich hab ja solch Verständnis für schulische Angelegenheiten! Schulische Probleme sind ja auch so viel wichtiger als dieses unbedeutende Problemchen..." _donnerte Snape während er sich heftig gegen Hermines Versuche, ihn aus dem Raum zu schieben, wehrte.

"Es bringt nichts, geben Sie es auf", meinte Hermine den Tatsachen ins Auge sehend.

*~*

Nur schwaches Licht durchflutete den Raum. Das Tageslicht, das mit aller Macht in den Raum einzudringen versuchte, wurde durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge nach draußen verbannt. 

Hermine und Snape befanden sich in Hermines Gemächern. Letztendlich hatte er nachgegeben, da ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben war. 

Hermine lag ausgestreckt, in die weichen, warmen Kissen gekuschelt, in ihrem Bett. Ihr Blick, der sich eine ganze Zeit an die Decke geheftet hatte, schweifte nun langsam nach rechts auf den Boden neben dem Bett.   
Snape lag von Hermine abgewandt und starrte auf eine der wenigen Stellen an der Wand, die nicht nach Weihnachten aussahen. Er war lediglich mit einer leichten Decke zugedeckt und hatte ein Kissen unter seinem Kopf. 

"Haben Sie's bequem?" fragte sie höhnisch.

"Könnte nicht besser sein", gab er wenig überzeugend zurück.

"Sie werden morgen bestimmt Rückenschmerzen haben..."

"Das bezweifle ich. Ich würde jetzt allerdings gerne meine Ruhe haben. Wenn Sie nicht die ganze Zeit plappern würden, könnte ich auch endlich schlafen."

"Wie Sie wollen", erwiderte Hermine mit einem hämischen Grinsen.   
'Typisch, zu stolz um sich neben mir aufs Bett zu legen. Morgen wird er die Folgen spüren, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er selbst dann nicht zugeben wird, dass ich Recht hatte...'

*~*

Der restliche Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht waren verstrichen. Die Körper der beiden Professoren hatten ihr Recht gefordert. Sie hatten die benötigte Nachtruhe mehr oder weniger nachgeholt und genutzt um die aufgebrauchten Kraftreserven wieder aufzufüllen.

Hermine gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Boden neben ihr reichte, um dafür zu Sorgen, dass sie mit Unmut wieder zurück in der Realität war.

'Na ja, ich fühl mich wenigstens schon mal viel erholter.'

Andererseits meldete sich wieder ein gewisses Bedürfnis und so schaute sie erneut zu Snape herunter. Er schlief noch und so musste sich Hermine zwischen anhalten und hoffen, dass er bald von selbst aufwachen würde oder ihn wecken und damit einen wahrscheinlich noch unerträglicheren, schlechter gelaunten Snape ertragen zu müssen entscheiden.

Snape drehte sich immer wieder hin und her. Er hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf, redete sogar zeitweise unverständliche Dinge und machte bei alledem keinen sonderlich zufriedenen Eindruck.

Dennoch, wie Hermine ihn so beobachtete, stellte sie fest, dass sie ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihm lassen konnte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mann zog sie irgendwie in seinen Bann.   
'Was ist bloß mit mir los? Mann - wieso denke ich plötzlich über ihn als _Mann_? Er ist doch bloß der ewig griesgrämige Tränkemeister, mit dem ich eigentlich nichts zu tun haben will! Obwohl - wenn er so schläft ist er im Grunde ganz süß... - Schwachsinn! Ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore mir gestern auch was ins Essen getan hat, das ist doch nicht mehr normal, was ich hier so fantasiere!'  
Dieser Gedanken ungeachtet verharrte ihr Blick auf dem männlichen Körper. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können wanderten ihre Augen langsam über sein Gesicht. Sie fuhren sacht seine Konturen entlang. In Gedanken strich sie ihm behutsam über die blasse Haut, fuhr ihm durchs Haar, strich beflissentlich einzelne Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und gelangte dann zu den Lippen. Sie zeichnete sie vorsichtig nach und spürte seinen Atem förmlich, wie er aus der Nase kommend über seine Lippen strömte. Ihr Blick glitt in einem Zug zu seinem Brustkorb, der sich langsam und regelmäßig hob und senkte.   
Hermine war wie in Trance, ihre Atemzüge passten sich den seinen an, der Rhythmus ging in sie über.   
Wie im Rausch begann sie in ihren Gedanken über Snapes muskulösen Oberkörper zu streichen. Ihre Hände glitten mit gespreizten Fingern fordernd vom Bauchnabel hoch.   
Er öffnete seine Augen und beobachtete sie, während sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln formten.   
Sie tastete sich, wie eine Raubkatze an ihr Opfer, mehr und mehr nach oben, um schließlich erneut durch Snapes Haare zu fahren.   
Er schloss die Augen genüsslich und atmete tief aus.   
Dann krallte sie sich in den Haaren fest, während sich ihre Lippen auf die seinen legten und in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinigten. Nach dem Kuss verweilten ihre Blicke für einen Augenblick in die Augen des anderen versunken, wobei beide wissend schmunzelten.   
Darauf wanderten Hermines Hände wiederum über den Oberkörper, dieses Mal jedoch in der anderen Richtung und glitten zum Hosenbund.   
Sein Atem wurde schneller.  
Sie öffnete Knopf und Reisverschluss geschickt in einer Bewegung und zog das Hemd stürmisch aus der Hose. Sie berührte die warme Haut unter dem Stoff.  
Er seufzte.  
Hermine wollte das Hemd erst ausziehen, beschloss dann jedoch es mit einem Ruck entzwei zu reißen. Der entblößte nackte Oberkörper wurde von ihr mit Fingern und Lippen berührt, sie bedachte ihn mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen und wanderte, nachdem sie ihn einige Zeit liebkost hatte, Stück für Stück Richtung Hose. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Ihr wurde ganz warm, was deutlich an der zunehmenden Gesichtsröte erkennbar war.   
Genauso wie Hermines beschleunigte sich Snapes Atemfrequenz.  
Je näher Hermine dem begehrten Körperteil kam, desto mehr raste ihr Herz. Sie hatte es fast erreicht und ihr Herz war kurz davor aus der Brust zu springen, so heftig pochte es 

- als Snape sich auf einmal geräuschvoll umdrehte. 

Hermine landete abrupt wieder in der Realität, völlig geschockt über ihre Fantasien. 

'_Was war das, verflucht?_ Das kann nicht passiert sein, ich kann das nicht über _den_ fantasiert haben! _Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein!_ Ich sollte überprüfen, ob ich Fieber habe, anders ist das nicht zu erklären...'

*~*~*

Tja, schon zu Ende. Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bald, versprochen! Und es wird auch nicht so lange dauern! Ein paar liebe Reviews könnten es sogar mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit beschleunigen... (sehr subtil, nicht wahr? *g*)

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch allen ein frohes Osterfest!


	4. Heiß und Kalt

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Chapter._

*~*~*

_Da bin ich wieder, mal sehen wie der neue Teil euch gefällt..._

*~*~*

_An dieser Stelle wieder ein ganz dolles Dankeschön an meine liebe Curlylein für die klasse Beta-Arbeit und sowieso für alles! *Hugs&Kisses sendet* HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL_

*~*~*

_Nun wieder ein paar Worte an meine herzallerliebsten Reviewer, die mich immer wieder motivieren weiter zu schreiben und durch die das hier alles richtig viel Spaß macht! Vielen Dank dafür!_

_**@Curlylein: **Vielen Dank für das Lob! Nun, du weißt ja wie immer schon mehr als die anderen und hast mir ja auch schon gesagt wie du den neuen Teil findest, aber ich denke, ich krieg ja trotzdem ne Review, nicht wahr? (wie immer sehr subtil, oder? *g*) Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung!  
Hugs&Kisses   
HDGDL  
_

_**@Herm84:** Vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich weiß, war kein netter Punkt um das Kapitel enden zu lassen, aber du weißt ja, ich bin gemein *g* Nun ist der neue Teil ja aber da und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir wieder!   
Ansonsten drücke ich dir die Daumen für dein Abi! Alles Gute!  
Hugs&Kisses   
_

_ **@FaFa:** Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, das neue Kap gefällt dir auch wieder!   
_

_**@Blimmchen: **Hermine und sich in Snape verlieben - wie kommst du denn bloß darauf??? *völlig überrascht schaut* *g*  
Aber wer weiß das schon?   
Nun, wir werden sehen was noch so alles passieren wird...   
Aber erstmal steht dieses Kap. bereit zum Gelesen-Werden!  
_

_**@Hermine-Severus-Fan:** Danke für das Lob! Ich freu mich immer sehr, wenn ich Reviews kriege und natürlich auch wenn sich zu meinen Reviewern neue __dazugesellen.   
Nun, ich hoffe, die Gefühle von Hermine sind noch vorhanden, das wird sich wohl in den nächsten Kapiteln herausstellen, mal sehen... Und wie es wohl mit Sev aussieht...  
Wann die 'Therapie' weitergeht, weiß ich noch nicht. Curlylein und ich haben zwar schon weiter geschrieben, aber wir haben noch kein komplettes neues Kap. zusammen und im Moment hindern uns Klausuren daran es fertig zu stellen.  
Nun aber erstmal viel Spaß beim diesem Kap!  
  
_

_ **@Kissymouse:** Dankeschön! Hm, ob Snape so etwas auch über Hermine denkt? Keine Ahnung... *g* Wir werden es sehen... Ich wünsch dir dann viel Spaß mit diesem Kap.!  
_

_**@Mr. Sirius Black: **Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, dass das neue Kap. dir auch wieder gefallen wird!  
_

_**@Vengari:** Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!   
Aber was du immer für Gedanken hast... Ich hätte solche Gedanken ja niemals... *keinen sonderlich überzeugenden Gesichtsausdruck hinbekommt*   
Und ja, du hast das Updaten beschleunigt! Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
Hugs&Kisses  
_

_**@Miyazawa: **Warum ich Snape nicht aufwachen lassen habe? Tja, ich bin halt gemein *g*   
*Schokolade dankbar aufisst* Ich hoffe, dass dir der neue Teil gefallen wird, mal sehen, was du dazu sagst._  


*~*~*

Und jetzt zum neuen Kapitel.:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**4. Kapitel: Heiß und Kalt **

Beunruhigt über die Gedanken, die da so durch ihren Kopf schossen und mit dem Willen diese so schnell wie möglich zu unterbinden, beschloss Hermine nach einer fast anderthalb-stündigen Studie seiner Anatomie Snape doch zu wecken. Hinzu kam, dass sie es kaum noch aushalten konnte und da die Toilette im Bad zu weit von ihr entfernt war, als dass sie dort hätte so hingehen können, räusperte sie sich laut und sagte dann, bemüht normal zu klingen:  
"Wir sollten langsam aufstehen, wir haben schon den ganzen letzten Tag und die Nacht durchgeschlafen."   
Weil keine Reaktion von Snape kam, rief sie kurze Zeit später noch lauter als zuvor: "Hören Sie mich?"

  
"JA VERFLUCHT, ICH HÖRE SIE!"

  
"Und warum antworten Sie dann nicht?"

  
"WEIL ICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL MEINE RUHE HABEN WILL!"

  
"Die haben Sie gehabt. Ich müsste auf die Toilette..."

  
_"Schon wieder?"_

  
"Stellen Sie sich mal vor, ich gehe mehr als ein Mal in der Woche dahin! Im Übrigen sind Sie doch nur so schlecht gelaunt - also noch schlechter als sowieso generell - weil Sie auf dem Boden keinen sonderlich guten Schlaf gehabt haben", meinte Hermine triumphierend. 

_  
"Ich habe mich blendend erholt, ich fühle mich bestens!"_

  
"Keine Rückenschmerzen?"

  
_"Nicht im Geringsten!"_

Snape rappelte sich auf. Er verzog kurz schmerzverzerrt sein Gesicht.

"Wirklich alles bestens?"

  
"Ja, ich könnte einen Marathon-Lauf machen, so gut fühle ich mich."

  
"Sehr schön. Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste auf mein morgendliches Jogging verzichten."

  
_"Ihr was?"_

  
"Jogging. Ich gehe jeden morgen mindestens eine Stunde joggen."

Snape starrte sie entsetzt an. Einerseits war er nicht in der Lage auch nur 10 Minuten zu joggen - bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er, nachdem man ihn nun richtig sehen konnte, weil er aufgestanden war, so aus, als ob er von einem Laster überrollt worden wäre. Andererseits war er einer der Menschen, die nicht in der Lage waren einen Fehler zuzugeben. Er war einfach zu stolz um einzugestehen, dass er einen Jogginglauf nicht durchhalten würde.

Hermine genoss Snapes erschrockene und leicht verzweifelte Miene. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn nun in der Hand hatte. Er müsste mit ihr joggen gehen, wenn sie das wollte. Der einzige Grund, warum ihm es wohl erspart bleiben würde, war, dass Hermine nicht wirklich generell joggen ging, um genau zu sein hatte sie das noch nie getan. Sie hatte gelogen, sie wollte einfach nur seine Reaktion sehen. Sie selbst war nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert freiwillig einen morgendlichen Lauf zu machen. Dennoch war sie noch nicht bereit Snape an dieser Stelle schon zu 'erlösen'. Sie wollte die Situation noch ein wenig auskosten. So schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und in Bruchteilen von Sekunden war sie anstatt mit einem Schlafanzug mit einem schicken Trainingsanzug in dunkelblau-weiß bekleidet.

"Ich möchte nur noch eben auf die Toilette, dann können wir loslaufen." Das folgende Mienenspiel Snapes war eine Genugtuung für Hermine. "Geduscht wird danach!" 

Duschen - ja, gestern hatte sie sich noch davor gefürchtet mit Snape auf einer Toilette zu sein, weil er sich wohlmöglich umdrehen konnte. Heute hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass sie nicht darum herum kam mit ihm eine längere Zeit zu verbringen. Und wenn man so die Bedingung betrachtete, die erfüllt werden musste, um sie von dem Bann zu erlösen, so würde sie wohl alt und grau sein, bevor sie wieder eigene Wege gehen konnte, wenn dies überhaupt je der Fall sein sollte. Daher hatte sie für sich beschlossen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte sich gegen Dinge wie auf die Toilette gehen, Duschen etc. zu wehren. Sie konnte schließlich nicht ewig darauf verzichten, also musste sie einfach lernen damit umzugehen. 

Snape lief stumm mit ihr ins Bad und während er mit dem Rücken zu ihr darauf wartete, dass sie fertig wurde, hoffte er inständig, dass das sonnige Wetter, das nicht einmal eine einzige Wolke am blauen Himmel hergab, sofort in ein schreckliches Unwetter übergehen würde.

Als Hermine fertig war umspielte noch immer ein siegessicheres Lächeln ihre Lippen.

"Wollen Sie nicht auch noch? So ein Jogginglauf kann einem ganz schön lang werden und..."

  
Snape sah sie halb wütend, halb verzweifelt an und meinte nur: "Drehen Sie sich schon um!"

  
Sie tat wie ihr geheißen.  
Ein kurzes 'Ratsch!' auf das schon nach kürzester Zeit ein weiteres folgte, brachte Hermine zum Grübeln: 'Wie macht er das bloß immer? So schnell wie der fertig ist, könnte ich mich ja nicht einmal hin und zurück drehen. Wenn ich das wollte... Egal, ich koste jetzt erst mal meinen Triumph aus!'

"Wissen Sie was, ich glaub, ich möchte mich doch erst duschen und dann frühstücken gehen, mein Magen knurrt schon ganz schön. Außer Sie bestehen auf dem Joggen..."

  
"Ihre Entscheidung", murmelte er betont genervt, konnte die Erleichterung jedoch nicht ganz verbergen. "Aber sehen Sie zu, ich kann dieses hin und her nicht ausstehen!"

  
"Gut, dann will ich mich mal unter die Dusche begeben." 

Hermine zog sich ihre Joggingjacke aus. 

  
Snapes Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen. 

  
Hervortrat ein hautenges, weißes T-Shirt. Sie packte es und setzte an es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen, hielt jedoch schon nach kürzester Zeit in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie Snapes Augen auf ihrem Körper ruhen spürte. Ihr Bauchnabel war bereits entblößt und auch ein Teil der Spitze ihres BHs blitze schon unter dem T-Shirt hervor. Sie räusperte sich. 

  
Snape schaute sie nur in einer abwesenden Art an. Er zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen.

  
Hermine räusperte sich lauter und schaute ihn böse an. 

  
Durch Snapes Körper ging ein kurzer Ruck, er blickte Hermine blitzartig direkt in die Augen. 

"Was denn?"

  
"Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?"

  
"Nicht das ich wüsste."

  
"Denken Sie noch mal nach."

  
_"Ich hasse Ratespielchen! Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen oder lassen Sie's bleiben!"_ fauchte er in gewohnter Form.

  
"Ich bin gerade dabei mich auszuziehen und würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie sich umdrehen würden anstatt mich anzustarren."

  
"Ich würde auch so vieles begrüßen..."

  
_"Also..."_

  
"Abgesehen davon habe ich Sie nicht angestarrt."

  
"Ja genau..."

  
_"Glauben Sie doch was Sie wollen!"_ knurrte er und drehte sich um.   
'Pah, als ob ich das nötig hätte!'

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und entkleidete sich dann völlig. Sie stieg in die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über ihre Haut prasseln. Es beruhigte und entspannte sie.   
'Das lass ich mir nicht mal von dem nehmen!'  
Sie schnappte sich das Shampoo und schäumte ihre Haare ein. 

Snape begutachtete die Wand. Er hörte das Wasser laufen. Das ruhige, gleichmäßige Geräusch ließ seine Augen fast wieder zufallen, die Nacht war keineswegs erholsam für ihn gewesen und er war noch fast genauso müde wie zuvor.   
Er betrachtete das Fliesenmuster an der Wand und begann aus Langeweile die Fliesen zu zählen. Seine Augen wanderten langsam von links nach rechts. Er stoppte, als ein Spiegel die Regelmäßigkeit des Musters unterbrach. Es war nichts durch ihn zu sehen, denn er war durch die Wärme völlig beschlagen. So setzten seine Augen ihren Weg nach rechts fort. 

'Herrlich so eine Dusche, aber wenn ich wach werden will, sollte ich vielleicht mal 'nen kalten Schauer nehmen', dachte Hermine bei sich.  
Nachdem sie ihre Haare wieder völlig von dem Schaum befreit hatte, drehte sie die Dusche auf kalt. Das eisige Wasser rann über ihren Köper und sie erschauderte. Leicht bibbernd griff sie nach der Seife und begann sich einzuseifen. 

Snape war am Ende einer Reihe von Fliesen angekommen und zählte nun die direkt darunter liegenden in der anderen Richtung. Kurze Zeit später kam er erneut bei dem Spiegel an, dieser war nun jedoch nicht mehr beschlagen und wie von selbst glitt Snapes Blick auf ihn. In ihm war eine Frau zu sehen, die sich mit ihren Händen gerade über die Beine hoch fuhr, was eine Seifenschaumspur hinterließ. Snape wollte den Blick von ihr abwenden, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Der ihm gebotene Anblick nahm ihn gefangen. 

Hermines Hände wanderten über ihren Bauchnabel. Sie fuhren sanft über die nackte Haut und gelangten schließlich zu ihren Brüsten.

Snapes Atem wurde schneller, gegen seinen Willen erregte ihn, was er sah.   
'Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen! Sie ist schrecklich! Wieso zum Teufel macht dann ihr Anblick das hier mit mir?'  
Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Brüsten über den ganzen Körper. Die Kälte des Wassers hinterließ auf Hermines Haut ihre Spuren, so zierte sie eine leichte Gänsehaut. Auch Snape bekam eine Gänsehaut, jedoch aus anderen Gründen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm unendlich heiß, seine Haut begann zu glühen. 

'So, jetzt bin ich wach genug und außerdem halte ich diese Temperatur nicht mehr länger aus, nun kommt wieder was zum genießen!'  
Hermine drehte die Dusche auf höhere Gradzahlen zurück und sofort durchströmte sie erneut eine wohltuende Wärme.

Während sein Gesicht mehr und mehr die Farbe einer Tomate annahm, starrte Snape unentwegt auf den Spiegel.   
Langsam beschlug dieser wieder und das Bild Hermines wurde immer undeutlicher bis es ganz durch den angelagerten Wasserdampf verdeckt wurde.

Snape versuchte seine Puls- und Atemfrequenz wieder herunterzufahren, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.   
'Denk an was, das dich ablenkt!' sagte er zu sich selbst und fügte dann etwas verzweifelt hinzu: 'Aber an was bloß?'  
Letztendlich dachte er an die schleimigsten Kreaturen, die ihm gerade einfielen, wobei er darauf hoffte, dass ihn ein Gefühl des Ekels überkommen würde, um die Gedanken über Hermine aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Tatsächlich verschwand die Röte etwas aus seinem Gesicht, jedoch verstrichen einige Minuten bis sie annähernd nicht mehr sichtbar war.

Die Dusche wurde abgestellt und man hörte, wie Hermine aus ihr heraustrat. 

"Könnten Sie mir mal ein Handtuch reichen? Die hängen direkt vor Ihrer Nase. Aber bitte ohne das Sie sich umdrehen, am besten über Ihre Schulter."

  
"Sonst noch Wünsche?" brachte Snape so schlechtgelaunt wie möglich klingend hervor, seine Stimme bebte jedoch. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und schmiss es über seine Schulter um zu vermeiden, dass Hermine sehen konnte, dass seine Hände zitterten.

  
Leicht verwundert über das Beben in Snapes Stimme und verärgert darüber, dass er ihr das Handtuch ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, trocknete Hermine sich ab.

"Danke. Nächstes Mal aber bitte nicht ins Gesicht, wenn's möglich ist", sagte sie verstimmt.

  
"Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, machen Sie's doch selbst!" - Wieder war das Beben nicht zu überhören.

Hermine kam ins Grübeln.   
'Er hat mich doch nicht beobachtet, oder? Nein, er hat sich nicht umgedreht, das hätte ich bemerkt. - Verflucht, der Spiegel!'  
Ihr Blick schoss zum Spiegel, da dieser jedoch noch immer beschlagen war, gab sie diesen Gedanken wieder auf.  
'Unsinn, nur Einbildung.'  
Sie griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und warf ihn sich über. Sie schlang ihn fest um sich und sorgte mit einem besonders festen Knoten dafür, dass er nicht plötzlich aufgehen konnte.

"Sie können sich jetzt wieder umdrehen, ich hab einen Morgenmantel an."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Hermine an Snape vorbei und griff nach dem Make-Up auf der Borte unter dem Spiegel.

Snape schnappte sich reflexartig ein weiteres Handtuch und hielt es gezielt so, dass es seinen Lendenbereich verdeckte.

"Ich sagte doch, ich bin bekleidet. Ich brauch' kein Handtuch mehr."

  
"Man kann es Ihnen auch gar nicht recht machen", maulte Snape, das Handtuch noch immer fest umklammernd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Wie immer ein gemeiner Cliffhanger am Schluss *evil g* Aber seid mir dafür nicht böse, ich kann nun mal nicht anders! *g* Ich versuche auf der Best-Cliffhanger-Writer-Liste in die Top-Ten zu kommen, mal sehen ob mir das gelingt... *g*_

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem ne Review sendet um mich anzuspornen schnell weiter zu schreiben und dann auch bald upzudaten. *Dackelblick aufsetzt*_


	5. Sichtverhältnisse

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Chapter._

**.**

_

* * *

_

**.**

_Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.   
Ich bin zwar im Moment mal wieder im Schulstress (wann war ich das eigentlich das letzte Mal nicht...? _#_grummel_#_ ), aber es geht einigermaßen und mir bleibt zwischendurch doch immer mal etwas Zeit um an der Story weiter zu schreiben. Ich versuche die Zeit so gut wie möglich zu nutzen und bemühe mich einigermaßen regelmäßig upzudaten. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich weiterhin kräftig mit Reviews unterstützt, denn das freut mich immer sehr und sorgt dafür, dass meine Kreativität beflügelt wird und ich somit schneller ein Kap. schreiben kann._ #_euch alle mal ganz doll für die lieben Reviews knuddelt_#

**.**

_An dieser Stelle ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine fleißige, liebenswerte Beta Curlylein, die dem Kapitel den Feinschliff gegeben hat und mich mit ihren Überarbeitungsvorschlägen und Ideen immer kräftig unterstützt! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Sweetheart _

#_Hugs&Kisses sendet_# _Du bist die Beste!_

**.**

_So, dann will ich noch mal was zu den einzelnen Reviews sagen: _

**.**

_**Curlylein:** Erster Platz?_ #_ungläubig schaut_# #_sich geehrt fühlt_# _Danke!_ #_knuddel_#_ Ich nehme neben Keksen auch gerne 1.-Platz-Trophäen an_ #_g_#  
_Aber: Du und sprachlos???_ #_tausend Fragezeichen schweben überm Kopf_# #_etwas verwirrt ist_#_ Wie jetzt? DU UND SPRACHLOS??? -_ #_einen Augenblick nachdenkt, Kopf raucht_# #_dann lachend auf den Boden fällt_# _Guter Witz, Honey, wirklich sehr lustig, ich wäre im ersten Moment fast drauf reingefallen, hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht!_ #_g_#  
_Nee aber mal im Ernst, danke für deine liebe Review!   
Ja, Spiegel..._ #_g_#_ ich liebe Spiegel!_ #_g_#_ Spiegel können einem so schöne Einblicke geben, so lange die Sichtverhältnisse gut sind (der Spiegel nicht beschlagen ist etc. )..._ #_noch viel mehr g_#_   
Ich befürchte meine Gedanken rutschen an dieser Stelle sehr tief in die Gosse ab (geht eigentlich nicht, da die schon vorher da gelandet waren und sich nicht bequemt haben wieder heraus zu steigen, aber na ja... :) )  
HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

_**Blimmchen:** Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, ich bringe dich mit diesem Kapitel auch wieder zum Grinsen und Kichern! Nun, aber wieso meinst du bloß, dass die Story nicht ganz jugendfrei ist..._ #_unschuldig schaut_# #_g_# _Aber nun ja, wir sind ja noch lange nicht am Ende mit dieser Story. O.k., ich gebe es ja zu, das Kap hatte schon Züge, in denen es vielleicht in die Richtung 'nicht jugendfrei' geht...aber wer weiß was noch so alles kommt und ob du dann noch mehr Recht hast..._ #_wissend grinst_#

**.**

_**Herm84: **_#_Apfel genüsslich verspeist_#_ Danke für das Lob!_ #_knuddel_# _Und danke für den Apfel, du sorgst dafür, dass ich doch etwas gesund lebe ;)  
Aber war der Cliff wirklich so schlimm? Nun, sooooooooo schlimm war er doch gar nicht... Glaub mir, ich kann noch viel gemeinere..._ #_fg_#_ Aber du hast es mir dafür auch sehr gemein heimgezahlt!_ #_ganz böse schaut_#_ Da du mich jetzt ja aber schon lange genug gequält hast, kannst du ja auch bald wieder updaten, so schnell wie möglich!_ #_hoffnungsvoll_# _schaut Ich brauche sofort ein neues Kap von KELS! Dafür verspreche ich dir, dass es sich noch ändern wird, dass Sevi nicht in Herms Bett schlafen will, schließlich bin ich ein Happy-End-Fan, aber auf was für eine Weise wird noch nicht verraten, glaub mir, das wird noch lustig_ #_geheimnisvoll tut_# #_ganz doll g_# _da wird noch so einiges passieren...  
Die Idee mit dem Joggen kam mir übrigens ganz spontan, war so ein Geistesblitz! Große Teile von der Story habe ich ja schon grob geplant, aber das Joggen fiel mir so beim Schreiben ein. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Und der Spiegel - ja Spiegel, die gewähren einem häufig interessante Einblicke..._ #_g_#_ Ich finde die ganz praktisch und mal sehen ob die noch irgendwelche Funktionen haben werden...vielleicht in diesem Kap...  
Und das mit Männern und Toiletten, das ist eine Sache für sich, da sag ich besser gar nichts zu!_ #_lach_#

_Es freut mich auf jeden Fall sehr, dass ich dich etwas vom Abistress ablenken konnte! Ich hoffe, dass du bald alles gut überstanden hast!_

_Hugs&Kisses   
HDGDL_

_  
_**.**

_**Kissymouse:** Einen anderen Grund für die Platzierung des Handtuches? Wie kommst du denn bloß darauf? Na gut, gebe mich geschlagen, könnte schon sein, dass du Recht hast...wird sich in diesem Kap zeigen...   
Nun, ich finde auch, dass das Kap sie weiter gebracht hat und ob etwas Festeres aus den Beiden werden soll? Ich will es mal so sagen, ich liebe das Pairing SS/HG und ich habe die beiden nicht ohne Grund aneinander gekettet, es dauert zwar noch einige Zeit, bis sich das alles weiter entwickelt und es werden wohl noch so einige Kapitel folgen, aber da ich Happy Ends liebe...aber wer weiß, was noch alles so passieren wird..._

**.**

_**Miyazawa: **Danke für das Lob!  
Nun, wieso sie das nicht wusste, hm, ich denke es war einfach Gedankenlosigkeit, denn nachdem sie so aus der Dusche gestiegen war, war der Spiegel ja wieder beschlagen, da hat sie daran, dass er dadurch, dass die Dusche kurz auf kalt gestellt war, vielleicht wieder Beschlagsfrei geworden sein konnte, wohl nicht gedacht... _

**.**

_**Vengari: **Danke für das Lob! Nun, tja, Herm war da wohl ein wenig leichtgläubig... Und du hast völlig Recht, Snape = Mann = Zwang hinzuschauen_ #_g_#_ geht gar nicht anders_ #_g_#  
_Und joa, ich habe mich mal an das gehalten, was du geschrieben hast, habe mich gleich ans Weiter-Schreiben gemacht, ich wurde zwar durch Schule davon abgehalten, früher upzudaten, aber jetzt ist das neue Kap ja da. Aber das muss ja nicht bedeuten, dass du dieses Mal auch so lange mit dem Reviewen warten musst, wie beim letzten Mal... (man bemerke die subtile Aufforderung... ;) ) Ich weiß, meine letzte Review ließ auch etwas länger auf sich warten, aber ich verspreche Besserung!  
Den 'Na los Snape, leg sie flach!'-Gedanken hatte ich übrigens auch schon, aber irgendwie wollte Sev noch nicht so recht, mal sehen, ob sich das noch ändern wird...  
Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kap!  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

_Nun, wie auch wohl bei vielen anderen hat irgendetwas bei Fanfiction.net nicht funktioniert und so sind ein paar Reviews, die ich erhalten habe, nicht unter den Reviews hier online zu sehen, keine Ahnung warum.  
Bei den Reviewern möchte ich mich natürlich aber auch ganz herzlich bedanken und mache das hiermit:_

**.**

_**Iarethirwen: **Vielen Dank für das Lob!   
Ja, ich finde auch, dass die beiden hervorragend zusammen passen! Schön, dass du es auch so siehst! Und es macht immer super viel Spaß die beiden sich kabbeln zu lassen!  
Nun, die Frage, wer die Maus und wer die Katze ist, ist sehr interessant. Habe mir mal Gedanken gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass man das wohl so pauschal nicht sagen kann. Ich denke, das wechselt sich immer ab, je nachdem, wer den anderen gerade in der Hand hat, wer während eines Streits die Oberhand gewonnen hat und wer mit wem 'spielt', also wer den anderen geschickt provoziert etc.._ #_g_#  
_Ich hoffe, dass dir das neue Kapitel auch wieder gefällt!_

**.**

_**Like: **Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Danke für das Lob! Und zu deiner Kritik: Tja, dieser Wettbewerb - zugegeben, sind schon etwas gemein, diese Cliffs, aber eins musst du mir lassen, ich bin wirklich gut darin, oder?_ #_g_#_ Also im Cliffs-schreiben und im gemein-sein..._ #_g_#   
_Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß am neuen Kap!_

**.**

**.**

_So, bevor jetzt das neue Kapitel kommt, möchte ich hier noch kurz anmerken, dass es mich, wie sicherlich viele andere auch (_#_mal zu Vengari rüberwinkt_#_ ich stimme deiner Kritik vollkommen zu!), ziemlich ärgert, dass die schönen Sternchen nicht mehr funktionieren! Die Sternchengedanken sehen anders nicht mehr so schön aus (ziemliche Untertreibung!)! Ich habe, wie ihr ja sicherlich gemerkt habt, anstatt der Sternchen jetzt_ # _verwendet, keine wirklich optimale Lösung, aber besser als gar nichts_ #_grummel_#_. Ich hoffe jetzt mal, dass uns die_ #_ nicht auch noch genommen werden, mit denen kann ich noch gerade so leben, aber die anderen Zeichen eignen sich nun wirklich nicht als Ersatz._

**.**

_Das war es dann auch mit der Einleitung, nun folgt das Kap! Viel Spaß damit!_

**.**

**.**

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Kapitel: Sichtverhältnisse **

**.**

**.**

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: "Lassen Sie uns zu meinem Kleiderschrank gehen. Mal sehen, was ich heute anziehe..."

**.**

Einerseits fragte sich Snape verzweifelt, wie er gewisse Dinge verbergen konnte. Das Handtuch konnte er ja nun nicht wirklich ständig mit sich führen. Andererseits dachte er sich, dass er wohl noch einige Zeit hatte, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen.  
'Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich es gut finde, dass Frauen immer Ewigkeiten brauchen, um sich zu entscheiden, was sie anziehen wollen. Soweit hat sie mich schon gebracht...', dachte er grimmig.

**.**

So schritten sie beide ins Schlafzimmer.   
Angekommen beim Kleiderschrank öffnete Hermine dessen Türen und überflog ihre Habseligkeiten.  
"Hm, mal sehen...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie die Hosen von der einen Ecke des Schrankes in die andere schob. Ein jedes ihrer Stücke wurde mit einem "...nee, heute wohl nicht..." oder Ähnlichem bedacht. Schließlich kam sie bei den Röcken an.

**.**

Snape fühlte sich bestätigt und ging davon aus, dass es jetzt noch ´ne Ewigkeit so weitergehen würde.

'Tja, dann lass ich mir mal was einfallen...'

Entgegen seiner Vermutung hörte er plötzlich ein "Das nehm' ich!", während er Hermine nach einem olivgrünen Rock und kurz danach zielstrebig nach einem dazu passenden weißen Pulli greifen sah. Er schluckte. 

**.**

Hermine hing die Sachen direkt vor sich hin. Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, den sie - wie Snape - während der Nachtruhe eng an ihren Körper für Eventualitäten - sicher war schließlich sicher - gepresst und somit stets griffbereit hatte. Ihre Handbewegungen wurden von einem Spruch begleitet, ein paar Funken durchblitzen den Raum und schon hatten die Kleidungsstücke auf den Kleiderbügeln ihre Plätze mit dem Morgenmantel an Hermines Körper getauscht. Zusätzlich zu den Spuren zwischen den Kleiderbügeln und Hermine leuchteten in der Luft auch noch Spuren zwischen ihr und einer verschlossenen Schublade.

**.**

'Nun, traut sich da jemand etwa nicht mir seine Unterwäsche zu zeigen?' dachte Snape höhnisch, bevor er sofort wieder blitzartig von einer Panik übermannt wurde. 'Verflucht, was mach ich jetzt?'

**.**

"So, ich wäre dann fertig", bemerkte Hermine. "Wie ich Sie kenne, wollen Sie mit einem Zauberspruch eine Dusche umgehen und dann können wir los, stimmt's?"

"Und was wollen Sie bloß noch immer mit diesem Handtuch?" fügte sie mit Unverständnis hinzu.

**.**

'Wenn ich mich jetzt mit einem Zauberspruch fertig mache, könnte das problematisch werden... Aber wenn ich mich dusche, könnte sie mich in diesem Spiegel sehen...'

**.**

"Hey, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mal antworten würden?" - Hermine hatte die Hände auf ihre Hüften gestützt und schaute ihn etwas genervt an.

**.**

Snape kam eine Idee. "Das Handtuch brauche ich, weil ich sehr wohl duschen möchte! Es ist allerdings wieder sehr typisch, dass Sie denken, Sie wären allwissend und könnten die Schritte von allen vorhersehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mit Trelawney zusammen tun...", bemerkte er spitz.

**.**

Hermines Miene versteinerte.

**.**

"Worauf warten Sie denn noch? Sehen Sie zu! Zurück ins Bad, wenn ich bitten darf!"

**.**

Hermine folgte missmutig seiner 'höflichen' Bitte.

**.**

"Sie haben da übrigens einen ekeligen Fleck am Rock, sieht nach Marmelade aus. Typisch, Kleckern zählt wohl neben Hellseherin spielen zu Ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen..."

"Sehr witzig, da kann kein Fleck sein...", erwiderte Hermine empört, suchte jedoch reflexartig ihren Rock mit den Augen ab.

**.**

Die Zeit nutzte Snape, um leise einen Spruch in Richtung Spiegel zu murmeln, der dafür sorgte, dass er nicht mehr zeigen würde, als es Snape recht sein konnte.

**.**

"Wo soll denn bitteschön hier ein Fleck sein?" maulte Hermine nach einer intensiven Studie jedes Mikrometers ihres Kleidungsstückes und zog den Stoff demonstrativ hin und her, so dass man ihn von allen Seiten gut betrachten konnte.

"Dann war es wohl ein Schatten...", gab Snape unbeeindruckt zurück.

_"Ein Schatten - na toll! Aber vorher behaupten, dass ich kleckere!"_

"Dann habe ich mich halt in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise geirrt, obwohl die Chancen, dass ich Recht haben könnte, bei 99,9% lagen. Regen Sie sich nicht so auf, seien Sie lieber froh, dass es zufälligerweise kein Fleck war! Und drehen Sie sich endlich um, ich möchte noch frühstücken, wenn Sie nicht zusehen, verpassen wir das Frühstück allerdings!"

**.**

Mit einem _"Pff"_ wandte Hermine Snape wütend den Rücken zu. Er wagte es doch tatsächlich ihr derartige Dinge zu unterstellen - IHR! Und gerade er, wo er doch immer die gleichen modrigen Klamotten trug! Sie war immer vernünftig gekleidet - modisch und ihre Sachen waren immer sauber! Sie und kleckern - _'So ein Idiot!'_ Es konnte halt nicht jeder wie er so aussehen, als ob er gerade frisch aus der Gruft entstiegen war. _'Dieser blöde Blutsauger!'  
_Hermine gingen seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf.  
'Halt mal, hat er gerade gesagt, dass er sich 'geirrt' hat? Irgendwas kann da nicht stimmen... Oder ich habe mich verhört?'

**.**

Snape ließ seine Kleidung verschwinden und stellte, sobald er in die Dusche gestiegen war, das Wasser mit der kältesten Stufe, die vorhanden war, an. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu schreien, so unerträglich war diese Kälte selbst für ihn, der so einiges gewohnt war. Er hielt es jedoch durch und die gewünschte Wirkung trat auch langsam ein.

'Das war knapp, verdammt knapp! Wenn es doch bloß nicht so eisig wäre - brirrr - aber das war das einzige, was klappen konnte...' 

Wo er schon mal unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, beschloss er, sich auch richtig zu duschen. So begann er sich einzuseifen.

**.**

'Toll, mein Magen knurrt und anstatt zu frühstücken muss ich jetzt hier 'rumstehen! Dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass er sich nicht duschen würde! Na ja, er musste auch auf mich warten, also dürfte ich mich eigentlich nicht beschweren - aber trotzdem! Und was mach ich jetzt - AUTSCH!!! - Na klasse, das musste jetzt nicht auch noch sein!'

Hermines Hand war blitzartig zu ihrem linken Auge geschnellt. Zu allem Überfluss traktierte sie nun auch noch eine lästige Wimper. Sie rückte etwas näher an den Spiegel heran, um mit Unmut festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr zeigte als die angrenzende Wand.

_'Grrr'_

**.**

Snape zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er die nächsten Stunden, Tage, Wochen ... überleben sollte. Seine Gedanken drifteten weit in die Zukunft ab, er kümmerte sich weniger um die Gegenwart und das, was ihn umgab, denn er fühlte sich durch seinen 'Geniestreich' sicher und war der festen Überzeugung, dass er es auch bemerken würde, wenn sie sich umdrehen würde.

**.**

Hermine versuchte mit dem rechten Ärmel ihres Pullis für bessere Sichtverhältnisse zu sorgen, doch irgendwie wollte das nicht so recht gelingen.

'Wieso geht das denn nicht, das kann doch nicht angehen, so schnell kann das doch gar nicht wieder beschlagen, dass ich nicht wenigstens für einen Bruchteil 'ner Sekunde was sehen kann! So etwas kann aber auch mal wieder nur mir passieren! Na ja, egal, dann nehm' ich halt 'nen anderen Spiegel.'

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und zauberte einen kleinen Taschenspiegel herbei.

'So, gleich hab ich dich, du blöde Wimper!'

Hermine konzentrierte sich auf das schwarze Etwas, dass ihr immer wieder durch die Lappen ging.

'Mist! Bleibst du wohl...jetzt hab ich dich...nein, nicht schon wieder...man, das kann doch nicht...so jetzt aber! Endlich!'

Völlig zufrieden mit sich atmete sie erleichtert auf. Die Umwelt, die sie während ihrer 'kleinen Jagd' etwas vergessen hatte, kam ihr in Form eines teilweise ebenfalls schwarzen Etwas nun wieder vollständiges ins Blickfeld.

'Ich sollte das nicht machen...', dachte sie, während sie gebannt auf den Inhalt der Dusche starrte, der ihr in dem völlig unbeschlagenen kleinen Handspiegel scharf und deutlich präsentiert wurde.

**.**

Snape stand Hermine mit dem Rücken zugewandt.

**.**

'Knackiger Hintern! Aber ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun...das ist falsch...dreh dich doch endlich mal um! Ähm, ich sollte doch endlich aufhören...Aber ich kann einfach nicht! - _Halt mal, das ist Snape!_ Das ist nicht irgend so ein heißer Typ, auf den man einfach stehen muss, weil er unwiderstehlich ist und man sich nicht dagegen wehren kann - das ist ein griesgrämiges Ekelpaket, das jeglicher Attraktivität entbehrt - oh ha'

**.**

Snape hatte sich umgedreht.

**.**

'Was man alles unter einer viktorianischen Robe verstecken kann...'

**. **

**.**

**.**

_

* * *

_

**.**

_So, das war es für's Erste mal wieder! Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über eure Meinung freuen, also macht mir doch eine Freude und klickt auf den 'GO'-Button und teilt mir mit, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet.   
Bevor ihr mir gar nicht schreibt, könnt ihr mir lieber nur ein paar Worte schreiben, also entweder 'gut', 'nicht so gut' (ich nehme auch gerne ein 'sehr gut' an_ #_g_#_)...   
Smileys nehme ich auch dankend an!  
Also, ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews und dann bis zum nächsten Kap!_

**.**


	6. Hormone und andere Flüche

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Chapter. _

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe lange mit diesem Kapitel gebraucht, zumindest länger als geplant und das, obwohl ich vorher versprochen hatte schneller upzudaten. _#_sich ganz klein macht_# _Sorry, aber abgesehen von Klausuren- und weiterem anderem Stress war ich damit beschäftigt eine andere Story fertig zu stellen, da ist ne Zeit lang meine Kreativität hineingeflossen, habe sie für den Wettbewerb von PM (auf der Seite www.rickman-snape.net) geschrieben (Achtung, Eigenwerbung! _#_g_#_), würde mich übrigens freuen, wenn ihr da mal schauen und auch abstimmen würdet _#_g_#_  
Nun, dadurch hat sich das Erstellen dieses Kapitels verzögert, ich würde mich aber sehr freuen, wenn ich trotzdem ein paar Reviews kriegen würde! #__Dackelblick aufsetzt_# Die spornen mich immer an weiter zu machen, sie sind der Grund, warum es so viel Spaß macht sich hier als Autorin zu betätigen!

**.**

_Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön gebührt meiner Beta Curlylein, die wieder dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Fehlerchen ausgemerzt wurden und dieses Kapitel den letzten Schliff bekommen hat. Thank you so much, Honey! _#_Hugs&Kisses sendet_# _HDGDL_

**.**

_An dieser Stelle dann mal wieder ein ganz dolles _#_knuddel_#_ an all meine lieben Reviewer für die tollen Rückmeldungen!_

**.**

**_Curlylein:_**_ Erstmal vielen Dank für das Lob!  
Ansonsten: Gedanken in der Gosse _#_g_#_...das ist ja was ganz Neues _#_evil g_#_, ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß mit deinen Gedanken an unseren Darling Sev _#_g_# _- Oh je, jetzt hast du mich mit dem Grinsen angesteckt _#_g_#_  
Aber ich soll zu Übertreibungen neigen? Ich doch nicht! _#_unschuldig schaut_# #_g_#_ Na gut, kriegst du eben dieses Mal einfach ein HDGDL  
Aber ich und irre? _#_böse schaut_#_ DU WAGST ES? _#_böse grinst_# #_teuflisch grinst_# #_leicht irrer Glanz schimmert in den Augen_#_ HEHEHE, ich werde dich schon kriegen und dann..._#_der Glanz entwickelt sich zu einem starken Funkeln_#_... Nun ja, vielleicht ein bisschen irre, aber nur ein ganz, ganz bisschen... _#_g_#_ Aber bekanntlich liegen Genie und Wahnsinn ja nah beieinander - Gute Ausrede, nicht wahr?_ #_g_#

_'Wenn überhaupt GRAU' - ja, sollte uns zu denken geben _#_g_#_, aber andererseits sind solche Höhepunkte doch was Wunderbares _#_g_#_  
Apropos 'Wunderbares': Das erinnert mich automatisch an HP1-3, tja, warum bloß? _#_g_#_ ... 'ICH WILL IHN ENDLICH IN EINER GANZ LANGEN NAHAUFNAHME SEHEN - SORORT!'...Wobei wir gleich wieder bei 'irre' wären, denn dafür halten uns wohl alle, die auch dabei waren... _#_g_#

_Hugs&Kisses  
HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL - Ups, hab's schon wieder getan...na ja, vielleicht kann ich mich ja beim nächsten Mal zurückhalten... _#_g_#

**.**

**_Herm84: _**_Du willst einen Cliff ans Ende des vorletzten Chaps machen? _#_ganz böse schaut_#_ O.k., ich habe auch schon viele böse Cliffs eingebaut, aber ans Ende des vorletzten Kaps? DAS KANN NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN! Gut, du willst Curlylein bestrafen, ABER WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS ANTUN??? _#_heul_# _Wenn du das machst, dann wirst du schon sehen, was du davon hast...ich könnte mich durchaus in dieser Story an dir rächen... _#_drohender Blick_# #_evil g_#_  
Aber ansonsten möchte ich mich natürlich für das Lob für mein letztes Kap bedanken! _#_Keks zum Dank reicht_# _  
Tja, ob kalte Duschen gegen bestimmte Dinge helfen, kann ich nicht so gut beurteilen, aber ich dachte bis jetzt immer, dass das hilft... _#_Fragezeichen schweben überm Kopf_#_  
Aber ja, Hermine ist clever und Wimpern können einem wie man sieht manchmal Glück und damit verbundene nette Ausblicke geben... _#_g_#

_Dass du die Abi-Klausuren hinter dir hast, freut mich für dich! Wie sind die denn gelaufen? Ich hoffe gut!   
Danke für das Beileid für meinen Klausurenstress_ #_Kekse mampft_# #_sich gedrückt fühlt_# #_ganz doll knuddel_#_  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

**_ebony-zoot: _**_Danke für das Lob! Tja, ich wäre im letzten Kapitel auch gerne an Hermines Stelle gewesen... _#_g_#

**.**

**_sally:_**_ Ja, natürlich freut es mich, dass du meine Story 'sehr gut' findest! Ich hoffe, dieses Kap. gefällt dir auch wieder!_

**.**

**_Iarethirwen:_**_ Schön, dass du Spaß am Kapitel hattest! Nun, eine Wimpernjagd kann wirklich ihre positiven Seiten haben _#_g_#_ Und ja, beide hatten ihre Einblicke _#_noch mal g_#_  
Sorry, dass ich an der Stelle aufgehört habe, aber nun geht es ja weiter und bald wirst du auch erfahren, was er unter seiner Robe hat _#_g_#_, hier wird es sagen wir mal angedeutet, aber später...werde aber noch nichts Genaueres verraten... _#_geheimnisvolle Miene macht_# #_g_#

**.**

**_Hermine-Severus-Fan: _**#_Kekse und Schokolade dankbar annimmt und verspeist_# _Danke für das Lob und die Lebensmittelversorgung! _#_g_# _Nun, es geht jetzt erst weiter, sorry, aber ich war wirklich beschäftigt, werde mir aber Mühe geben, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt!_

**.**

**_marvala: _**_Danke für das Lob! Freut mich, dass es dir auch gefällt, dass ich auch aus Sevs Sicht schreibe! Bei so viel liebem Bitten wird der Wunsch nach einem neuen Kapitel natürlich erfüllt, sorry, dass es erst jetzt kommt, aber ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß damit und das nächste Kap. wird nicht so lange brauchen!_

**.**

**_Miyazawa: _**_Es freut mich immer sehr, wenn das, was ich schreibe, anderen Spaß bereitet! Danke für das Lob! _

**.**

**_Kissymouse:_**_ Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Ja, beide hatten einen guten Ausblick _#_g_#_ und ein Happy End? Nun, ich bin ein Happy End - Fan, gut, ich kann natürlich nichts versprechen...kann sich ja noch immer alles ändern...ich könnte natürlich auch von Aliens entführt werden...o.k., es sieht wohl nach einem Happy End aus _#_g_# _Wie ich das machen werde? Nun, so genau weiß ich das noch nicht, aber eins weiß ich: sie werden definitiv noch so Einiges durchzustehen haben bis sie sich kriegen! _#_g_#

**.**

**_Like: _**_Schön, dass es dir gefällt!   
Ja, der Cliff war nicht so schlimm _#_aufatmet_#_ aber ich hab wohl doch ein wenig lange für dieses Kap gebraucht _#_sich duckt_#_  
Nun, joa, ein bisschen fies war das von Hermine schon, aber er hat sich ja auch nicht anders verhalten, also ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit _#_g_#_ Und wie es weiter geht wirst du ja gleich lesen, ein wenig anders als du es dir gedacht hattest, aber einen wütenden Snape wirst du durchaus erleben und die nächsten Kapitel geben auch so Einiges her _#_g_#_ - mehr wird aber noch nicht verraten _#_g_#

**.**

**_blimmchen:_**_ Danke für das Lob! Ja, 'Strapazen' ist das richtige Wort für das, was die beiden durchmachen _#_g_#_, aber da müssen die nun mal durch, die Charaktere meiner Storys müssen eben so Einiges über sich ergehen lassen _#_evil g_#_  
Und für dieses Kapitel stimmt das Wort auch wieder...wird lustig... _#_g_# _Also viel Spaß damit!_

**.**

**_Callista:_**_ Erstmal nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für deine tollen langen Reviews! Habe mich total darüber gefreut! _#_heftig knuddel_# _  
Ich könnte und würde jetzt auch gerne zu allem Möglichen was schreiben, aber ich glaube, dass das hier dann ein sehr langer Text würde und dann würde der Review-Teil den eigentlichen Text-Teil wohl bei Weitem übersteigen :)   
Daher sag ich mal generell, dass ich es super fand, dass du so detailliert auf meine Story eingegangen bist, das zeigt mir, dass sie dir wirklich gut gefallen hat und das freut mich total! Man merkt dann, was man gut hingekriegt hat! Ich fühle mich als Autorin dadurch natürlich bestätigt und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es mich angespornt hat weiter zu machen!   
Aber auch wenn ich ja nicht auf alles eingehen will, möchte ich doch kurz auf ein paar Sachen eingehen, hier also die kurze Fassung meines Kommentars:   
Nun, du hast Recht, es wird noch viel Lustiges auf Hermine und Sev zukommen, gut, die beiden werden es wohl nicht so lustig finden, aber Hauptsache die Leser haben Spaß _#_g_#   
_Dumbledore, hm, ob er wirklich was mit alledem zu tun hat...wer weiß..._#_g_#_ aber ja, ich halte ihn für ein Schlitzohr, könnte also schon vielleicht, unter Umständen, möglicherweise sein... _#_noch mal g_#_  
Schön, dass dir die Fantasien von Hermine gefallen haben, ja, wird noch mehr davon geben _#_es schwört_# _aber ob es bei Fantasien bleiben wird... _#_g_#_ Die beiden werden auf jeden Fall noch Etliches erleben... _#_ein wissendes Grinsen breitet sich auf den Lippen aus_#_  
So und jetzt schick ich dir noch viele Hugs&Kisses, fühle dich geknuddelt  
HDGDL_

_P.S.: Noch mal sorry, dass ich so lange mit meiner Review zu deiner Story gebraucht habe, ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem eine von dir zu meinem neuen Kapitel bekomme_ #_Dackelblick aufsetzt_#

**.**

**_Vengari:_**_ Nun, du wirst gleich sehen, wie es weiter geht, aber Hermine ziert sich eben noch...aber ob das so bleibt? _#_geheimnisvoll schaut_# #_g_#_ Tja, Hermine hat bei dir ja durchaus schon intensive Träume gehabt, im letzten Kapitel hat sie es dann auch endlich geschehen lassen _#_g_#_ und da wird wohl noch so Einiges zu erwarten sein _#_sich ganz doll darauf freut_#_, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass bei meiner Story auch noch einige Dinge passieren werden... _#_g_#_  
Sorry noch mal, dass ich bei deiner Story so lange gebraucht habe um zu reviewen! _#_eine Tüte Kekse als Versöhnungsgeschenk rüberschiebt_#_  
Ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem eine Review von dir kriege! _#_Dackelblick aufsetzt_# #_ganz lieb bittet_# _  
Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
_

_Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

**_isi: _**_Ja, Cliffhanger schleichen sich bei mir immer so ein, da kann ich einfach nichts gegen machen _#_ganz betont unschuldig schaut_# #_g_#_ Aber es freut mich, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt! Ich hoffe, dass das auch so bleibt! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

**.**

**_TheSnitch: _**_Ich weiß, hat etwas lange gedauert, aber man kann die Kreativität nicht zwingen, vor allem nicht, wenn man ziemlich eingebunden ist und seine Kreativität auch nebenbei für eine andere Story gebraucht hat. Aber nun ist es ja da, ich hoffe, du hast Spaß damit! (Außerdem hatte es doch einige Zeit gebraucht, bis du mir ne Review geschickt hast, vorher hatte ich schon länger keine Review mehr von dir gekriegt, oder? _#_etwas böser Blick_# _Na ja, bin ja selbst bei anderen Storys ne längere Zeit mit den Reviews in Verzug gewesen :) Aber wäre schön, wenn ich zu diesem Kapitel ne Review bekommen würde _#_leicht fordernd schaut, aber nur ganz leicht..._# #_g_#_)_

**.**

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. **

**.**

**6. Kapitel: Hormone und andere Flüche**

**.**

**.**

Hermine starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den kleinen Spiegel in ihrer Hand, der ihr bewusst machte, dass das darin Gezeigte nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war.   
'Ich bräuchte mich nur umdrehen, zu ihm in die Dusche steigen und dann könnte ich... _So ein Schwachsinn!_ Er würde mich für verrückt erklären und das Schlimmste daran wäre, dass er damit auch noch völlig Recht hätte! Hermine krieg deine Hormone unter Kontrolle! Ich bin einfach schon zu lange Single, daran muss es liegen. Genau, ich bräuchte einen festen Freund mit dem ich regelmäßig... Aber das kann ich jetzt wohl vergessen, es hätte mit Sicherheit niemand Lust mit mir eine Nacht zu verbringen während Snape zuschaut. Also wäre die Variante zu ihm in die Dusche zu steigen vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht... _Quatsch! Gerade mit dem!_ Ist es schon so weit gekommen? Bin ich derart verzweifelt? Dass ich überhaupt darüber nachdenke... Aber er sieht schon heiß aus... Jetzt aber genug! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge in einer Beziehung als den 'rein körperlichen' Teil und Snape ist ja wohl absolut beziehungsunfähig! Sobald der seinen Mund aufmacht, sprudeln die Beleidigungen nur so heraus! Das ist das Einzige, was er kann! Also wollen wir doch - mal abgesehen davon, dass er mich wohl mit Sicherheit postwendend aus der Dusche rausschmeißen würde - nichts beginnen, was eh keine Zukunft hat. Das könnte nur schief gehen! Also nur anschauen, aber nicht anfassen!'

So verfolgte Hermine jede von Snapes Bewegungen und genoss, was sie sah, stets bemüht sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie beschlossen hatte, sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen.

****

**-:-:-:-**

Hermine und Snape liefen so unauffällig und normal wirkend wie irgend möglich die Gänge entlang. Also so normal und unauffällig, wie die zwei einander am meisten verhassten Professoren der Schule, die normalerweise kein Sterbenswörtchen miteinander wechseln würden, wenn es nicht lebensnotwendig war und sich dementsprechend tunlichst aus dem Weg gingen, nun dicht nebeneinander laufend und sich angeregt über den Sinn oder Unsinn von Weihnachten streitend, nun mal wirken konnten.  
Einige verwunderte und häufig leicht amüsierte Blicke seitens der Schüler, die den beiden begegneten, begleiteten somit den Weg der Professoren, die sich mittlerweile derart an ihre Situation gewöhnt hatten und so vertieft in ihren zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Streit waren, dass sie die Verwunderung der Schüler über das ihnen gebotene Phänomen gar nicht wahrnahmen.

**.**

"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Sie können nicht wirklich vorhaben, morgen den ganzen Tag in den kalten Kerkern hinter verstaubten Büchern zu verbringen!", meinte Hermine empört.

"Was dachten Sie denn, was ich machen werde? Mich wie all die Idioten hier herausputzen, also meinen besten Ausgehumhang herauskramen, am besten noch ein passendes Aftershave benutzen und dann in den fröhlichen Singsang einstimmen, um Sie zu guter Letzt noch zum Tanz aufzufordern?", erwiderte Snape in der ihm eigenen spöttischen Art.

**.**

'Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich an so etwas in der Art gedacht, aber wenn er es so sagt, hört es sich tatsächlich irgendwie absurd an... Ich glaube, ich bin noch immer ein wenig verwirrt von vorhin, die Sache mit der Dusche hat mich ganz durcheinander gebracht. Ich sollte das aber langsam unter Kontrolle bringen, das könnte sonst noch unangenehme Folgen haben...'

Hermine hatte sich, wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte, im Bad soweit unter Kontrolle behalten, dass sie sich nicht umgedreht hatte. Als Snape dann fertig gewesen war, hatte Hermine den Handspiegel unauffällig in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden lassen, jedoch nicht ohne vorher die Röte in ihrem Gesicht mit viel Puder geschickt kaschiert zu haben, die zuvor, durch etliche unanständige Fantasien begünstigt, in schwindelnde Höhen gestiegen war. Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, hatte Hermine dann, nachdem Snape sich wieder bekleidet hatte und beide nun auf dem Weg zum Frühstücken waren, ein erneutes Gespräch über Weihnachten angefangen - ein fataler Fehler, wie sie nun bedauernd feststellen musste. Er wollte noch immer partout nichts damit zu tun haben und wie es nun aussah, würde sie wegen ihm tatsächlich das Fest an Heiligabend, das nun ausnahmsweise mal ein richtig großes Ereignis mit allem drum und dran sein würde, verpassen.

'Aber so leicht gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen! Und wenn ich den ganzen Abend da nur herumsitze und zuschaue, wie andere sich auf der Tanzfläche amüsieren, dann kann ich mich wenigstens nett unterhalten, egal mit wem, es wäre sicherlich angenehmer als mit diesem Ekelpaket! Irgendwie werde ich diesen Miesepeter schon noch dahin schleppen!'

**.**

So startete Hermine einen erneuten Versuch den folgenden Tag doch noch zu retten: "Ich habe nie von Tanzen gesprochen. Als ob ich mit Ihnen tanzen würde, absurder ging es nicht, oder? Ich finde nur, dass es unsere Pflicht ist als Professoren teilzunehmen, um z.B. die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen und mit gutem Beispiel dabei voranzugehen, zu zeigen, dass man alte Traditionen pflegen sollte - mal abgesehen davon, dass nach wie vor meiner Meinung nach Weihnachten eines der schönsten Feste, wenn nicht _das_ schönste Fest überhaupt ist und es sich lohnt daran teilzunehmen."

"Nun, da ist es wohl Pech, dass es mich nicht im Geringsten interessiert, was Sie meinen", konterte Snape genervt.

_"Verfluchter Egoist!"_

"Na, na, werden wir etwa wieder ausfallend?" - bis auf ein leichtes Schmunzeln blieb Snape völlig unbeeindruckt.

_"Pah!"_

**.**

Die letzten Meter bis zu ihren Plätzen am Lehrertisch schwiegen sich Hermine und Snape an.   
Angekommen am Tisch, wurden sie wie üblich begrüßt und wollten sich dann auch setzen, was allerdings vorher einer gewissen Planung bedurft hätte...

Hermine hatte sich augenblicklich neben Minerva McGonagall gesetzt und Snape war in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschritten. Jetzt jedoch wurden beide auf unangenehme Weise an gewisse Unannehmlichkeiten erinnert.  
Snape konnte das Zurückgezogen-Werden und ein infolgedessen Fast-Stolpern noch gerade mit einer etwas ungelenk wirkenden Drehung und einem Sich-auf-einen-nahe-gelegenen-Stuhl-Stützen kompensieren. Er warf Hermine darauf einen wütenden, gleichzeitig aber auch etwas ratlosen, fragenden Blick zu.

**.**

Hermine verschluckte sich fast an dem Tee, der gerade ihre Kehle hinunter rann. Sie hatte sich das angenehme Getränk eingeschenkt und wollte gerade anfangen, das Frühstück zu genießen, als sie der Blick und damit die Ernüchterung trafen.

'Verdammt, was jetzt? Lass dir was einfallen, Hermine, irgendetwas...das kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Irgendwie will mir keine gute Idee in den Sinn kommen. Außer...aber nein, dass muss nicht sein, mir muss da was anderes einfallen!'   
Hermine überlegte hin und her, da sie aber weit davon entfernt war von einem Geistesblitz getroffen zu werden, beschloss sie doch auf ihren Einfall zurückzugreifen.   
'Na gut, beiß ich halt in den sauren Apfel. Ich kann es zwar nicht im Geringsten ab, wenn er sich als Lehrmeister aufspielt, aber was soll's, ich werde es schon irgendwie überleben...'

**.**

"Professor Snape, wollten Sie mir nicht - da Sie sich ja für allwissend halten - erklären, wie man sich am wirksamsten gegen den 'Inflammare'-Fluch schützt, da Sie ja - wie immer - nicht mit meinen Methoden übereinstimmen? Wäre es da nicht sinnvoll - was Ihnen zwar wie ich weiß kein Begriff ist, aber trotzdem - wenn Sie sich neben mich setzten würden, da ich keine Lust habe auch noch alles über den Tisch zu schreien?"

Etwas erleichtert erwiderte Snape fast zu sanft für ihn: "Typisch, seine Arbeit nicht richtig machen und dann auch noch eine Sonderbehandlung haben wollen..."

**.**

Hermines Blick brachte eine unmissverständliche Botschaft rüber: 'Sei froh, dass ich uns gerade aus der Patsche geholfen habe! Anstatt das derart auszunutzen könntest du etwas dankbarer sein, du Scheißkerl! Provozier mich noch ein bisschen und ich kratz dir die Augen aus!!!'

**.**

"Da ich aber heute meinen großzügigen Tag habe" - Snape nahm neben Hermine Platz - "haben Sie Glück gehabt."

"Ja, welch Glück, dass der Meister aller Meister sich meiner erbarmt..." - Der abfällige Ton Hermines wurde von ihr noch mit einem viel sagenden Augenverdrehen unterstrichen.

_"Ich habe es keineswegs nötig Ihnen irgendetwas zu erklären, ich kann auch gerne wieder gehen!"_, fauchte Snape rasend vor Wut und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, ohne sich in diesem Augenblick über den genauen Inhalt seiner Worte bewusst zu sein.

**.**

Ein 'Wirklich?-Wieso-habe-ich-mir-das-hier-denn-dann-ausdenken-müssen?-Ich-bin-ja-mal-gespannt-wie-Sie-das-hinkriegen-wollen!-Sie-verdammter-Idiot!'-Blick Hermines streifte Snape und holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

**.**

"Tja dann gehen Sie doch, ich halte Sie nicht auf!", meinte Hermine verärgert, aber auch leicht amüsiert und gespannt darauf, wie er sich da nun wieder herausmanövrieren wollte.

**.**

Snape, dem wieder klar geworden war, in was für einer Situation er sich befand, suchte nach Worten. Sein zorniger Blick schwand einem leicht nervösen.

**.**

Schließlich versuchte er sich in einer Erklärung, da ein weiteres Schweigen sehr auffällig gewesen wäre und setzte sich dabei langsam wieder auf den vor ihm stehenden Stuhl: "Äh...da ich es allerdings nicht verantworten kann, dass Sie den Schülern irgendwelchen Unsinn beibringen und somit zur zunehmenden Verblödung dieser einen großen Beitrag leisten - so wie Sie es generell machen - werde ich es Ihnen erklären. Also hören Sie gut zu, ich spreche auch ganz langsam, damit _selbst Sie_ es verstehen."

**.**

'Ich bringe ihn um, _ich bringe ihn um_, ICH BRINGE IHN UM!!!' - Hermines Augen spießten Snape förmlich auf.

**.**

"Also. Der 'Inflammare'-Fluch sorgt dafür, dass die Person, auf die er abgefeuert wurde, anfängt am ganzen Körper zu brennen. Dies kann man daran erkennen, dass sich ein loderndes Feuer - Farbe Gelb-Organge-Rot - auf der Person aufbreitet. Des Weiteren sieht man es, da die Person anfängt zu schreien und häufig etwas in Richtung 'Feuer! Feuer! Ich brenne! Hilfe!' ruft. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür ist..."

"Ach nee, wirklich?", fuhr ihm Hermine kochend vor Wut in die Parade, die sich innerlich dafür ohrfeigte, dass sie wider besserem Wissen die Unterhaltung in diese Richtung geleitet hatte und nun mit seinen Erklärungen in der üblichen herablassenden Art gequält wurde. "Das hätte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet, Professor, Sie haben mir unheimlich durch diese bahnbrechende Erkenntnis weitergeholfen. Wo ich doch noch nie einen angewandten 'Inflammare'-Fluch gesehen habe und auch noch nie versucht habe einen Abwehrzauber zu verwenden. Deshalb konnten Sie an der Art, wie ich den Abwehrzauber verwendet habe, auch herumnörgeln..."

**.**

'Ich werde den 'Inflammare'-Fluch gleich aus Demonstrationszecken an dir ausprobieren, du blöde Hexe!'

**.**

"Wie wäre es nun mit einem Verbesserungsvorschlag zu den Abwehrzaubern? Ich weiß ja, dass Sie sich gerne selbst reden hören, aber wenn Sie den 'Ich-bin-so-toll-und-weiß-alles-und-Sie-wissen-gar-nichts'-Teil überspringen würden, könnte das die Sache erheblich erleichtern."

**.**

'Gut, das war's - _ich werde ihn hier und jetzt an ihr ausprobieren!_ '

**.**

"Nun, wenn Sie _so großen_ Wert darauf legen... Dann stehen Sie doch bitte mal auf, dann kann ich es Ihnen viel besser zeigen."

**.**

Der triumphierende, fast freudige Unterton in Snapes Stimme beunruhigte Hermine, deshalb stand sie nur zögerlich auf.   
'Am liebsten würde ich sitzen bleiben, aber bleibt mir eine Wahl? Es würde sicherlich einen seltsamen Eindruck machen, wenn ich nicht aufstehe...'

**.**

"So. Also, wenn der 'Inflammare'-Fluch auf einen abgefeuert wurde, muss man am besten, wenn man schnell genug reagieren kann, den Abwehrzauber 'Reflektare' als Gegenreaktion bringen..." '...aber du wirst nicht schnell genug reagieren können, dafür werde ich sorgen...' "Wenn das nicht möglich ist und einen der Fluch schon getroffen hat, man also schon brennt, sollte man _'Waterare!' _aussprechen, damit das Feuer gelöscht wird. Es wird hierdurch zwar nur kurzfristig gelöscht und es bedarf noch eines_ 'Cleanseus Totalus!' _um den Fluch abzustreifen, der 'Waterare' bringt einem jedoch genug Zeit um den 'Cleanseus Totalus' auszusprechen, der nur wirkt, wenn man nicht brennt."

"Sehr interessant, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe" 'Als ob ich das nicht auch schon vorher gewusst hätte. Was glaubt der was ich bin, ein blutiger Anfänger?' "Allerdings verstehe ich nicht so ganz, warum ich dazu aufstehen sollte. Ich..."

_"Inflammare!"_ - Snapes Worte hallten durch den Raum.

**.**

Das folgende Szenario war lustig anzuschauen. Snape, der blitzartig ohne jegliche Vorwarnung erneut aufgesprungen war, seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn auf Hermine gerichtet hatte, stand jetzt selbstzufrieden vor aller Augen in der Halle. Er schmunzelte und beobachtete Hermine, die in Flammen stand, völlig entsetzt über das, was ihr da gerade passiert war.   
Ansonsten herrschte eine Totenstille im Raum, keiner der Schüler wagte es zu sprechen, vielleicht, weil sie zu überrumpelt von der Situation waren, vielleicht auch weil sie keineswegs Wert darauf legten, selbst einen 'Inflammare' auf den Hals geschickt zu bekommen.

**.**

So hallte Hermines Stimme umso vernehmlicher durch die Halle, als sie rasend vor Wut, wobei ein gequälter Unterton in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, kreischte: _"Sie haben Sie wohl nicht mehr alle!" _

"Wie bereits erwähnt, sollte man schnell reagieren, wenn so ein Fluch auf einen abgefeuert wird und ihn mit dem 'Reflektare'-Zauber abwehren", erläuterte Snape belehrend und völlig unbeeindruckt, als wäre er in einer seiner Unterrichtsstunden und würde versuchen einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Schüler etwas beizubringen.

_"Sie neunmalkluger Vollidiot! Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben! Aber dass Sie völlig geisteskrank sind, wird mir erst jetzt klar! - Waterare!" _

**.**

'Und vorhin habe ich doch tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht zu ihm in die Dusche zu steigen - wie konnte ich nur? Aber davon bin ich jetzt ein für allemal kuriert, soviel ist sicher! Trotzdem glaube ich langsam echt, dass ich 'nen Psychiater brauche! Gezwungen zu sein soviel Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen, bringt mich noch ganz um den Verstand!'

**.**

Die Flammen verschwanden.

**.**

Snape grinste nur ohne ein Wort zu sagen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

**.**

Mit _"Cleanseus Totalus!" _beendete Hermine endgültig den Fluch und baute sich darauf mit auf den Hüften aufgestützten Händen vor Snape auf.

**.**

"Sehen Sie, es geht doch", meinte Snape lächelnd, "Was wollen Sie hören? Ein 'Gut gemacht'? Ich würde Ihnen glatt 10 Punkte geben, wenn Sie noch meine Schülerin wären. Irgendwie sind Sie das ja sogar noch..."

_"Na warten Sie, jetzt können Sie etwas erleben! Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten!"_

"So - und was wollen Sie machen?"

_"Clownus!" _

**.**

Ein _"Nein!"_ und ein verzweifelter Versuch dem abgefeuerten Fluch auszuweichen seitens Snape änderten nichts daran, dass der Tränkemeister von den regenbogenfarbigen Funken, die aus Hermines Zauberstab geradewegs auf ihn zuschossen, getroffen wurde. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden war seine schwarze Robe einem bunten Clownskostüm gewichen. Snape trug nun überdimensional große Schuhe, hatte einen Hut auf, aus dem eine Sonnenblume spross und wurde von einer sehr kleidsamen roten Clownsnase geziert. Abgesehen von seiner ohnehin schon lächerlichen Aufmachung fing er nun an zu tanzen, machte seltsame Bewegungen und begann sogar zu singen. Wüsste man nicht, dass dort vor einem Snape, der übelgelaunteste Professor der ganzen Schule - und wahrscheinlich der ganze Welt - herum sprang, so hätte man glatt denken können, dass sich ein Wanderzirkus in die große Halle verirrt hatte und man hätte nun auf die Elefanten etc. gewartet.

Die Totenstille, die zuvor geherrscht hatte, als alle gebannt auf die in Flammen stehende Hermine geschaut hatten, wurde nun von einem lauten Gelächter abgelöst. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Professor Dumbledore oder ein anderer Lehrer das Gelächter sofort unterbunden und für Ordnung gesorgt, doch dieses Mal konnten es sich auch die Professoren nicht verkneifen in das Gelächter mit einzustimmen.

Dumbledore brachte nur ein "Meine Liebe, das hätten Sie wirklich nicht machen sollen" hervor, machte jedoch keine Anstalten dem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen.

**.**

Erst nach einigen Minuten der Fröhlichkeit hob er dann doch seine Stimme an, rief die Schüler - und auch die Lehrer - zur Ordnung und meinte, dass man den Zaubertränkelehrer nun wohl besser in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte.

**.**

"Und Sie sollten ihn besser begleiten, Hermine. Schließlich wissen Sie am besten, was zu seinem Zustand geführt hat", fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

"Aber ich habe doch noch gar nicht gefrühstückt", protestierte Hermine, die hoffte, dass der Gang in den Krankenflügel noch etwas aufgeschoben werden könnte und der Spaß so noch ein wenig anhalten würde.

"Ich lasse Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen."

"Na gut, wie Sie meinen", antwortete Hermine, die bezweifelte, dass ein weiterer Einwand irgendetwas bringen würde.

**.**

So verließ Hermine mit dem an die Schüler (und wohl auch an die Lehrer) gerichteten Ausspruch "Nun, das war mein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Sie, ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen gefallen" und einem darauf folgenden tosenden Beifall dicht gefolgt von Snape die Halle. Snape, der weiterhin vergnügt in der Gegend herum sprang, zauberte aus seinen Hosentaschen immer wieder diverse Dinge, um zu Schülern hinzuhüpfen und ihnen die hervorgeholten Dinge zu schenken. Er grinste dabei vergnügt, was alleine schon sehr eigenartig aussah und gab zudem für ihn zutiefst untypische Sprüche wie "Hier - die ist für dich! Die Sonne scheint so schön, sie lächelt! Ich möchte mit dieser Blume ein genauso schönes Lächeln auf deine Lippen zaubern, wie die Sonne eins trägt!" von sich, was noch mehr zu dem Vergnügen der Anwesenden beitrug. Es war einfach zu absurd ihn so zu sehen.

Zu allem Überfluss sah es so aus, als ob es Snape sehr gut gefiel sich so aufzuführen, da er sich nur mit Mühe seitens Hermine von dieser aus der Halle Richtung Krankenflügel bugsieren ließ. Nichts deutete auf den eigentlichen Snape hin, der das genaue Gegenteil von dem farbenfroh gekleideten, gut gelaunten Witzbold darstellte. Er machte nicht im Geringsten den Eindruck, dass sein Verhalten erzwungen war.

**.**

'Tja, das hat er davon! Schön wäre es, wenn es ihm so viel Spaß machen würde, wie es den Anschein hat... Er ist so echt herrlich anzusehen! Der Zauberspruch ist sehr praktisch, die Schüler lieben mich dafür, die Lehrer fanden es auch sehr komisch und ich hatte meinen Spaß - und wie ich den hatte! Ja, genau der richtige Spruch, um es ihm heimzuzahlen! Und er hat es verdient, er hat es so was von verdient! Nun ist er der Witz der ganzen Schule! Hihihi! Aber er wird das wahrscheinlich nicht so lustig finden... Der Spruch ist ja wirklich klasse, er wäre absolut perfekt, wenn die verzauberte Person sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern würde. Im Grunde ist es so ja gut, er hat es völlig verdient keine Kontrolle mehr über sich zu haben, all diese Dinge zu tun und das bei vollem Bewusstsein, da hat er dann die volle Ladung an Demütigung abgekriegt. Wenn ich ihm nachher einfach aus dem Weg gehen könnte, wäre es wirklich perfekt, aber so habe ich so meine Bedenken... Er wird mich dafür hassen. Das, was er mit mir gemacht hat, war echt fies, er hat mich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht! Mich einfach so hinzustellen, als wenn ich eine Anfängerin wäre und das vor all den Schülern - eine absolute Unverschämtheit! Außerdem taten die Flammen auf der Haut verdammt weh! Aber ich habe ihn an Demütigung wohl noch übertroffen, wenn man so seinen Ruf bedenkt und dann daran denkt, wie er jetzt aussieht und sich vor aller Augen aufgeführt hat, dann wird das für ihn eine Katastrophe sein. Er _wird_ mich hassen! _Oh er wird mich so etwas von hassen! _Er wird mich umbringen, verdammt und ich kann noch nicht einmal fliehen! Da hab ich mir ja was eingebrockt! Ob ich aus der Sache irgendwie wieder heil rauskomme? Vielleicht wird er ja gar nicht so schlimm reagieren, vielleicht wird er nur drüber lachen und ich mache mir ohne Grund Sorgen... Halt mal, wir reden hier über Snape! VERFLUCHT - ER WIRD MICH UMBRINGEN! SHIT!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Na, was glaubt ihr, wie wird Snape reagieren? Ihr könnt ja mal spekulieren... Ich habe zwar schon einen genaueren Plan dazu, aber über tolle Anregungen freue ich mich immer und wenn sie mir gut gefallen, würde ich sie vielleicht glatt noch einbauen, wenn es ins Konzept passt :)  
Bin schon gespannt auf eure Rückmeldungen, der kleine Button in der linken unteren Ecke wartet schon ungeduldig darauf von euch gedrückt zu werden _#_g_#_ (und ich auch, gut, nicht selbst gedrückt zu werden (obwohl... _#_g_#_), sondern ich warte natürlich darauf, dass ihr auf den Button klickt :) )  
Bis dann, Hugs&Kisses an euch alle!_

**_._**


	7. Lächel’ doch mal!

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Chapter. _

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Hallo! So, da bin ich wieder. Der Urlaub liegt hinter mir #schluchz# aber ich hab noch ein paar Ferientage vor mir #freu# und außerdem ist es auch schön wieder zu Hause zu sein, u.a. weil ich meine liebe Curlylein wieder in meiner Nähe hab #mal zu ihr rüberwinkt und sie heftig knuddelt#  
Wer ab und zu in meiner Bio nachschaut, hat sicherlich schon festgestellt, dass mein Urlaub für die lange Wartezeit auf dieses Kapitel verantwortlich ist. Aber für alle, die dies nicht getan haben: Ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft das Kapitel vor dem Urlaub noch komplett fertig zu stellen und dadurch wurde die Wartezeit noch um die Zeit meines Urlaubes plus ein paar Tage verlängert, sorry.  
Irgendwie brauchen die Kapitel für diese Story so ihre Zeit, aber ich hoffe, dass euch meine Story gut genug gefällt um sie trotzdem weiterzuverfolgen :) _

**.**

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön gebührt wieder Curlylein, meiner mich immer unterstützenden, kreativen Beta, die auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder am Werk war! #nochmal knuddel# Herzlichen Dank, Herz! #eine Rose zum Dank rüberreicht#_

**.**

_Und nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern. Erst einmal ein herzlicher Dank an alle, ich freue mich über eure Reviews immer total, sie sind der Lohn für die Mühe, die ich mir für meine Storys gebe und der Grund warum ich mit Freude und viel Spaß weitermache. Eine Packung virtueller Schokokekse an euch alle! #g# #Kekse rüberschiebt# _

_Und speziell zu den einzelnen Reviews:_

**. **

_**An Drachenkind:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Da du Snape als Clown mochtest, denke ich, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch gefallen wird, viel Spaß damit! :)  
Hugs&Kisses  
_  
**.**

**_An Miyazawa:_**_ Ja, ich befürchte auch, dass er explodiert. Ob er sie umbringt kann ich noch nicht sagen, könnte schon sein... Ich soll Sev zwei Wochen ans Bett fesseln und ihn von Hermine pflegen lassen? Das würde bestimmt lustig, aber dann würde er sie definitiv umbringen, wenn er wieder vom Zauber befreit ist, schließlich kriegt er ja alles mit, was er macht, sein Geist arbeitet ja ganz normal, er hat durch den Zauber nur 'leider' #fg# keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Handlungen. Wie glücklich er darüber generell ist, wirst du gleich sehen, wenn du das neue Kapitel liest :) Viel Spaß dabei!  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

**_An Kissymouse:_**_ Danke für das Lob! Tja, Rache ist wohl wirklich im Moment das Hauptziel von Snape, mal sehen, wie die aussehen wird. Ja, er kocht vor Wut und ich befürchte, dass das noch so seine Auswirkungen haben wird. Und wie du gleich feststellen wirst, steigert sich seine Laune nicht gerade bei dem, was sein Körper da noch so macht... Wie sie Weihnachten verbringen, müssen sie wirklich noch ausdiskutieren. Ich habe da schon konkrete Vorstellungen und ich kann versprechen, dass es lustig wird, aber mehr wird noch nicht verraten ;)  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

**_An Curlylein: _**_Ja Süße, das war wirklich eine absolut geniale Review! #eine extra Packung Kekse zum Dank rüberschiebt# Ja, ich liebe Dialog-Reviews und deine hat mir super gefallen! Grüß deine Schadenfreude und dein nymphomanisches Ich von mir und auch alle anderen Teile von dir #g#  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

**_An Nici1807:_**_ Ja, die beiden sind wirklich gut darin sich das Leben gegenseitig zur Hölle zu machen. Aber du könntest Recht haben, was sich neckt, das liebt sich, mal sehen, ob es so ist, wird sich wohl später herausstellen... #g# #lieber nicht noch einmal erwähnt, dass sie Happy-End-Fan ist, da das zu auffällig wäre...# Aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass Sev zumindest erst sehr, sehr wütend sein wird... :)  
Was Dumbledore angeht: Ich denke mal, dass du es dir noch mal angeschaut hast. Aber wenn nicht zur Auffrischung eine kurze Zusammenfassung: Im 2. Kapitel haben Hermine und Snape Dumbledore mitgeteilt, dass sie seinen Auftrag, eine Kiste wegen dem Wettbewerb aufzustellen, nicht ausführen konnten, weil sich der Schlüssel für das Schränkchen, in dem es sich befand, in Luft aufgelöst hatte und haben ihm von der darauf folgend bestehenden Bindung zwischen einander erzählt und ihn um Rat gefragt, da es schließlich sein Schlüssel war und er daher die Lösung wissen könnte. Nun, eine Lösung für das 'Bindungsproblem' außer der Auflage, dass sich Hermine und Snape bei einander entschuldigen und sich aufrichtig mögen müssen, konnte er ihnen nicht geben. Snape und Hermine gehen davon aus, dass er hinter der ganzen Sache steckt, dieser Punkt ist jedoch noch nicht geklärt, wer weiß, ob sie Recht haben... vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht...  
Was den Wettbewerb bei PM angeht: Danke, dass du dort abgestimmt hast! Das Ergebnis ist sagen wir 'etwas' anders ausgefallen als ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Die Bewertungskriterien, nach denen manche wohl abgestimmt haben, sind meiner Meinung nach 'leicht' fraglich. Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass ich komplett mit dem Ergebnis nicht übereinstimme, die Kritik bezieht sich nur auf manche Storys (meine eingeschlossen), deren meiner Meinung nach zu schlechte bzw. zu hohe Endergebnisse mich doch stark gewundert haben. Aber es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Story gefallen hat (habe den Thread in PMs Chatforum z.T. gelesen). Ich werde die Geschichte bald hier online stellen und hoffe, dann mit ein paar netten Reviews für meine Mühe und die ganze Zeit, die ich in die Story investiert habe, belohnt zu werden.  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

**_An Callista: _**_Tja, man kann ja glücklicherweise die Kategorie im Nachhinein noch ändern ;) Stimmt, sieht nach einem Drama aus, mal sehen, was er machen wird, wenn er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangt hat. Wer weiß, was es sein wird, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein... #g# Es freut mich auf jeden Fall sehr, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat! Ja, die Dusch-Szene hatte schon was nettes :) - war aber ganz schön schwierig es zu beschreiben, weil man immer von den Severus Fans in den falschen Sichtwinkel gedrängt wurde, hat schon ganz schön lange gedauert, bis ich es dann endlich zu Papier gebracht hatte ;) Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, dass ich trotz beginnender körperlicher Anziehung zwischen den beiden sie sich noch weiterhin schön streiten lasse, gerade das macht mir besonders viel Spaß und ich finde einfach, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Zeit braucht und die Barrieren, die sich zwischen den beiden befinden, einfach Stück für Stück abgebaut werden müssen. Hinzu kommt noch, dass Hermine und Sev sich ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht eingestehen wollen und bis es endlich soweit ist, werden wir wohl noch viel Spaß bei ihren Streitereien haben :)  
Was die Zaubersprüche angeht: Ich denke schon, dass sie sich wirklich so gehen lassen würden, denn beide befinden sich in einer Ausnahmesituation, immerhin sind sie jetzt schon einige Zeit aneinander gefesselt und bekanntlich machen Leute in Extremsituationen, wie z.B. für längere Zeit als kleine Gruppe irgendwo verschüttet etc, die verrücktesten Dinge, die sie unter normalen Bedingungen nie getan hätten. Sowohl Sev als auch Herm sind aufgrund der fesselnden Bindung mittlerweile ziemlich aufeinander fixiert. Sie streiten sich ständig und das sorgt für eine angespannte Atmosphäre. In der Situation, in der Sev den Fluch auf Herm abgefeuert hat, war er so wütend, fühlte sich derart von Hermine provoziert, dass es ihm in diesem Augenblick primär wichtig war Hermine bloßzustellen. Außerdem ging er wohl davon aus, dass er sie vor der ganzen Schule vorführen und er so als Gewinner hervorgehen würde, er hat keineswegs mit einer derartigen Gegenaktion von Hermine gerechnet. Na ja, und sie hatte wohl nichts mehr zu verlieren (im Bezug auf die Schüler), als sie ihrerseits einen Fluch auf Sev abgefeuert hat, damit konnte sie nur gewinnen, er hatte sie ja geradezu dazu herausgefordert. Außerdem muss sie in diesem Augenblick so unendlich wütend gewesen sein, dass der Fluch automatisch über ihre Lippen kam. Wenn sie einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihr schon vorher in den Sinn gekommen, dass seine Reaktion nach Zurückerlangen der Kontrolle über seinen Körper nicht sonderlich angenehm sein würde... :)  
Was gewisse Wiedergutmachungsversuche betrifft: Wer weiß, aber eins kann ich dir versprechen: Die Klärung wird interessant und ob sie dabei oder irgendwann zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt - sie werden wohl vielleicht, wahrscheinlich, könnte sein... #breites Grinsen, das recht viel verrät# Nun aber erst einmal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

**.**

**_An isi:_**_ Danke für das Lob! Tja, mal sehen, wie er reagieren wird, seine Wut reicht auf jeden Fall für so Einiges... Und die könnte vielleicht noch gesteigert werden...  
Hugs&Kisses_

**. **

**_An aeris:_**_ Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ich freue mich immer, wenn sich noch weitere Reviewer zu den schon vorhandenen meiner Story gesellen! Ich hoffe, dass du die Story weiter lesen wirst!  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

**_An Iarethirwen:_**_ Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Tja, Sev ist wirklich ziemlich sauer und das könnte sich sogar noch steigern, also, mal sehen, wie er reagieren wird... freundlich wird er wohl nicht sein, befürchte ich... #g# Ja, da hat Hermine sich wirklich ganz schön was eingebrockt :)  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

**_An SelphieLeBlanc: _**_Ja wirklich, der arme Sev #g# Und ich stimme dir vollkommen zu, ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum Hermine sich nicht darüber freut an Sev gebunden zu sein. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, aber es ist eben Hermine, mal sehen, vielleicht ändert es sich ja noch, aber auch nur vielleicht... #versucht ein starkes Grinsen zu unterdrücken um noch nicht alles zu verraten#  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

**_An Blimmchen: _**_Vielen Dank für das Lob! Tja, die beiden 'necken' sich sehr schön, mal sehen, ob sie sich auch lieben, das wird sich zeigen... #wissendes Grinsen# Was den Punkt, dass Snape erfahren soll, wie er sich aufgeführt hat, betrifft: Nicht nötig, das weiß er bereits. Sein Geist funktioniert nach wie vor, er kriegt alles mit, was er macht, wie auch sonst. Er hat lediglich keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper, der macht, was er im Clownszustand machen will, und das gefällt Sev leider so ganz und gar nicht #g# Also, der nächste Streit ist schon vorprogrammiert #g# Und was die weiteren für Sev unangenehmen Situationen angeht: Ich denke, dieses Kapitel bietet da noch so Einiges... Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß damit!  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

**_An Schneehase: _**_Vielen Dank für das Lob! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Mal sehen, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hat... Nun, mit dem Mord könntest du schon Recht haben, aber vielleicht überlebt es Hermine ja irgendwie...  
Hugs&Kisses_

**.**

_So, jetzt kommt das neue Kapitel, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit! _

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**7. Kapitel: Lächel' doch mal! **

**.**

**.**

Hermine saß auf einem Stuhl neben einem Krankenbett und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Sie starrte krampfhaft ihre Hände an, mit denen sie unruhig an ihrem Rock herumzupfte. Sie versuchte sich auf diesem Weg abzulenken, was sich allerdings als nicht sonderlich einfach gestaltete, da jemand sie immer wieder anstieß und ihr unaufhörlich eine Rose auf den Schoß legte, die Hermine ohne großen Erfolg stets wieder von sich stieß. Zusätzlich ließ ihr Gegenüber Blütenblätter von weiteren Rosen von oben auf ihre Kleidung regnen und forderte strahlend ununterbrochen: "Lächel' doch mal!".

Hermine fixierte das Stück Stoff ihres Rockes, das sie mittlerweile begonnen hatte zu umklammern als wäre es ein Rettungsanker, der ihr half gegen den Wunsch aufzusehen anzukämpfen, denn sie war sich sicher seiner Aufforderung nicht widerstehen zu können, für den Fall, dass sie ihm in die nun - im Gegensatz zu sonst - strahlenden, freundlichen, warmen Augen schauen würde. Nein, ein Lächeln könnte sie dann gewiss nicht mehr unterdrücken, wo es für sie doch schon schwierig genug war nicht allein bei der Erinnerung an Snapes äußeres Erscheinungsbild zu grinsen, geschweige denn einem aufkommenden Lachanfall freien Lauf zu gewähren. Da würde seine nun freundliche Erscheinung, die - mal ganz abgesehen von dem Clownskostüm - so gar nicht zu Snape passen wollte, wohl kaum dienlich sein um sich in Zurückhaltung zu üben. Und sich jetzt ein Lächeln genehmigen geschweige denn mehr war definitiv der größte Fehler, den sie jetzt noch machen könnte. Denn wenn sie sich erst einmal darauf eingelassen hätte, würde der 'Clown Snape' sich wohl noch so einiges Lustiges einfallen lassen und der echte Snape hasste sie jetzt eindeutig schon genug für die Dinge, die in der Großen Halle abgelaufen waren, weiteres würde die Situation, die ihr eh schon blühte, wenn er wieder aufgewacht sein würde, nur noch verschärfen.

**.**

Plötzlich grinste sie ein fröhliches Clownsgesicht an, das nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihrigen entfernt direkt vor ihrer Nasenspitze aufgetaucht war. Snape hatte sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt und vor ihr hingekniet. Nun schnitt er einige Fratzen.

**.**

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen.  
'Bloß nicht lachen, bloß nicht lachen...'

**.**

"Nun lächel' doch endlich mal!", wiederholte er seine Aufforderung erneut mit strahlendem Nachdruck und drückte dann auf einmal auf einen grauen gummiartigen Gegenstand, worauf Hermine ein Wasserspritzer aus einer Blume an seinem Jackett traf.

**.**

Sie konnte nicht mehr anders, das unterdrückte Lachen ließ sich nun nicht mehr bändigen und so gab sie sich diesem in vollen Zügen hin.

**.**

"Und wie schön du lachen kannst!", meinte Snape erfreut und spritzte ihr erneut ins Gesicht.

**.**

'ICH GLAUB MIR WIRD SCHLECHT! DAS HIER SOLL SOFORT AUFHÖREN!!! DAS ZAHL ICH DIR HEIM, VERFLUCHTES BIEST! ICH BRING DICH UM!'

**.**

"Hören Sie auf...hihi...nun ist aber gut...haha..." - Hermine vergaß schon fast, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

**.**

Die beiden Professoren führten sich wie zwei kleine Kinder im Kindergarten auf, die einen unendlichen Spaß beim Herumalbern hatten. Und so war es auch, zumindest für die Personen, die von außen zu sehen waren. Im Inneren einer Person sah es allerdings ganz anders aus...

**.**

"Hier, schau mal - ", meinte Snape geheimnistuerisch und holte einen Zylinder hervor, aus dem er sogleich ein Kaninchen zauberte, das er an den langen Ohren packte und dann vor sich hinhielt, wo es herumzappelte. Mit " - für dich!" reichte er es ihr.

"Wie süß! Danke! Das ist ja lieb von Ihnen!"  
'Was red ich denn da eigentlich? Egal, es ist sowieso alles absolut egal! Sei es drum, wenn er wieder 'normal' ist, dann ist es eh aus für mich. Also - wieso sollte ich nicht wenigstens noch ein wenig meinen Spaß haben?'

**.**

'_Igitt! Süß? _SÜß??? _Von wegen! _BAH! PHUI! UND ICH UND EINEN HASEN AUS EINEM HUT ZAUBERN? ES REICHT! ICH WERDE DICH IN TAUSEND STÜCKE ZERREIßEN!'

**.**  
  
"Warum so förmlich? Sag doch Sev zu mir - guck mal" - Er fing an mit dem Obst aus einer Schale, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Krankenbett stand, zu jonglieren und biss zwischendurch von einigen Äpfeln und Birnen ab. "Willst du auch mal?"

**.**

'WENN DU ES WAGST MICH ZU DUZEN!'

**.**

"Ähm, nein danke, aber machen Sie..."

"Du"

**.**

'NEIN!'

**.**

"Wie?"

"Du, nicht Sie"

**.**

'WEHE!'

**.**

"Ja...nun...mach du ruhig weiter, das sieht richtig toll aus", erwiderte Hermine grinsend, das Kaninchen auf ihrem Schoß streichelnd.

**.**

'GRRRRR! UND MICH DANN AUCH NOCH 'LOBEN'! ALS WENN ICH DEIN LOB BRÄUCHTE! DAS KRIEGST DU ZURÜCK, VERDAMMTE ZICKE!'

**.**

Snape legte das Obst zurück in die Schale, stellte sich vor Hermine hin und reichte ihr eine Hand. "Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Tänzchen?"

**.**

'NEIN! BITTE NICHT AUCH NOCH DAS! VERDAMMTER ZAUBER!'

**.**

"Sind Sie - ähm - bist du dir sicher...ich weiß ja nicht..."

**.**

Doch bevor Hermine noch irgendetwas Weiteres hinzufügen konnte, hatte Snape sie schon gepackt und von ihrem Stuhl hochgerissen, um sie auch sogleich über den Boden des Krankenflügels mit tänzerischen Schritten zu schwingen. Dabei sang er vergnügt: "Rumtamtam... rumtamtam... dumdidum... lalala... rumtamtam..."__

**.**

'WARUM KANN ICH NICHT EINFACH TOT UMFALLEN? ABER NACHHER KANNST DU ETWAS ERLEBEN...DU...DU - GENIEß DEN TANZ RUHIG, ES WIRD DEIN LETZTER SEIN!!!'

**.**

"Jjjjjjjjuuuuuuuupiiiiiii! Hach, das macht echt Spaß! Du bist ein wunderbarer Tänzer!"

**.**

'ICH GEB DIR GLEICH DEINEN WUNDERBAREN TÄNZER!'

**.**

"So, hier ist auch schon der Trank, der alles wieder normalisieren wird", sagte Madame Pompfrey lächelnd zu ihrem Patienten, die nun vor dem Tanzpaar mit einem Glas, in das ein blaues Gebräu gefüllt war, stand.

"Sagen Sie, könnten wir das denn nicht noch ein wenig aufschieben?", meinte Hermine, die den Spaß, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm noch ein wenig genießen wollte.

"Die Wirkung setzt erst nach einigen Stunden richtig ein..."

**.**

'_Wenn ich diesen Trank nicht kennen würde und sogar selbst gebraut hätte, hätte ich wenigstens die Hoffnung, dass sie sich irrt..._'

**.**

"...und da Professor Dumbledore unter anderem Sie beide für die Aufsicht heute Abend eingeteilt hat, sollte Professor Snape bis dahin wieder von dem Zauber befreit sein."

"Wir und eingeteilt? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts", erwiderte Hermine überrascht.

**.**

'_Eingeteilt?_ EINGETEILT??? ES WIRD JA IMMER SCHÖNER! _Das würde ja bedeuten, dass ich heute bei diesem Feier-Quatsch anwesend sein muss!_ DAS KANN ER NICHT MIT MIR MACHEN!'

**.**

"Nun, Professor Snape, dann trinken Sie mal schön" - Madame Pompfrey reichte Snape das Glas. "Der Trank wird allerdings neben der Aufhebung des Zaubers schon kurze Zeit nach seiner Einnahme eine ermüdende Wirkung auf den Trinkenden haben. Aber sehen Sie es positiv, Sie können sich ja auch ein wenig hinlegen, Hermine, dann sind Sie beide für heute Abend ausgeruht und können dann ja auch wieder das Tanzbein schwingen."

**.**

Ein gezwungenes Lächeln folgte als Antwort auf Madame Pomfreys Aussage.  
'Tja, leider wird das wohl nicht passieren...'

**.**

'NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE! _Aber die Müdigkeit ist wenigstens etwas, da hätte ich auch gleich dran denken können._ ABER DIESE SCHRECKLICHE PERSON MACHT EINEN JA GANZ WAHNSINNIG! _Na ja, dann kann ich in der Zeit wenigstens nichts mehr machen, was nicht in meinem Sinne ist. Also nichts wie all die Dinge, die ich in den letzten Stunden getan habe..._'

**.**

"Professor, der Trank."

"Och nö, ich möchte viel lieber noch ein wenig tanzen", maulte Snape.

**.**

'GRRR!'

**.**

Hermines Blick verriet, dass sie dieser Aussage nur zu gern zugestimmt hätte. Die Vernunft siegte jedoch und so meinte sie zu ihrem Tanzpartner: "Du solltest es wirklich trinken, wir können ja später weiter tanzen." - Ihre Augen zeigten einen matten Schleier von Betrübtheit.

**.**

'_Sollten wir etwa doch ein bisschen vernünftig sein? Aber dieser Blick ist absolut überflüssig!  
Für den Fall, dass du denkst, ich tanze deshalb nachher mit dir _- VERGISS ES! HEUL DOCH! _Mal ganz davon abgesehen ist das letzte Wort darüber, ob wir heute Abend bei dem dämlichen Fest anwesend sein werden, noch lange nicht gesprochen..._'

**.**

"Na gut, ich trink' es, aber nur dir zuliebe" - Es war noch immer ein leicht quengeliger Unterton vernehmbar, einem Kleinkind gleich, das sein Recht eingefordert und es nicht bekommen hatte und nun erkennen musste, dass weiterer Widerstand wohl zwecklos war.

**.**

_'Sülz! Wie übertrieben!'_

**.**

"So ist es gut", meinte Hermine und Madame Pompfrey stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu, während die beiden Frauen ihrem männlichen Zimmergenossen beim Leeren des Glases zuschauten.

"Und nun legen Sie sich am Besten hin. In ein paar Stunden werden Sie sich besser fühlen" - Madame Pompfrey deutete auf das in der Nähe stehende Bett.

"Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen, das ist total langweilig!"

"Nun stell dich nicht so an, ich leg mich doch auch hin!", drängte Hermine, die mit jeder Sekunde, die ihr der nette, lustige, ein wenig kindliche Snape-Clown gegenüber stand, das Kommende mehr fürchtete, aber auch die aktuelle Situation weniger ertragen konnte, da ihr immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass es nur eine - wenn auch schöne - Illusion gewesen war, der sie sich leichtsinnigerweise hingegeben hatte.

"Nur, wenn du dich zu mir legst"

**.**

'DAS-IST-NICHT-DEIN-ERNST!'

**.**

"Biiiiiiitttttteeeeeeee" - Snape setzte einen Dackelblick auf, der herzerweichend war.

"Wenn du es unbedingt willst"  
'Ich weiß, dass er mich dafür erst recht umbringen wird, aber immerhin kann man ja nur ein Mal umgebracht werden - also was soll's?'

**. **

'NEIN!'

**.**

"Jaaaaa"

"O.k." - Hermine reichte Madame Pompfrey das Kaninchen, die mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln versprach sich um es zu kümmern.

**.**

Sogleich umarmte Snape Hermine von Hinten, hob sie an als wolle er sie nach der Hochzeit über die Schwelle tragen und trug sie zum Bett, worauf er sie sanft in es hineinfallen ließ. Dann legte er sich zu ihr, kuschelte sich an Hermines Rücken, die beim Ins-Bett-fallen auf der Seite gelandet war, den Arm um sie schlingend und sie so in einer leichten, dennoch zärtlichen Klammer festhaltend.

**.**

'WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHE ICH DA??? ODER VIELMEHR: WAS MACHT DIESER ZAUBER MIT MEINEM KÖRPER???'

**.**

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte er, wobei er mit den Fingern schnippte und darauf funkelnde, winzige Goldpartikel über Hermine rieseln ließ, die einen wohltuenden, beruhigenden Duft verströmten.

Mit einem Lächeln und einem "Schlaf du auch gut" antwortete sie ihm und so schliefen die beiden erst einmal ein.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_Und schon ist das Kapitel auch wieder zu Ende :) Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ihr könnt mir das ja wie immer mit einer Review mitteilen, ich würde mich sehr freuen :)  
Ich weiß, die meisten von euch haben wohl erwartet schon in diesem Kapitel Snapes Reaktion auf seine Handlungen als Clown zu erfahren, aber Sev als Clown hat mir einfach so sehr gefallen, dass ich diesen Zustand noch ein wenig auskosten musste :) Ich hoffe, es hat euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht es zu lesen wie es mir gefallen hat es zu schreiben :) Und außerdem hat es seine Wut derart gesteigert, dass seine Reaktion... nun ja, ich hülle mich in Schweigen, aber ihr werdet es im nächsten Kapitel erfahren ;)_

**.**


	8. Rache? !

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1. Chapter. _

o

* * *

o 

_So, da kommt auch schon wieder das nächste Kapitel - gut, 'schon' ist in diesem Fall vielleicht Auslegungssache, aber hey, es hat nicht so lange gedauert wie beim letzten Mal :)  
Ansonsten riskiere ich es jetzt einfach mal anzukündigen, dass ich versuchen werde in der nächsten Zeit alle 2-3 Wochen (eigentlich alle 2 Wochen, aber ich kenne mich, deshalb gebe ich mir lieber schon mal im Voraus ein wenig mehr Zeit... ;) ), höchstwahrscheinlich immer freitags oder samstags, upzudaten. Ich sage bewusst versuchen, denn man weiß ja nie... Aber es ist doch ein Anfang, nicht wahr? ;) Ich gebe mir auf jeden Fall Mühe und erwähne - natürlich rein zufällig ;) - mal ganz nebenbei, dass Reviews zum Gelingen durchaus beitragen können... :)  
Aber genug von den nächsten Kapiteln, denn jetzt könnt ihr ja erstmal dieses lesen, ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß dabei!_

_Aber zuvor noch eben ein paar weitere generelle Worte :) _

o

_Einen herzlichen Dank an meine wunderbare Beta Curlylein, die auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet hat! Danke, Schatz, du bist einfach super! #dich mal ganz doll knuddelt und dir etliche Tüten Schokokekse reicht# :)  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

o

_Und nun auch wieder ein paar Worte an meine lieben Reviewer - generell schon mal herzlichen Dank dafür, dass ihr mir Reviews geschickt habt, eine Tüte Schokokekse für jeden von euch! #Kekstüten verschickt# :)_

o

**_An Curlylein: _**_Und wie ich zufrieden bin, Honey! Das war wieder so etwas von genial!!! Es tut mir echt leid, dass du wegen mir von Sev und Herm gequält wurdest, aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde sie leiden lassen ;) #diabolisches Grinsen# Und wie sie leiden werden! ;)  
Ich freu mich schon total auf deine nächste Review! :)  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

o

**_An Kissymouse:_**_ Es freut mich, dass du es verstehen kannst, dass ich es noch ein bisschen auskosten musste unseren Sevi als Clown zu haben :)  
Danke für die guten Wünsche und ja, mein Urlaub war super und hat mich zu neuen Ideen beflügelt - aber aufgrund des Zeitmangels muss ich mal sehen, wie ich dazu kommen werde sie umzusetzen, aber ich habe mir ja wie geschrieben vorgenommen regelmäßiger upzudaten, mal sehen, ob ich es schaffe ;)  
Tja, was wird wohl passieren... Ich sag hier nichts, denn du wirst es gleich in diesem Kapitel lesen können :)  
Und ob nicht nur der Zauber sondern auch seine Hormone schuld waren? Hm, wäre ne gute Idee, aber nein, es war wohl in diesem Fall nur der Zauber, aber glaub mir, seine Hormone werden noch genug verrückt spielen :)  
So, dann mal viel Spaß :)  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

_**An Ranko: **Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ich hoffe, dass du auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder einen Lachkrampf kriegst! :)  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

**_An Like:_**_ #Blümchen dankbar annimmt# #einen Spritzer ins Gesicht kriegt# Hey, so etwas darf nur unser süßer Sevi-Clown, klar? ;) Vielen Dank für das viele Lob!  
Rosa Himmelbett? Ist ne Überlegung wert und das Lied wollte ich ihn sowieso singen lassen ;) #fg# Nein im Ernst, das Himmelbett lass ich glaub ich weg... ;)  
So, nun hoffe ich, dass du auch wieder mit diesem Kapitel viel Spaß hast :)  
#ebenfalls knuddel#  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

**_An Angel of Mystic: _**_#sich Zeter und Mordio anschließt# Ja, kann manchmal echt schlimm sein, ich speichere deshalb meine Reviews immer in einem Word-Dokument, damit ich nicht immer alles noch mal schreiben muss, wenn mal wieder eine Review geschluckt hat :)  
Ansonsten vielen Dank für dein Lob! Und nein, ich konnte deine anderen Reviews nicht lesen, sonst hättest du ne Antwort wie diese hier bei einem der letzten Kapitel lesen können. Aber ich hab mich sehr gefreut, dass diese angekommen ist :)  
Es freut mich, dass dir meine Ideen gefallen, hoffentlich gefällt dir auch dieses Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

**_An Selphie Le Blanc:_**_ Ja, ich weiß, war ne gemeine Stelle um aufzuhören - aber so bin ich halt #g# Und außerdem hat es doch schön die Spannung aufrechterhalten, oder? :) Und jetzt geht es ja auch schon weiter, dieses Mal hab ich auch gar nicht so lange zum Updaten gebraucht - also, so böse war ich doch gar nicht... :)  
Es freut mich natürlich, dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass es auch dieses Mal so sein wird!  
Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

**_An Miyazawa: _**_Vielen Dank für das Lob! Tja, du hast Recht, wenn sie öfters sterben könnte dann hätte Hermine ein Problem, obwohl sie ja jetzt schon eins hat :) Er ist nicht sonderlich begeistert und was er so mit Hermine anstellen wird - nun, du wirst es gleich sehen, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

**_An Callista:_**_ Freut mich, dass du es verstehen kannst, dass ich Sev als Clown noch ein wenig behalten wollte :)  
Ja, es war schon mutig von Hermine, dass sie sich mit Clown Sev amüsiert hat, aber er war doch einfach zu liebenswert als das sie sich gegen z.B. seine Aufforderung zum Tanz hätte wehren könne, oder? ;) Es freut mich auf jeden Fall sehr, dass dir die Idee, Sev-Clown etwas machen und den richtigen Sev dann in üblicher Art seine Gedanken dazu haben zu lassen, gefallen hat! Genauso, wie du es beschrieben hast, wie es auf dich gewirkt hat, war es gedacht und es freut mich natürlich, dass es auch so angekommen ist :)  
Und ja, die blauer-Elefant-Sache kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen, bei mir waren sie zwar immer rosa, aber ich befürchte, jetzt schweife auch ich zu sehr ab ;)  
Nun, zurück zu Sev :) Ja, ich fand es auch mal schön Sev als Clown zu haben, weil ich ihn irgendwie süß fand und es auch mal schön fand einen Gegensatz zu dem normalen Sev zu haben. Wegen dem Duzen: Ja, stimmt, war eigentlich ne gute Lösung, aber da es ja nicht Snape selbst ihr angeboten hat... nun ja, seine Reaktion auf alles wirst du ja gleich im Kapitel lesen :) Und ja, es schimpft sich leichter wenn man jemanden duzt, aber das wirst du auch gleich im Kapitel lesen können :)  
Ich danke dir für das viele Lob und bin schon echt gespannt, wie dir dieses Kapitel gefallen wird :)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

o

**_An Nici 1807: _**_Vielen, vielen Dank für das viele Lob! #Nutellabrot aufisst# Und danke für die Versorgung mit leckerem Essen! :) Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat und es würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn es bei diesem Kapitel auch wieder so ist :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Hugs&Kisses  
HDGDL_

o

**_An Herm84: _**_Wirklich absolut unmöglich! Wie konntest du nur! ;) Nein, im Ernst, kann jedem Mal passieren, dass man vergisst zu reviewen! Hatte mich zwar schon sehr gewundert, warum ich keine Review von dir bekommen hatte, aber hey, deshalb gleich mit dem Kopf auf einen Tisch hauen? So etwas solltest du nicht machen, bei einem Kampf zwischen Kopf und Tisch gewinnt schließlich meistens der Tisch, das schadet nur der Gesundheit ;) Und ich möchte doch schließlich noch ein paar Reviews von dir kriegen, also: Keine Kämpfe zwischen deinem Kopf und nem Tisch mehr, o.k.? ;)  
Ansonsten freut es mich natürlich sehr, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat, ich hoffe, dass es auch dieses Mal wieder so sein wird!  
Aber was deine Stimmung angeht: Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut! Deine Review hörte sich ja etwas beunruhigend an, sollte ich mir Sorgen machen? Ich hoffe, das war nur ein vorübergehendes Stimmungstief!_

_Hugs&Kisses (fühle mich gehugst :) )  
HDGDL_

_P.S.: Fast hätte ich deinen Urlaub vergessen, aber auch nur fast. ;) Wie war er? Ich hoffe gut! _

o

**_An Iarethirwen: _**_Durch Callista weiß ich, dass du unglücklich gestürzt bist und deshalb nicht schreiben kannst. Ich hoffe, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht und wünsche dir eine gute Genesung!  
Hugs&Kisses_

o

_So, das war's mit der Vorrede, hier kommt das Kapitel!_

o

o

* * *

o 

o

o

**8. Kapitel: Rache?!**

o

o

- BUM -

o

"AUA!", schrie Hermine, deren Kopf dröhnte. Ihre Umgebung wurde von ihr nur noch verschwommen wahrgenommen. Die Töne hallten für einen kurzen Augenblick nach, bis sie endlich feststellte, wo sie sich befand - auf dem Fußboden.

_"Was zum Teufel -"_

"DAS FRAGEN GERADE SIE?"

_"Haben Sie mich etwa auf den Boden gestoßen?"_ - Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Hermine rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene ihren Kopf, der noch immer vom Aufprall brummte.

"SIE HABEN VÖLLIG RECHT! ICH HÄTTE SIE GLEICH UMBRINGEN SOLLEN!" - Mit einem Satz war er vom Bett zu ihr gesprungen.

Sogleich wurde ihr wieder bewusst, was zuvor passiert war. "Ähm...willst du..."

"WIE BITTE?"

"Ich meinte, wollen _Sie_ sich das nicht noch mal überlegen? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was passiert, wenn einer von uns stirbt, ich meine, wegen dem Band..." - Die Kopfschmerzen waren vergessen. Panik war in jedem ihrer Worte deutlich zu hören.

"DANN BIN ICH SIE AUF JEDEN FALL ENDLICH LOS, DAS IST ES WERT, EGAL WAS DANN PASSIERT!"

o

Snape packte seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte Hermine den ihrigen aus den leicht zitternden Händen, den sie fast gleichzeitig, aber wohl doch mit einer Verzögerung - wenn es auch nur Bruchteile von Sekunden waren - herausgeholt hatte.

o

Er hielt ihr die Spitze des Holzstabes an den Hals und schrie: "JETZT SCHICK ICH DIR SÄMTLICHE FLÜCHE, DIE ES GIBT, AUF DEN HALS, DU...DU...!"

"Können wir nicht noch einmal darüber reden?" - Hermine war leichenblass, ihre Stimme bebte vor Angst.

"OH NEIN!"

"Aber...Sie...Sie haben mich doch auch bloßgestellt! Ich...ich habe mich doch nur gerächt..."

"WISSEN SIE WAS, DAS IST MIR SO ETWAS VON EGAL!"  
  
o

Hermine schluckte die Panik herunter und versuchte ihren Puls zu kontrollieren. Musste sie sich das jetzt bieten lassen? Gut, sie war klar im Nachteil: Er hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet, der Abstand zu ihr betrug nur wenige Millimeter. Ihrer lag außer ihrer Reichweite und es war niemand weit und breit zu sehen, der ihr hätte weiterhelfen können. Snape war völlig in Rage, ihre Chancen standen schlecht, dass sich seine Laune in absehbarer Zeit wieder bessern würde und es stand außer Frage, dass er all seinen Unmut komplett an ihr auslassen würde. Sie konnte ihn sogar z.T. verstehen, auch wenn er im Grunde Schuld war, da er sie provoziert hatte. In diesem Augenblick war ihr nicht ganz klar, welcher von diesen Punkten ihr mehr Sorgen bereitete, ihre aussichtslose Lage oder der Punkt, dass sie seine Wut nachvollziehen konnte.  
'Ich hab die Worte 'verstehen' und 'Snape' miteinander in Verbindung gebracht! Was ist bloß los mit mir? Den Gedanken sollte ich wohl besser wieder verdrängen, darüber nachzudenken bringt nichts Gutes mit sich... Aber zurück zu meiner aktuellen Lage: Sie ist absolut aussichtslos - einzige Möglichkeit: Flucht nach Vorn.'

o

_"Nehmen Sie das Ding endlich da weg!"_, schrie Hermine und schlug den Zauberstab von sich weg.

o

Snape, der zwar keineswegs seine Rage verlor, schaute sie dennoch einen Moment verwundert an, bevor er sich wieder fasste. Mit einer derartigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

o

_"Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Sie sich so einfach aus der Affäre ziehen können? Mal eben keifen, wütend dreinschauen und dann ist alles Vorherige vergessen? Selbst Ihnen sollte eigentlich bereits aufgefallen sein, dass Sie verloren haben! _JETZT KRIEGEN SIE DIE QUITTUNG FÜR DAS, WAS SIE MIR ANGETAN HABEN - Snapes Hand schnellte zu Hermines Hals und umfasste ihn in einer luftraubenden Klammer. Mit dieser Bewegung einhergehen drückte der vor Wut nur so kochende Tränkemeister Hermine mit unbändiger Gewalt gegen die nächstgelegene Wand.

Während Snape "FLÜCHE - WÄREN - VIEL - ZU - EINFACH - UND - ZU - WENIG!" schnaubte, riss er Hermine von der kalten Wand ab, um sie kurz darauf erneut gegen sie zu rammen. Dann presste er sie fest gegen sie, was ihr immer mehr die Luft raubte.

o

Die Aufpralle von Hermines Kopf waren dumpf im Raum wider gehallt. Ihr ohnehin schon vom morgendlichen Zusammenstoß mit dem Fußboden schmerzender Kopf dröhnte, alles drehte sich und es begann in ihren Ohren zu sausen und zu rauschen. Währenddessen mischte sich mit der Leichenblässe von Hermines Gesicht nun ein blasses Eisblau, das von der immer geringer werdenden Luftzufuhr durch Mund und Nase zeugte.

o

"ICH - HASSE - DICH! ICH - HASSE - DICH! ICH - HASSE - DICH!", wiederholte der sich immer mehr in seine Wut hineinsteigernde Professor, der jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren zu haben schien.

o

Plötzlich wurde er von ihr weggerissen.

o

"Es - tut - mir - leid", keuchte Hermine, der die pure Panik in den Augen stand.  
'So viel zu dem Plan 'Flucht nach Vorn'...'

"Severus, kommen Sie wieder zu sich!", ermahnte ihn Professor Dumbledore mit einer für ihn sonst keineswegs typischen, ernsten Stimme, der eigentlich nur gekommen war, um den beiden Professoren Mittagessen zu bringen. "Was ist bloß in Sie gefahren?"

_"Nichts, absolut nichts! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung! Genauso wie sowieso immer alles in Ordnung ist!"_, bekam er als schnaubende Antwort.

o

Snape drehte sich von den anderen beiden sich im Raum befindenden Personen weg, nahm Kurs auf das Bett und ließ sich abrupt hinauffallen. Er saß danach steif mit verschränkten Armen auf diesem Platz und sprach kein Wort, nur sein schwerer Atem war zu hören.

o

Mit einem besorgten "Geht es, meine Liebe?" half Dumbledore Hermine hoch, die noch immer nach Luft rang und sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene den Hals rieb.

"Geht - schon", brachte sie japsend hervor.

"Was ist denn bloß passiert?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

"Der Zauber... hat... nachgelassen... und dann... und" - Hermine wurde immer wieder durch ihren unregelmäßigen Atem unterbrochen - "...Rache", brachte sie schließlich nur hervor, doch der Schulleiter verstand.

"Severus, ich kann zwar verstehen, dass Sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von den Nebenwirkungen des Zaubers waren, aber Sie sollten in der Lage sein damit umzugehen und sich soweit unter Kontrolle haben, dass solche Ausraster nicht passieren!"

_"Natürlich, Sie verstehen mich, wie immer! Sie sollten nebenberuflich als Seelenklempner arbeiten!"_

Dumbledore war bitterernst. In seinen Augen waren Zorn und Enttäuschung zu erkennen, die sich in seiner Stimme widerspiegelten, als er weiterredete: "Severus, mäßigen Sie sich! In diesem Zustand können Sie wirklich nicht auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden, es wäre unverantwortlich von mir das zuzulassen."

_"Ach, soll das heißen, dass ich doch von der dämlichen Weihnachtsfeier befreit bin?"_

"Das auch, aber es bedeutet vor allem, dass Sie das folgende Schuljahr nicht zum Lehrpersonal gehören werden. Sie sind bis auf weiteres suspendiert. Wenn Sie sich wieder beruhigt haben und sich während des nächsten Schuljahres vernünftig unter meiner Aufsicht aufführen - denn Sie werden in Hogsmeade untergebracht, wo Sie sich jedoch von sämtlichen Schülern fernhalten, für den Fall, dass Sie je wieder unterrichten möchten - werde ich Sie möglicherweise wieder als Lehrer arbeiten lassen."

_"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"_ - Snape schaute den Schuldirektor wütend und entsetzt zugleich an.

"Oh doch, das ist vollkommen mein Ernst." - Es war deutlich an Miene und Stimmlage zu erkennen, dass Dumbledore damit nicht scherzte.

o

Hermine sah Snapes Wut und auch leichte Verzweiflung. Ihr war klar, dass, auch wenn er ein unerträglicher Griesgram und Schülerschreck war, sein Beruf seinen Lebensmittelpunkt darstellte.  
'Was ist das bloß alles für eine Katastrophe?', dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Einerseits war sie durchaus ziemlich sauer auf ihn und wurde an den Grund dafür weiterhin durch weiteres Ziehen am Hals und ähnliche Folgen des Vorangegangenen erinnert. Andererseits war sie sich ihres Schuldanteils an der ganzen Sache durchaus bewusst und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
'Außerdem würde das bedeuten, dass ich auch nicht unterrichten kann...'  
Sie wusste, dass das nicht der eigentliche Grund war, dennoch versuchte sie sich das einzureden.

o

So mischte sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein. Sie war mittlerweile ebenfalls zu dem Bett herüber geschritten und setzte sich nun neben den schwarz gekleideten Mann. Ihre Worte kamen noch nicht mit sonderlich viel Nachdruck heraus, da sie noch immer ein wenig geschwächt war, dennoch war ihre Überzeugung zu hören:  
"Professor Dumbledore, ich finde, dass diese Bestrafung ein wenig übertrieben ist."

"Er hat Sie gewürgt, Hermine."

"Ja, schon, aber er hatte allen Grund wütend zu sein. Ich denke, der Weihnachtsball heute Abend wäre Strafe genug."

"Auch wenn die Clown-Geschichte mit Sicherheit nicht angenehm für ihn war, so ist das kein Rechtfertigungsgrund. Außerdem sollten Sie bedenken, dass der 'Clownus'-Zauber eine Reaktion auf den 'Inflammare'-Zauber war."

"Jeder von uns verliert mal die Nerven. Ich will doch gar nicht rechtfertigen, was er getan hat, schließlich bin ich unmittelbar betroffen. Mir ist schon klar, dass sein Verhalten falsch war. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ich verstehen kann, warum er so reagiert hat. Ich finde auch, dass er bestraft werden soll, aber die Bestrafung, die Sie sich überlegt haben, ist meiner Meinung nach unverhältnismäßig. Mir tut mein Hals zwar weh und es fällt mir im Moment etwas schwer zu atmen, auch das schmerzt, aber ansonsten ist mir nichts passiert und diese Dinge werden vorübergehen."

"Ihnen ist nur deshalb nichts passiert, weil ich dazwischen gegangen bin." - Auch wenn Dumbledore skeptisch schaute, so gefiel es ihm anscheinend, dass Hermine Snape verteidigte.

"Erstens können Sie das nicht wissen, er hätte genauso gut zur Besinnung kommen können anstatt mich weiter zu würgen. Außerdem wird auch sonst in der Verbrechensbekämpfung ein deutlicher Unterschied zwischen begangenen Taten und der versuchten aber nicht bis zum Ende durchgeführten Tat gemacht, was sich in den Strafen niederschlägt, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Umstände auch mit einbezogen werden. Es wäre wenn im Affekt gewesen, es war ja nicht geplant. Also wäre es nicht einmal ein versuchter Mord und so etwas wie 'versuchter Todschlag' existiert meiner Meinung nach nicht, also wäre es schätzungsweise einfach eine Körperverletzung, wohl eine schwere, aber immerhin noch ein großer Unterschied zu einem Mord. Und sowieso bin ich doch das 'Opfer', ich finde, Sie könnten daher auf meinen Vorschlag eingehen."

"Für den Fall, dass Sie denken, dass Sie aufgrund seiner Suspendierung ebenfalls nicht unterrichten können und das der Grund für Ihr Verhalten ist: Sie können mit dieser Bindung so oder so nicht unterrichten."

"Darum geht es mir nicht." - Ihr gingen diese Worte leicht über die Lippen, obwohl sie damit selbst ihr vorher zurechtgelegtes Argument zu Nichte machte.

"Nun gut, wie Sie meinen. Wenn das das ist, was Sie wollen, werde ich auf Ihren Wunsch eingehen. Aber auch nur dieses Mal. Wenn etwas Ähnliches passiert, dann werde ich nicht nachgeben. Dafür werden Sie aber beide wie zuvor geplant den Weihnachtsball beaufsichtigen und die Schüler betreuen, was auf Ihre Verantwortung geschieht, Hermine, denn wie gesagt möchte ich Severus im Grunde nicht auf die Schüler loslassen, geschweige denn sie ihm unter Aufsicht stellen. Das heißt, dass Sie, Hermine, nicht nur die Schüler, sondern zugleich Severus beaufsichtigen." 

"Gut, danke."

"Kann ich Sie jetzt allein lassen, oder besteht die Gefahr, dass Ihre Auseinandersetzung dann fortgesetzt wird? Ich müsste mich nämlich noch um ein paar Vorbereitungen kümmern." - Dumbledore schaute sie durchdringend an, in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich wider, dass er abwog, ob er gehen und die wohl wirklich wichtigen, unausweichlichen Vorbereitungen erledigen sollte, oder ob es ratsamer war im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, weil sonst, kurz nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hätte, ein wutschnaubender Professor erneut auf seine Kollegin losgehen und sie in tausend Stücke zerreißen würde.

"Sie können ruhig gehen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." - Hermine versuchte überzeugend zu klingen, obwohl sie sich selbst des Wahrheitsgehalts dieser Aussage nicht allzu sicher war.

o

Der Schulleiter verließ mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick und verbleibenden Bedenken den Krankenflügel.

o

Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille.

o

"Wieso haben Sie das getan?", fragte Snape plötzlich und unterbrach so die Regelmäßigkeit der zuvor den Raum ausfüllenden, leisevernehmlichen Atemzüge. Anstatt die Angesprochene bei seinen Worten anzuschauen, schien er jedoch jeglichen Augenkontakt vermeiden zu wollen, denn er veränderte seine Sitzposition nicht im Geringsten und saß so weiterhin von Hermine abgewandt.

"Was? Ich habe Ihnen doch schon erklärt, warum ich den 'Clownus'-Zauber auf Sie gerichtet habe."

"Das meinte ich nicht."  
  
Hermine zögerte, sie wusste zwar, worauf er hinaus wollte, wusste aber nicht so recht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. Nach einer Weile der Stille antwortete sie schließlich: "Weil es mir, auch wenn ich allen Grund dazu hatte wütend zu sein und mich daher zu rächen, leid tut. Das tut es wirklich."

o

- Stille -

o

"Sind wir quitt?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Meinetwegen."

"Könnten wir dann - soweit das bei uns überhaupt möglich ist - wieder 'normal' miteinander umgehen?"

"Ja."

o

Die Professoren schlossen damit mit diesem 'kleinen Zwischenfall' ab. Sie nahmen das Essen, das ihr Schulleiter ihnen mitgebracht hatte, zu sich und gingen zu ihren Gemächern, um sich für den Abend umzuziehen.

o

o-o-o-o-o

o

Hermine stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie schob die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke abwägend hin und her. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu ihrem Bett ließ sie erkennen, dass Snape darauf Platz genommen hatte. Er starrte missmutig ins Leere.

o

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt sie zwei Kleider in der Hand, zwischen denen sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Eins war schwarz, hatte ein relativ tiefes Dekolleté, war rechts seitlich geschlitzt und bestand aus einem samtenen Stoff, der silbrig schimmerte.  
'Hm, das macht schlank und ist elegant, macht sich eigentlich immer gut.'  
Das andere war rot, fast rubinrot, zeichnete sich ebenfalls durch ein tiefes Dekolleté aus, war auch seitlich geschlitzt - 'Irgendwie kommt das häufiger vor...' - und hatte als Besonderheit, dass es fast komplett aus Pailletten bestand. Es war lediglich unten als Saum mit einem schwarzen samtenen Stoff abgesetzt und auch das Dekolleté wurde davon umschmeichelt. 'Auch nicht schlecht...'

o

"Was meinen Sie, was ich nehmen sollte?", fragte sie wie fast automatisch ihren Zimmergenossen.

"Lassen Sie mich bloß damit in Ruhe! Das hier geht mir schon genug auf die Nerven!", brummte er.

o

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

o

"Sie sind noch immer sauer."

"Sie gehen mir vor allem mit Ihrer Unentschlossenheit auf die Nerven. Entscheiden Sie sich endlich!"

Darauf drehte sich Hermine erleichtert darüber, dass es wohl nicht ganz so schlimm um seine Laune stand, da er sich wieder wie sonst auch verhielt, lächelnd um und blickte ihn schmunzelnd an als sie sagte: "Dann helfen Sie mir doch dabei, dann werden wir auch schneller fertig. Also: Welches Kleid soll ich nehmen? Das schwarze oder das rote?" 

Die Augen verdrehend meinte er nachgebend: "Das rote. Wir gehen auf eine Weihnachtsfeier und nicht auf eine Beerdigung."

o

Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie sauer über diese Bemerkung gewesen, da sie sich jedoch mit Mr. 'Ich habe die schlechte Laune und die fiesesten Bemerkungen für mich gepachtet' unterhielt und es nach heute Morgen generell ein Wagnis darstellte ihn überhaupt anzusprechen, war es schon ein deutlicher Fortschritt, dass er ihr überhaupt geantwortet hatte und so schmunzelte sie zufrieden.

o

Mit "Gut, dann nehme ich das rote." schnappte sie sich das Kleid und stand wenige Sekunden später angezogen mit passenden hochhackigen Schuhen vor ihrer Begleitung für den Abend.  
Ein paar weitere Minuten bedurfte es bis sie auch ihre Haarpracht gebändigt hatte und die beiden von einem "Endlich!" und einem Seufzen Snapes begleitet Hermines Gemächer verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu seinen Privaträumen aufmachen konnten.

o

o

o

* * *

o

_Tja, das war es auch schon wieder. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat! Habt ihr erwartet, dass Snape so reagiert? Oder hattet ihr es euch ganz anders vorgestellt? Und in beiden Fällen: Hat es euch gefallen oder nicht?  
Ich wüsste wie immer einfach gerne eure Meinung, also seid so lieb und schickt mir eine kleine Review (darf natürlich auch gerne ne große, lange sein ;) ), ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!  
Bis in (wahrscheinlich ;) ) zwei oder drei Wochen dann :)_

o


	9. Die Weihnachtsfeier

_Disclaimer: Siehe 1.Chapter _

o

* * *

o 

_Hallo Leute, da ist das nächste Kapitel und sogar noch einigermaßen in der vorgegebenen Zeit - #erleichtert ist, dass sie gleich vorsichtshalber drei Wochen geschrieben hatte# ;) -, o.k., es ist nicht Freitag, sonder Sonntag, aber hey, nobody is perfect ;) Und dafür ist dieses Kapitel immerhin länger als die letzten. Außerdem hat mich der Schulstress, zurzeit auch mal wieder Klausurenstress :(, recht gut im Griff, verbunden damit, dass Sims 2 endlich erschienen ist und ich mich zu den absolut Sims 2 - Verrückten zählen kann, habe über ein Jahr auf dieses Spiel gewartet und wo es jetzt da ist... Na ja, ich denke, ihr könnt es euch denken :)  
Aber das Kapitel ist ja nun da, also, ich verschicke ein paar Kekse zum Ausgleich für die Verspätung und wünsche euch dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Kekse-Verspeisen :)  
Aber bevor das neue Kapitel kommt, erst noch ein paar Vorworte._

o

_So, wie immer ein ganz herzlicher Dank an meine wunderbare Beta Curlylein, die sich auch um dieses Kapitel gekümmert hat. Vielen Dank dafür, meine liebe Sims 2 - Mitverrückte :) #ein paar Kekse rüberschiebt, damit du nicht vor dem PC verhungerst, weil du ihn wegen Sims 2 ja nicht mehr verlässt# #g#_

o

_Und da komm ich dann auch mal wieder zu meinen lieben Reviewern. Vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews, ich habe mich über diesen großen Zuspruch sehr gefreut! 18 Reviews auf einmal, das ist echt super! Und außerdem gehen wir auf die 100 Reviews insgesamt zu #freu#, da ist ne Jubiläumsparty angesagt #g#, ich verschicke zu diesem Anlass ein paar super große virtuelle Süßigkeitenpakete mit Schokolade, Keksen, Bonbons etc. :) Bin ja mal gespannt wer von euch Nummer 100 erwischt, die Reviewanzeige steht ja im Moment bei 98, die Reviews, die geschluckt und nur per Mail verschickt hat allerdings nicht mitgezählt. Na ja, ich mach auf jeden Fall schon mal die Pakete abschickbereit :) _

_Aufgrund des zurzeit bei mir vorherrschenden Zeitmangels bedanke ich mich einfach mal bei euch allen so, also, vielen Dank **Miyazawa**, **A**, **Mystical Harmonie**, **Kissymouse**, **Blimmchen**, **Nici1807**, **Primax**, **Ranko**, **G-T-**, **CallistaEvans**, **Angel-of-Mystic**, **Curlylein**, **Jana**, **HermineCho**, **LadyJanien**, **Rosalind1077 **und **Miss Hypocrisy**. Normalerweise schreibe ich ja immer zumindest einen kleinen Satz an jeden, aber ich dachte mir, dass ich es besser so mache als das ich euch noch länger auf dieses Kapitel warten lasse, ich versuche allerdings so bald wie möglich wieder zu jeder eurer Reviews etwas zu schreiben, versprochen :)  
Nur eine kleine Anmerkung zu deiner Frage wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird, **Miyazawa**: Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich habe einen groben Plan für die folgenden Tage meiner Story bis zum Ende, die Details der einzelnen Kapitel entwickeln sich aber erst beim Schreiben und davon hängt es eben ab ob aus einer der vielen Grundideen ein, zwei oder drei Kapitel entstehen, daher kann ich das noch nicht so genau sagen. Aber allzu bald ist diese Story definitiv noch nicht zu Ende, das wird noch einige Kapitel dauern :)_

_So, im Grunde könnte jetzt das neue Kapitel folgen, da aber einige von euch Snapes und auch Hermines Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen konnten - was mich etwas überrascht hat, denn die meisten von euch hatten ja selbst vorher geschrieben, dass alles andere als ein Mord nicht in Frage kommen könnte ;) - habe ich beschlossen diese mal kurz zu erklären, damit ihr versteht, warum ich es genau so wie im letzten Kapitel geschrieben beschrieben habe. Dies richtet sich also nicht an diejenigen, die diese Reaktionen gut nachvollziehen konnten - es freut mich, dass es im Endeffekt doch so vielen gut gefallen hat, am Anfang sah es ja nicht danach aus :) - und soll auch für die anderen nur zum besseren Verständnis dienen, da viele verschiedene Leute ja automatisch die HP-Charaktere unterschiedlich charakterisieren, daher nur mal eben ne kurze Charakterisierung plus Erläuterung von mir.  
Also, ich stelle mir Snape einfach als jemanden vor, der ein echter Griesgram ist, außerdem eher kontaktscheu, also weniger der Typ, der auf Menschen zugeht und Freundschaften schließt. Er hat so gut wie keinen sozialen Kontakt, außer mit Dumbledore, aber auch das nur in einem begrenzten Rahmen. Snape hat vor längerer Zeit eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut und lässt niemanden an sich heran um sich so davor zu schützen von anderen verletzt zu werden, wohl wegen seinen schlechten Erfahrungen in seiner Kindheit. Um nicht angreifbar zu sein sorgt er dafür, dass ihn niemand leiden kann, ist deshalb generell gemein, unfair zu anderen, hat meist einen sarkastischen Spruch auf Lager und Mitleid, Freundlichkeit etc. scheinen mit ihm unvereinbar zu sein. Sein Hauptziel ist es allgemein als Fiesling verschrien zu sein, um die oben genannten Ziele zu erreichen. Des Weiteren ist ihm Perfektion sehr wichtig. Er gilt zwar als Fiesling und niemand kann ihn leiden, ist aber auch dafür bekannt Meister seines Faches zu sein. Auch dies ist wohl in seiner Kindheit begründet, denn damals, als er keine Freunde hatte, hat er die meiste Zeit mit Zaubertränken verbracht, wie schon im dritten HP-Buch Film erwähnt. Insgesamt kann man also sagen, dass es ihm in seinem Leben sehr wichtig ist, dass er als böser Fiesling, der Meister seines Faches ist und dem man weder in seinem Fach noch generell sonst wo etwas vormachen kann und ihm daher generell besser aus dem Weg geht, zu gelten. Snape möchte, dass am besten jeder vor ihm Angst hat, Respekt sowieso, aber dass die Leute, vor allem die Schüler, Angst vor ihm haben, ist ihm wohl auch sehr wichtig.  
So, das war erstmal ne (mehr oder weniger ;) ) kurze Charakterisierung von Snape. Natürlich ist er wohl noch viel facettenreicher, als ich ihn beschrieben hab, aber grob gesehen eben so, wie ich es geschrieben hab und das, was ich geschrieben hab, reicht, um zu erklären, warum ich ihn so handeln haben lasse wie ich es getan hab.  
Also dann komme ich mal zu meiner Erläuterung von Snapes Reaktion im letzten Kap.:  
Also, da Snape (zumindest meiner Meinung nach :) ) so ist, wie ich ihn oben beschrieben habe, ist für ihn eine Demütigung vor der kompletten Schule, wie sie ihm durch Hermine widerfahren ist, mit einem Weltuntergang gleichzustellen, denn sowohl sein Können als auch der Eindruck des finsteren Fieslings, der in den Köpfen der anderen allgegenwärtig war, wird dadurch, dass er den Fluch 1. nicht abwehren konnte und 2. als lustiger Clown so gar nicht Furcht einflößend wirkte, in Frage gestellt oder ins Lächerliche gezogen. Deshalb flippt er aus, verliert die Kontrolle. Dies ist auch nichts Neues, denn ich erinnere mal an die Szene in der Heulenden Hütte und seine Reaktion gegenüber Sirius. - #zu Callista rüberwinkt# Genau an diese Szene hatte ich auch gedacht, als ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben hatte, freut mich, dass du es genauso siehst und dass es bei dir genau so angekommen ist, wie es von mir gedacht war :)_

_So, und zu Hermines Reaktion: Sie ist sich der ganzen Punkte von oben bewusst, sie weiß, dass der Clownszustand für Snape einem Weltuntergang gleich kommt. Sie ist zwar darüber sauer, dass er einen Fluch auf sie abgefeuert hat und deshalb reagiert sie reflexartig mit dem Clownus-Zauber. Ihre Wut ändert sich auch nicht, nachdem sie aber über die ganze Sache nachdenkt, wird ihr die Wirkung, die dieser Zauber mit sich bringt, klar und ihre Reaktion tut ihr leid, wohl nicht, dass sie sich gewehrt hat, aber die Art und Weise, da die Auswirkungen von dem Zauber von Snape für sie wohl deutlich harmloser waren als die Auswirkungen von ihrem Zauber für Snape. Deshalb verteidigt sie Snape später vor Dumbledore. Sie hat durchaus Angst vor Snape, daher ihr leicht unwohles Gefühl als Dumbledore den Raum verlässt, auch wenn sie es so gewollt hat. Aber 1. müsste sie so oder so weiterhin mit Snape zusammen bleiben, da die magische Bindung zwischen den beiden ja nicht auf einmal aufgehoben werden kann, und 2. hofft sie einfach, dass Snape sich nun beruhigen wird und es vielleicht auch honoriert, dass sie ihn verteidigt hat. Generell ist es natürlich recht mutig (und wohl auch leichtsinnig), mit einem Mann, der einen kurz zuvor gewürgt hat, alleine in einem Raum zu bleiben, aber Hermine zeichnet sich ja nicht nur durch ihr umfangreiches Wissen sondern auch ihren Mut aus - eben eine Gryffindor ;)_

_Nun aber genug der Vorrede :) Ich hoffe, ihr konntet meine Gedankengänge nachvollziehen, ich neige manchmal dazu mich recht kompliziert auszudrücken... :) Falls nicht bin ich für sämtliche Nachfragen offen :) Ich würde mich über 'ne kleine Notiz, ob es nachvollziehbar war oder nicht, sehr freuen. Ansonsten bin ich für gegenteilige Charakterisierungen oder Charakterisierungsansätze ebenfalls offen und würde mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr, falls ihr eine andere Auffassung von Snapes Charakter etc. hab, diese postet, danke im Voraus :)_

o 

_Nun habe ich doch schon wieder so viel noch zusätzlich geschrieben, kein Wundern, dass mir die Zeit immer so wegrennt ;) Na ja, jetzt hör ich auf jeden Fall damit auf und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel, wenn ihr es bis hier hin durchgehalten habt - erwähnte ich schon mal, dass ich zu langen, Sätzen und sowieso Texten, in denen ich mich zudem auch noch recht kompliziert ausdrücke, neige? ;) -, habt ihr euch das neue Kapitel auch mehr als verdient :)  
Hugs&Kisses an euch alle, ich freue mich super, dass ihr mich immer so toll mit euren Reviews unterstützt und dazu anspornt weiter zu machen!  
#noch ein paar Kekse rüberschiebt# :)_

o

o

* * *

o 

o

o

**9. Kapitel: Die Weihnachtsfeier**

o

o  
  
Snape murmelte: "Sonnenschein"

Hermine schaute ihn fragend an und brachte ihre Verunsicherung mit einem "Was sagten Sie gerade zu mir?" zum Ausdruck.

"Als ob ich Sie als 'Sonnenschein' bezeichnen würde. Das ist das Passwort für meine Privatgemächer", meinte Snape augenverdrehend.

o

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen stand. Sie hatte das Klicken über ihre Erstauntheit über das Wort gar nicht mitbekommen.

"Oh...ähm...ja...aber das ist schon ein seltsames Passwort, relativ untypisch für Sie..."

"Ach nee, was glauben Sie, warum ich es so gewählt habe? Wenn ich wollte, dass jeder hinein kommt, weil jeder mein Passwort errät, könnte ich doch auch gleich die Tür offen stehen lassen, am besten noch mit einem großen Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Dies sind die Privatgemächer von Professor Severus Snape. Nur hereinspaziert!' Allerdings sollte ich dann keineswegs vergessen überall im ganzen Schloss Wegweiser aufzustellen, damit auch ganz bestimmt jeder den Weg hierher findet..."

"Ist ja gut, habe schon verstanden. Suchen Sie lieber die Kleidung heraus, die Sie heute Abend tragen möchten", erwiderte Hermine mit der Absicht das Thema zu wechseln.

"Als ob ich so lang brauchen würde wie Sie..."

o

Hermine antwortete darauf nicht, folgte dem schwarzen Schatten nur schweigend missmutig in seine Räume, in die er sich fast nahtlos einfügte und im Grunde nur durch seine Bewegungen zu erkennen war.

o

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf sich die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündeten, die den zuvor unbeleuchteten Raum in unruhig flackerndes Licht tauchten.

o

Erst jetzt konnte Hermine die für sie neue Umgebung genauer sondieren.  
Dunkel eingerichtet war sie - alles in dunklem Grün, Grau oder Schwarz. Einzig wenige silberne Farbkleckse hellten alles ein wenig auf. - 'Die Farben Slytherins, wie hätte es aber auch anders sein können?' - Schwere Teppiche mit altmodischen Mustern bedeckten den Fußboden und hingen teilweise an den Wänden. Schwere Vorhänge, die kaum Licht durch die hohen, großen Fenstern in den Raum ließen, passten sich perfekt in die Einrichtung ein. Hohe, massive Sessel mit dunkelgrünen Lederbezügen standen nah an einem Kamin, in dem noch die Asche vom letzten Gebrauch angehäuft war. Diese Sitzgruppe, die noch ein ovaler Tisch komplettierte, befand sich links vom Eingang, direkt vor den Fenstern, in die linke Seitenwand eingepasst der Kamin. Eine große Bücherwand verdeckte fast die ganze rechte Wand, nur unterbrochen von einer Tür. Sie war aus massivem Eichenholz, wie das gesamte Mobiliar.  
Der Raum wirkte auf Hermine unbewohnt, auch wenn im Grunde alles da war, was einen Wohnraum ausmachte, zwar nicht nach Hermines Geschmack - nein, nicht im Geringsten nach ihrem Geschmack - aber daran lag es nicht. Es lag vielmehr an der Art und Weise wie alle Gegenstände platziert waren.  
Nichts lag irgendwo herum, alles sah so aus als wäre es vor langer Zeit nach penibler Ordnung strebend genau so aufgestellt worden. Nur die Spinnenweben fehlten, um den Eindruck eines Zimmers in einem unbewohnten Geisterschloss, wie man es aus den Muggelfilmen kannte, gänzlich perfekt zu machen. Ohne dieses fehlende Assessoire stach die vorherrschende penible Reinheit nahezu ins Auge und ließ den Raum steril wirken.

'Sieht wie sein Unterrichtsraum im Kerker aus, nur dass noch versucht wurde eine Art 'Wohnlichkeit' vorzutäuschen, was allerdings nicht allzu gut gelungen ist... Es übertrifft meine Vorurteile um Längen. Gut, dass wir in meinen Räumlichkeiten übernachten, in dieser Horrorfilmkulisse würde ich es keine Nacht aushalten', dachte Hermine sich schüttelnd, einerseits vor Abneigung gegen diesen Raum, andererseits vor Kälte - das Feuer im Kamin war wohl schon vor einiger Zeit erloschen.

Sie ging Snape folgend an der Sitzgruppe vorbei durch eine Tür, die sich nach einem Murmeln, das sich sehr stark nach 'Sintflut' anhörte - 'Und ich dachte schon nach 'Sonnenschein', dass meine Vorurteile unbegründet seien, aber neben dem Raum hat er mich soeben eines besseren belehrt...' -, geradewegs in sein Schlafzimmer, wenn man es überhaupt so bezeichnen konnte. Bei der gefängnisähnlichen Ausstattung von einem Bett, einem Kleiderschrank und einem Nachttisch sorgte nur die gleiche Farbgebung wie im Raum zuvor dafür, dass man erkannte, wo man sich befand. Gut, es war auch hier alles aus massivem Eichenholz und das war für Gefängnisse keineswegs üblich, aber die Größe des Raumes und die spärliche Ausstattung boten schon Möglichkeiten für Verwechselungen.

o

Hermine hatte wohl kurzzeitig unbeabsichtigt einen vielsagenden Blick über die Wertschätzung der Inneneinrichtung in den Raum geschickt, der sogleich von einem die Augenbraue in perfektionierter Form hochziehenden Snape mit einem sarkastischen "Schön, dass ich wenigstens diesem Ihrer Vorurteile gerecht werden kann..." belohnt wurde.

"Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt...", versuchte Hermine die Situation abzumildern, der die morgendlichen Eskapaden fürs Erste gereicht hatten, erntete jedoch nur einen bösen Blick, der sehr deutlich ein 'Als ob der Blick nicht gereicht hätte um deine Gedanken zu lesen...' zum Ausdruck brachte.

o

Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Mann, wie er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Die Türen des Kleiderschrankes öffneten sich und Hermine schlug ein Meer von schwarzen, grauen und grau-schwarzen Kleidungsstücken entgegen. Als erstes fand eine komplette, akkurat aufgehängte Kaufhausauslage an schwarzen viktorianischen Roben ihr Interesse. Ihr Blick fiel darauf auf eine Borte, auf der sich sowohl Hemden, Unterhemden, Boxershorts und vereinzelt auch Slips in den verschiedensten Grau- und Schwarzstufen befanden. Ansonsten konnte Hermine nichts an anderen Kleidungsstücken ausfindig machen, nichts in anderer Farbe oder Form.

o

Ein weiterer Zauberstabschwung sorgte dafür, dass eine Kleidungsgarnitur aus dem Schrank verschwand. Snape blieb jedoch ohne jegliche erkennbare äußere Veränderung vor dem Kleiderschrank stehen und schloss diesen wieder.

o

"Und was hat Ihnen das jetzt gebracht? Und überhaupt, besitzen Sie denn gar nichts anderes an Kleidung?"

"Erstens: Ja, denn diese Kleidung ist schließlich sauber. Und zweitens: Ich brauche nichts anderes zum Anziehen. Und überhaupt: Das geht Sie gar nichts an!"

"Na dann...", meinte Hermine wenig überzeugt.

"...gehen wir doch mal", vervollständigte Snape den Satz, ohne dass dieser einer Vervollständigung bedurft hätte. "Meine Privaträume können Sie noch lange genug bestaunen, denn wir werden heute hier übernachten."

"Vergessen Sie's!", erwiderte Hermine empört.

"Keine Diskussionen, letztes Mal haben wir bei Ihnen übernachtet, heute schlafen wir hier. Ich ertrage nach der mir gleich sicherlich entgegenschlagenden Weihnachtsduselei ganz bestimmt nicht auch noch von weihnachtlichem Schnickschnack triefende Privaträume als Ruheplatz für die Nacht. Wenn ich diesen grauenvollen Abend erst einmal hinter mich gebracht habe, will ich von dem ganzen Quatsch wenigstens für die Nacht meine Ruhe haben."

"Aber..."

"Kein 'aber', ich dulde keinen Widerspruch!"

"Sie werden mich nicht für heute Nacht hierher zerren."

"Wir können auch gleich hier bleiben." - Er schaute sie unnachgiebig zornfunkelnd an.

"Dann wird Professor Dumbledore bestimmt nach einiger Zeit hier nach uns suchen und er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein wenn Sie Ihre 'Strafe' nicht absitzen."

o

Könnten Blicke töten, wäre Hermine sicherlich eines sehr, sehr qualvollen Todes gestorben. Sie musste erkennen, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Aussage wieder an eine gewisse Clowns-Geschichte erinnert hatte und dies mit Sicherheit keine gute Taktik war.

o

"Schon gut, wir werden heute Nacht hier schlafen", gab sie letztendlich nach, fügte aber ein "Morgen schlafen wir dann aber wieder bei mir, o.k.?" hinzu.

"Ungern aber meinetwegen."  
'Das werden wir dann ja noch sehen...'

o

o-o-o-o-o

o

Hermine trat in die Große Halle, dicht neben ihr Snape, der unablässig geradeaus starrte, so als ob sie gar nicht existieren würde und es so gar nicht auffallen würde, dass er, wie schon die letzten Tage, erneut in Begleitung seiner Kollegin war.

Hermine warf ihm nur einen mit Kopfschütteln untermalten, eindeutigen, wenn auch von ihm gänzlich unbemerkten Blick zu, widmete ihr Interesse darauf jedoch der Ausschmückung der Halle.  
Alles sah wunderschön weihnachtlich aus. Einfach herrlich gemütlich und anheimelnd mit all den Tannenzweigen und -bäumen, den Kugeln und Girlanden, die in sämtlichen Farben erstrahlten und im Lichtermeer der tausend Kerzen, die überall herumschwebten, mit Hermines Paillettenkleid um die Wette funkelten.  
Ein klarer Sternenhimmel als Deckenersatz, an dem heute besonders viele Sternschnuppen vorbeihuschten, bildete mit unendlich vielen kleinen Feen, die durch die Gegend flogen und Feenstaub auf die Gäste dieses Abends herabrieseln ließen, eine wunderbar gelungene Abrundung. Der Feenstaub schimmerte in allen möglichen Farben und verströmte einen wohltuenden Duft, der nach Apfel, Zimt und Minze roch.  
Die Halle war bereits stark mit Gästen gefüllt, die sich entweder zu 'Last Christmas' auf der Tanzfläche, der in der Mitte der Halle einiges an Platz eingeräumt worden war, lachend, angeregt unterhaltend oder knutschend rhythmisch im Takt hin und her bewegten, oder an einem der Steh- oder Sitzplätze an kleinen runden Tischen, die um die Tanzfläche herum platziert waren, mit einem Getränk oder Gesprächen mit Bekannten oder beidem vergnügten.

'Hach ist das schön!', dachte Hermine und fühlte sich gänzlich in ihrem Element, 'Das wird wohl endlich mal wieder ein schöner Abend.'

o

Auch Snape musterte die Halle mit einem bewertenden, dennoch flüchtigen Blick. Er stufte Dekoration und Musik als 'Typisch weihnachtlicher Mist!' und 'Grässliche, gefühlsduselige, keineswegs musikalische Störgeräusche!' ein. All die fröhlichen Gesichter, die ihn umgaben, verschlechterten seine Laune zudem, er wollte keineswegs mit einem dieser Weihnachtitis befallenen Trottel zusammentreffen und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Platz im Raum, an dem er sich ungestört ins abgelegene Dunkel zurückziehen konnte.  
'Ohne nerviges, völlig überflüssiges Gequatsche über 'Wie herrlich doch die Weihnachtszeit ist', 'Zeit der Freude, des Friedens und der menschlichen Nähe' bla bla bla...'  
Wobei er den weiblichen Störfaktor, der wie ein Schatten an ihm klebte, wohl leider nicht loswerden würde...

o

Snape hatte zu seiner Freude nach langer Suche endlich einen geeigneten Platz gefunden, wollte gerade nach rechts abbiegen, wurde aber unsanft zurückgezogen.

o

_"Was soll das?"_, zischte er der Frau im roten Paillettenkleid neben sich zu.

"Was soll was? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Sie sich nicht an gewisse Abstände halten und einfach rechts abbiegen!", erwiderte Hermine genervt.

_"Sie folgen mir! Ich will nach rechts und deshalb gehen wir nach rechts."_

"Ich denke nicht einmal daran! Ich habe vorhin nachgegeben, jetzt entscheiden wir wenn überhaupt gemeinsam, wo wir hingehen!"

_"Ich werde meine Entscheidungen doch nicht von Ihnen in Frage stellen lassen oder gar um Erlaubnis zum Abbiegen betteln!"_

"Ihnen wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, ansonsten bleiben wir eben für den Rest des Abends hier stehen."

o

Minerva McGonagall, die ihre beiden Kollegen kurz vor der Tanzfläche stehen sah, deutete ihr zögerliches, unentschiedenes Verhalten als Unentschlossenheit und Suche nach einem geeigneten Sitzplatz und winkte so den beiden zu, auf die noch freien Plätze neben sich deutend.

o

Hermine bemerkte Minervas - Sie hatten angefangen sich zu duzen kurz nachdem Hermine in Hogwarts als Lehrerin angefangen hatte, wie es auch bei vielen anderen war. - Aufforderung und nahm ihr Angebot dankend mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken an.

o

Snape, der diese stumme Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, meinte zornfunkelnd: DA _werden wir mit Sicherheit nicht hingehen. Wir gehen _DEFINITIF _zu diesem leicht im Dunkeln liegenden, abgeschiedenen Platz dort hinten rechts!"_

"Es geht nicht immer nur um Sie! Wir gehen zu Minerva und setzen uns dort hin. Ich werde keinesfalls mit Ihnen in eine dunkle Ecke verschwinden um dort den Abend zu versauern und das Geschehen nur von weitem zu beobachten! Mal ganz davon abgesehen was die Schüler und auch die Kollegen wohl denken würden, wenn wir zusammen in eine dunkle, abgeschiedene Ecke verschwinden würden... Und außerdem sind wir als Aufsicht eingeteilt und für Sie ist das die Strafe, Sie können sich nicht einfach so davor drücken!"

o

Hermine war sich zwar bewusst, dass es ein Wagnis war ihn wieder auf diesen Punkt anzusprechen, aber sie war es leid immer deshalb Rücksicht zu nehmen zumal sie nur eine Teilschuld traf wenn überhaupt, schließlich war es eine Form von Notwehr. Außerdem hatten sie sich schließlich darauf geeinigt, dass sie quitt waren. Und glücklicherweise war die Halle randvoll mit Leuten, also waren immer Menschen da, die sie retten konnten - für den Fall, dass er wieder ausflippen würde...

o

_"Schön, dass Sie mich an meine Strafe erinnern, die ich zufälligerweise Ihnen zu verdanken habe! Wir gehen nach rechts!"_

JETZT REICHT'S! _Sie sind selbst daran schuld! Sie haben mit dem Flüche-Kram beim Frühstück angefangen und mich mit Ihrem 'Inflammare'-Zauber geradezu dazu gezwungen einen Fluch auf Sie abzufeuern! Und den hatten Sie mehr als verdient, nachdem Sie einfach diesen Fluch auf mich geschleudert haben, nur um mich vorzuführen und das obwohl ich die Situation mit Mühe gerettet hatte, so dass niemandem auffiel, dass diese nervtötende Bindung zwischen uns besteht! Egal wie unangenehm Ihr Clownszustand für Sie war, es war eine gerechte Strafe! Und dass Sie mich dann gewürgt haben, nachdem Sie die Kontrolle über Ihren Körper zurück hatten, war ja wohl die absolute Höhe! Sie sollten mir unendlich dankbar sein, dass ich Ihnen trotz allem geholfen habe! Wobei mir mittlerweile schleierhaft ist, warum ich es überhaupt getan hab'! Ich bin diese ewigen vorwurfsvollen Blicke etc. leid! Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir quitt sind - und wir sind eindeutig mehr als quitt! Und ich kann nun wirklich nichts für Ihre völlig unverständliche bescheuerte Abneigung gegen Weihnachten! So und jetzt gehen wir verdammt noch mal nach links und setzen uns zu Minerva! Ich lasse mir von Ihnen doch nicht diesen Abend versauen!"_

o

Snape starrte sie missmutig an. Er war ja ihre Launen mittlerweile gewohnt und sie konnte ihn schon fast genauso gut anbrüllen, wie er sie anbrüllte - aber nur fast natürlich, denn im Brüllen war schließlich er die unangefochtene Nummer Eins - aber dieses Mal hatte sie einen ihrer Höhepunkte was Wutausbrüche anbelangte erreicht. Wäre die Musik nicht auf sehr laut gestellt und noch zusätzlich von dem Stimmengewirr der Menschenmenge unterstützt gewesen, so wären die beiden Professoren wohl binnen Sekunden der Mittelpunkt des ganzen Geschehens in der Halle geworden. Doch so lief die Feier einfach nur weiter, ohne dass jemand Kenntnis von dem Streit nahm.

o

Snape beschloss, dass es nicht ratsam war Hermine zu widersprechen und meinte nur mürrisch: "Ist ja gut, dann gehen wir eben zu Minerva." Und fügte noch ein leise gemurmeltes "Im Übrigen: T'schuldigung. Ich hasse Weihnachten eben..." hinzu, wobei das 'T'schuldigung' fast nicht zu hören war.

o

Die beiden schritten darauf gemeinsam zu Minerva herüber, Hermine nahm direkt links neben ihr Platz, befriedigt lächelnd, Snape griesgrämig dreinschauend wiederum links neben Hermine.

o

Jetzt kriegte sie ihn schon dazu sich zu entschuldigen und das, ohne direkt eine Entschuldigung gefordert zu haben! Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich dazu hinreißen lassen hatte. Aber im Grunde hatte sie ja Recht. Sie hatte trotz allem vorangegangenen dafür gesorgt, dass Dumbledores Strafe milder ausgefallen war, sie hatte ihm trotzdem geholfen. Und außerdem stimmte es schon, unschuldig an der ganzen Sache war er schließlich nicht...  
'Halt! Stopp! Jetzt gebe ihr auch noch Recht! Verdammt, ich verliere mehr und mehr die Kontrolle!'  
Aber dass er, obwohl er zuvor dem 'Sind wir quitt?' zugestimmt hatte und ihr schon irgendwie dankbar war, sich jetzt wieder so aufgeführt hatte, nur weil er Weihnachten einfach hasste und ihm alles zuviel war, kam ihm nun im Nachhinein schon einfach unpassend vor...  
'Und ich mache es schon wieder! Diese Bindung hat einen ganz schlechten Einfluss auf meinen mittlerweile doch sehr stark anzuzweifelnden, geistigen Zustand!'  
Er beschloss die Sache einfach komplett abzuhaken und sie, wenn nicht unbedingt nötig, nicht wieder zu erwähnen. Und außerdem beschloss er, für den Fall, dass diese Bindung je wieder aufgehoben sein würde, nach der Aufhebung so schnell wie möglich einen Psychiater aufzusuchen...

o

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Anlass, warum du so fröhlich bist, Hermine?", fragte Minerva interessiert.

"Ach, ich finde die Atmosphäre hier nur so schön, wirklich gelungene Dekoration und die Musik gefällt mir auch sehr."

"Ja, diese Feier ist dieses Mal besonders schön. Es war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee von Albus ein großes Weihnachtsfest zu arrangieren."

"Ja, das finde ich auch."

"Und unser werter Kollege ist wieder in deiner Begleitung, hat das einen bestimmten Grund?", flüsterte Minerva Hermine zu.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", redete Hermine sich in einem ähnlichen Flüsterton raus. "Wir hatten nur noch etwas zu klären, nichts besonderes, eben die üblichen Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

o

Snape fixierte derweilen ein Pärchen, das wild knutschend in einer Ecke halb in Dunkelheit getaucht stand. Dennoch erkannte er, dass es sich um einen Gryffindor und eine Slytherin handelte. Eine Schülerin aus seinem Haus mit so einem? Wie gerne hätte er den beiden Punkte abgezogen. Gut, die Punkte, die er seinem Haus abgezogen hätte, hätte er bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder hinzugefügt, aber erstmal musste Strafe schließlich sein und diesen Gryffindor würde er schon davon abbringen sich Schülerinnen aus seinem Haus auch nur zu nähern! Das hätte er zumindest, wenn er nicht zu seinem Ärger an seinen Platz gefesselt gewesen wäre und es war wohl ein zum Scheitern verurteiltes Unterfangen seine Begleitung um Mithilfe zu bitten... So begnügte er sich damit die beiden mit reichlich stechenden Blicken zu versorgen, in der Hoffnung, sie würden sich für einen Moment voneinander lösen, einen seiner Blicke auffangen und vor Schreck und Angst von allein voneinander ablassen.

_(A/N: #zu Curlylein rüberwinkt# Tja, wir haben halt ähnliche Einstellungen zu den Meinungen überzeugter Slytherins zu Beziehungen zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors :) - #at all# Für jeden, der jetzt nicht versteht, was ich meine: Lest 'Kampf der Interessen' von Curylein, dann wisst ihr es ;) )_

o

"Was wirst du eigentlich den 1. und 2. Weihnachtstag machen? Besuchst du wie die letzten Jahre wieder deine Eltern und Verwandten? Ich werde ja wieder zu meiner Schwester nach Italien reisen, die beiden Tage gehören einfach immer meiner Familie. Wahrscheinlich wird Albus mitkommen, außer es kommt noch etwas dazwischen", erzählte Minerva mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das zeigte wie sehr sie sich schon darauf freute.

o

Snape hörte zwar keineswegs damit auf seine stechenden Blicke in eine ganz bestimmte Ecke des Raumes zu schießen, seine Konzentration richtete er nun jedoch auf das Gespräch zwischen seinen beiden Kolleginnen. Er hatte sich für die Blicke von ihnen weggedreht und diese Sitzposition änderte er auch nicht, die Ohren lauschten nun jedoch preziös jedes noch so leise ausgesprochene Wort auffangend den beiden Frauen.  
Dass Minerva McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore ein Paar waren, war ein offenes Geheimnis im Kollegium und so überraschte es Snape nicht im Geringsten, dass die beiden auch diese Weihnachten wie die letzten paar Jahre verreisen würden. In der Zeit als Voldemort noch existierte und die Welt mit seinen dunklen Machenschaften bedrohte, war Dumbledore immer in Hogwarts geblieben um im Notfall dem 'goldenen Gryffindor-Trio', allen voran Harry Potter, im Kampf zur Seite stehen zu können.  
Oh je, wenn er an diese Zeiten dachte... Aber nein, dass wollte er lieber nicht, seine Laune war ohnehin schon schlecht genug.  
Aber zurück zum Thema. Was ihn so aufhorchen lassen hatte war die Tatsache, dass Hermine Granger anscheinend am 1. oder 2. Weihnachtstag oder für beide Tage normalerweise zu ihren Verwandten reiste und das war ihm völlig neu. Sie würde es doch nicht wagen... Er und bei einer fröhlichen Weihnachtsfeier der Grangers und Co. - nein, das würde sie nicht wagen... Oder?

o

"Ach, ich weiß nicht, Minerva. Ich würde ja gerne, aber..."

"Aber was? Ich weiß doch, wie viel dir deine Familie bedeutet und das ist auch gut so. Dir würde doch einfach etwas fehlen, wenn du es nicht tust. Also, was hält dich davon ab?"

"Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin erst so kurz hier und da dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht erst einmal hier bleibe und Weihnachten komplett hier verbringe..."

"Das ist eine Ausrede, das riecht man auf Meilen Entfernung. Was ist wirklich los? Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich fahren..."

"Das ist schön, ich finde, dass du es machen solltest. Damit hast du aber meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

"Nun, also..."

"Minerva, Hermine, Severus, kommen Sie doch bitte mit, ich möchte nun mit der Siegerehrung beginnen", unterbrach Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch, der noch Madame Hooch und Professor Flitwick im Schlepptau hatte.

"Und was haben wir damit zu tun?", fragte Snape genervt, obwohl er durchaus froh über die Unterbrechung war, denn er war sich nicht allzu sicher ob Hermine nicht doch alles ausgeplaudert hätte.

"Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie für die Aufsicht heute Abend eingeteilt sind."

"Ja, aber von dem Wettbewerb war nie die Rede."

"Der gehört dazu."

"Das sehe ich anders."

"Severus, denken Sie an den Inhalt unseres letzten Gespräches, also stehen Sie bitte auf und lassen Sie uns beginnen."

o

Snape stand widerwillig auf und ging mit den anderen der eben zusammengefügten Gruppe in die Mitte der Tanzfläche.

o

Hermine hatte das Gespräch genauestens verfolgt und einen interessierten Gesichtsausdruck gemacht, da sie froh über die Unterbrechung war und so einer Weiterführung des Gespräches mit Minerva aus dem Weg gehen wollte, was ihr auch gelungen war. Sie war kurz vor der Unterbrechung im Begriff gewesen Minerva die ganzen Hintergründe zu erzählen, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es das richtige gewesen wäre, aber damit, dass jemand ganz in der Nähe die Frage ob ja oder nein mit einem eindeutigen nein beantwortet hätte. So ließ sie sich ohne weiter nachzufragen auf die Tanzfläche führen.

o

Angekommen auf der Tanzfläche begann Professor Dumbledore den Ablauf zu erklären: "Für alle von Ihnen, die noch nicht in den Ablauf eingeweiht sind eine kurze Erläuterung. Also, wir werden jetzt die Sieger ehren. Die ersten fünf Gewinner kriegen extra für sie ausgesuchte Preise und dürfen sich zusätzlich zwischen einer großen Tüte mit Berti Botts Bohnen und der Ziehung eines Loses, das einen somit zufällig ausgewählten Preis mit sich bringt, entscheiden. Sie fünf werden jeweils einen der Gewinner mit seinen Preisen versorgen. Damit es nachher keine Streitigkeit gibt, zieht jetzt jeder von Ihnen ein Los, das festlegt, welchen Platz Sie bekannt geben. Die Gewinner stehen bereits fest, sie wurden nach Auswertung der Ergebnisse und einem bei Gleichstand eintretenden Losverfahren ausgewählt. Ich reiche Ihnen dann den jeweiligen Umschlag zu dem Platz, den Sie vorstellen werden, in dem der Gewinner bzw. die Gewinnerin und sein bzw. ihr Preis stehen. Sie tragen die Informationen vor, gehen zu dem Tisch mit den Gewinnen, der gleich hier direkt hinter uns stehen wird, und übergeben den Preis. Die Töpfe mit den Bohnen-Tüten und den Losen werden gleich neben dem Tisch stehen. Wird noch ein weiterer Preis auszugeben sein, weil sich jemand für das Los entschieden hat, ist das auch Ihre Aufgabe. Die Gewinner ab einschließlich des fünften Platzes werden nacheinander von mir aufgerufen und dürfen sich jeweils einen Gegenstand von dem Preise-Tisch und eine Tüte Zauberbohnen nehmen. Die Plätze eins bis fünf werden, bezogen auf die Zahlen, in absteigender, die Plätze ab einschließlich dem sechsten in aufsteigender Reihenfolge aufgerufen. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

o

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

o

Mit "Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen." reichte Dumbledore den Preisüberbringern einen Hut mit den Losen.

"Am besten Professor Snape zieht als erstes. Schließlich möchten wir später keine Schiebungsvorwürfe hören", meinte Minerva.

"Als ob es bei diesem Kram nicht völlig egal wäre, wer wann einen Preis übergibt, wo wir nicht einmal wissen, wer welchen Platz gemacht hat", erwiderte Snape, zog jedoch aufgrund allgemeiner Zustimmung auf Minervas Aussage als erstes ein Los, entfaltete den Zettel und las "5. Platz" vor, worauf er Dumbledore den Zettel zurückgab.

"Gut, weiter", kommentierte Dumbledore das Ergebnis nickend.

o

Das Losverfahren wählte Madame Hooch für den 4., Minerva für den 3., Flitwick für den 2. und Hermine für den 1. Platz aus.

Alle fünf Professoren erhielten den jeweiligen Umschlag von Dumbledore.

o

Mit "Dann will ich mal für Ruhe sorgen" schloss Dumbledore das Professoren-interne Gespräch ab, sorgte mit einem Handwink dafür, dass die Musik verstummte und wandte sich an alle Gäste: "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler Hogwarts, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, wie Sie alle wissen, ist dieses Weihnachtsfest anders als die vorherigen, dieses Mal sind wir erfreulicherweise alle versammelt und feiern gemeinsam. Ich heiße Sie alle hiermit willkommen auf unserer Weihnachtsfeier und wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß. Aber bevor ich Sie in die ausgelassene Feierstimmung entlasse und die Tanzfläche wieder für die tanzwilligen Paare freigebe, bitte ich alle sich auf der Tanzfläche befindlichen Personen in die Tischbereiche zu begeben, denn ich möchte zuvor die Sieger des Wettbewerbes ehren."

o

Die Tanzfläche wurde geräumt, Dumbledore schwang den Zauberstab, sprach ein paar Worte und schon erschien ein riesiger Tisch mit diversen Preisen inmitten der Großen Halle. In dessen Mitte war eine Siegertribüne in kleiner Form aufgebaut, nur dass sie nicht die üblichen drei Stufen sondern fünf enthielt, die Preise für die Top Five waren darauf platziert.  
Der Tisch war groß, oval und mit einer weißen, mit Goldstickereinen verziert und eingerahmten Tischdecke verschönert worden und wirkte durch die Vielzahl an bunten Preisen einfach umwerfend. Der Tisch war so groß, dass man das Gefühl hatte das Geschenkeparadis schlechthin gefunden zu haben.  
Vor dem Tisch waren zwei goldene Töpfe aufgetaucht, die in die Umarmung von silbernen, verschnörkelten Ständern gelegt waren. Auf dem einen stand in großen, silbernen Lettern 'Berti Botts Bohnen', auf dem anderen 'Lose'.

o

Dumbledore setzte seine Rede fort: "Die Gewinner von Platz eins bis einschließlich Platz fünf werden von meinen Kollegen aufgerufen und erhalten ihre Preise von ihnen. Zusätzlich dürfen sie sich zwischen einer Tüte Berti Botts Bohnen und einem Los mit einem Überraschungspreis entscheiden. Professor Snape wird mit dem fünften Platz beginnen."

Snape trat hervor, öffnete den Umschlag und las laut vor: "Der fünfte Platz geht an Marvin Reynolds aus dem Hause Ravenclaw."

o

Unter tosendem Applaus schritt Marvin auf die Tanzfläche und nahm einen edlen Ausgeh-Zaubererumhang von Snape entgegen. Snape schüttelte ihm gezwungen die Hand und gratulierte ihm, Marvin bedankte sich.

o

"Und nun darfst du dich zwischen Süßigkeiten und einem Überraschungspreis durch ein Los entscheiden. Geh bitte zu den goldenen Töpfen herüber und nimm dir eines von beiden", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

"Ich nehme einen Überraschungspreis", meinte Marvin, der bereits bei den Töpfen angelangt war, und zog ein Los.

"Entfalte es bitte", forderte Dumbledore.

Marvin tat wie ihm geheißen und kurz nach Entfaltung des Zettels ging dieser in Flammen auf, worauf eine Stimme ertönte und folgendes sagte, während gleichzeitig in goldenen Lettern der gesprochene Text in die Luft geschrieben wurde: "Der zuständige Preisüberbringer wird darum gebeten 'Jingle Bells' zur Erheiterung aller Gäste und besonders des losziehenden Gewinners zu singen."

o

o

o

* * *

o 

_Und schon wieder ist das Kapitel zu Ende. Ich bin sehr auf eure Meinung gespannt und freue mich immer über jegliche Meinungsäußerungen! Bitte einfach auf den 'Go'-Button drücken, mir ne kleine - aber auch gerne längere ;) - Nachricht schicken und virtuelle Kekse als Belohnung bekommen :)  
So, das nächste Kapitel folgt in 2-3 Wochen, bis dann  
Eure Reviews-Süchtige Flower #g#_

o


End file.
